BEWITCHED: THE SWEETEST TABOO
by Jasline Devereaux
Summary: Edward unsuccessfully tries to fight feelings for his stepsister, Bella. Bro/sis fighting, jealousy, assault, perverseness,angst and comedy. Viewers Discretion Advised.
1. IN THE BEGINNING

**PERVY FANTASIES PRESENTS:**

**BEWITCHED: THE SWEETEST TABOO**

**(Dedicated to my Lindzy Pooh)**

**I Own Twilight, At Least The Books and the Movie. The Rest Of The Credit Goes to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: In The Beginning**

"_In the beginning, God made the Heavens and the Earth. Then He made Hell for assholes like me who repeatedly fuck up so much it's unforgivable._"—Edward A. Masen

Edward

I'm going to hell on a one-way, first class ticket flight. When I get there a red carpet will roll out and the devil will be waiting with his arms spread wide welcoming me to the bottomless, fiery pits. I'm going to have a room next to Saddam Hussein, Jeffrey fucking Dahmer, Ted Bundy, and Osama Bin Laden, whenever the government stops making bargains with him and kills his ass. I'm doomed for eternity. I have to be for thinking the way I do about her. She's my little sister so it's kind of illegal to be harboring the feelings I have for her.

Five years ago, my mom, Elizabeth Palmer Masen, married her dad, Police Chief Charlie Swan. I kept my name Edward Anthony Masen cuz there's just no way in hell I even wanted the last name of some damn bird. The good ole Chief there used to be long time best friends with my dad, Edward Sr., since I was five. One day I overheard my dad telling my mom that Charlie had a two-year old daughter named Isabella at the time, but his crazed wife took off with the kid when she was a toddler.

Ever since then Charlie lived and stayed alone, only seeing his kid every now and then. The year I turned fourteen, my dad got pneumonia from Forks' fucked up weather and didn't pull through. At the hospital, the night before he passed away, my father told Charlie to watch over and take care of '_his Elizabeth and Edward Jr_'. Charlie held my old man's hand and promised him he would do just that.

Since that night Charlie lived up to my father's dying request. Every day after the funeral Charlie came over to check on my mother and me, having dinner with us and making sure we were okay. Months later you could say he pretty much moved in with us, he was over at our house so much. I thought he was a decent guy…until the day he asked my mother to marry him.

"_I know I don't have much, Beth. I may not be able to provide for you financially like Edward did, but I promise I'll take care of you and little Edward the best way I know how. I'll spend the rest of my life protecting both of you and loving you the way a man is supposed to love a woman,"_ he'd said.

When I heard that half-assed proposal, I had a fit. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? He was supposed to be my father's best friend for crying out loud! We didn't need him to take care of us. My dad left us millions so we were straight on the financial end. As for love? Screw that shit. Charlie's lonely ass just wanted to sleep with my mother and try to replace my father.

My mother only ever loved my father—she'd never love another man that way. And, of course, she had me.

After saying all of that to him I felt more than justified in my feelings. "So fuck off, Chief Swan. We don't need your bullshit hospitality. You can try all you want. My mother will never marry you!"

Oh how wrong I was.

That night, my mother read me back and forth telling me how ungrateful I was. "Charlie's done nothing but take care of us since your father died! How dare you chastise him for doing what your father wanted him to do?"

"I was there!" I spat. "He asked him to watch over us, not make us his new family! Tell you what, Chief Swan. Why don't you leave our family alone and go find the one who took off on you,"

A hurt look covered Charlie's face and I immediately felt bad for what I said. I knew the topic of his previous family was a sensitive one for him. It's not like I wanted to hurt him, but he did the same to me by asking my mother to marry him.

My mother, in her fragile state, continued. "What do you want me to do, Edward, stay alone for the rest of my life? Son, I can't do that! Charlie is a good man. He gets you whatever you want when you ask him for it. He even lets you drive his car sometimes for driving lessons. Charlie's been very good to you and he's been very good to me.

"I know you love your father, Edward. Believe me, I do. And I will always love him. Charlie's not trying to replace your dad, my late husband, but he loves me, baby. Over these past six months, I've learned to love him the same way."

My eyes filled with burning tears at my mother's admission. "So you're going to marry him then?"

"Not at this second, no. But one day soon, I would very much like to."

I went off on both of them and left the house. Three hours and four police cruisers later, Charlie found me and brought me back home. From there we had a long talk and came to an understanding. He gave me the option of telling him when I thought it would be an appropriate time for him to marry my mother. He said he wouldn't do it without my '_blessings_'. I shook on it with him, agreeing only with one conclusion in mind: he'd never get my blessings to marry her. Ever.

Well, '_Ever_' got thrown out the window the moment I saw how joyful Charlie made my mother. I never noticed it before…or I never wanted to notice. When my dad first passed, my mother had a hard time dealing with his death. She stopped smiling and she never left the house. She only cooked to feed me, never really eating herself. She spoke only when spoken to.

However, with Charlie coming around so often, she changed…for the better. Her eyes held a sparkle in them the way they did when she was with my father. Her pastel face began to glow again. She started attending to her garden once more. The moment I heard her laugh like she used to, a sense of elation washed over me. Charlie made her blissful.

She was happy.

So when I turned fifteen, I let go of most of the hatred I held for both Charlie and my mother and gave him my blessings to cross the threshold with her. He could never be my dad, but if he made my mother happy, that was okay with me.

"Edward, you don't know how much it means for me to hear you say that. I never thought you would come around." Charlie said.

"I didn't plan on it." I revealed to him.

Weeks later they were married.

I still wasn't satisfied with it, but some things I learned I just had no control over. Like the day I found a thirteen year-old Isabella Swan a year later standing at our door with suitcases surrounding her quivering frame in the cold and rain. My mom dragged her inside, asking me to grab her suitcases. Calling Charlie home, my mom and I tended to the girl and waited until he walked through the door. He took one look at his daughter sitting in front of the fireplace wrapped in a bath towel and ran over to her.

"Bella? Bella, honey what are you doing here?" He began looking around. "Where's your mom, is she here?"

Without answering, the young girl threw her small frame around Charlie's body.

"We found her like this." My mother responded for the little girl.

"What do you mean you found her like this?" he asked furiously.

I responded, "She rang the doorbell, I answered it, and there she was all wet and shaking. We've tried talking to her but she won't say anything."

Quite suddenly, the little girl with the short brown curly hair spoke out loud. I was surprised that she even knew how to talk.

"They don't know I left," she said. "I don't want to live with momma and her new husband anymore. He looks at me funny and makes me feel very uncomfortable."

I wasn't a genius or anything but even I knew what that meant. Charlie did, too, and he was outraged. He pulled back from his daughter, looking her square in the eyes and asked, "Has he touched you?"

"No, but I didn't want to give him that chance, either. I tried telling momma but she doesn't listen to me anymore. Don't make me go back there, daddy. Can I stay with you? Please?"

She wrapped herself around her father again, holding him tightly. Charlie looked to me and then my mother. They communicated silently through looks before Charlie pulled his daughter back and answered her. "Of course you can, baby. You don't have to go back there ever again." Then Charlie turned to my mother. "Can you help Bella get showered and changed into something dry? I need to make a phone call real quick."

My mom said nothing as she took Bella's hand and led her upstairs to the shower. Charlie had me take the suitcases up to one of the spare rooms so he could make his phone call. As I headed back downstairs, I heard Charlie yelling all types of obscenities in the phone to what must have been Bella's mother.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW SHE LEFT THE GODDAMN STATE OF ARIZONA?...She told me th …WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?…I DON'T CARE IF HE DIDN'T TOUCH HER!...LYING? WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE LIE ABOUT THAT? …. YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT, RENEE, YOU KNOW THAT?...YEAH, WELL YOU STAY WITH HIM THEN. IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THE SON OF A BITCH, HE'S DEAD. YOU HEAR ME? **DEAD**!...IT'LL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE I EVER SEND HER BACK THERE WHILE YOU'RE STILL WITH HIM...FINE THEN! SEND ME ALL OF HER MEDICAL RECORDS…NO, FUCK YOU!"

With that he slammed down the phone. Before that, I'd never heard Charlie go off on _anybody_ that way. I didn't know the Chief had it in him to get so livid. Normally, Charlie was a pretty calm, expressionless guy. Who knew he'd care so much about a kid he'd never really seen?

My mother brought Bella back downstairs in dry clothes and started dinner. While we waited, I sat on the living room couch and watched television. Bella sat with her legs tucked Indian style across from me, but she wasn't watching television; she was watching me. For long periods of time, she'd just stare at me like some weird little freak. After watching half a sitcom, the shit started to aggravate the hell out of me. When I finally turned to look at her, she didn't even break her stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Because I want to," She simply answered.

"You're pretty fucking weird, you know."

"So I've been told." She smirked at me. Actually sat there and used one of my moves!

I fully turned my body in her direction and spoke. "Look, since we're sitting here getting all acquainted and shit, let me run a few things by you. Don't go into my room when I'm not home. Do NOT wear my clothes or borrow my CDs—pretty much don't mess with any fucking thing that doesn't belong to you. You got that?"

Still she stared at me. Instead of answering right away, Bella did something I wasn't expecting.

She stuck up her middle finger at me.

As I resisted the urge to go off on this little intruder, my mom called us in for dinner. Sitting across from me, Baby Bird ate her dinner with her eyes transfixed on me. I was really starting to _not_ like this girl. When I ignored her, she would purposely kick the shit out of my shin under the table. Every time I looked up at her with rage, she'd be smiling all nutty at me after sucking spaghetti noodles in her mouth.

That night after dinner, I went to my room to lie down and listen to music on my iPod. While I was absentmindedly crooning out my favorite songs, someone snatched my earplugs out of my ear. My eyes snapped open to see Baby Bird leaning over me.

"The hell? I thought I told you not to come into my room." I snatched the headphones from her.

"Noooo," she sang, "_You_ said not to come in here if you _weren't_ here. You're here now so that means I can come in."

"Okay, let me rephrase myself so you'll understand." I sat up but the stupid girl didn't have the sense to move out of the way and we bumped heads. "Ow! Why didn't you move?"

She ignored the question, instead asking, "How old are you?"

Rubbing my head, I answered,"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm sixteen."

"Why do you have CDs when you wear an iPod?"

"Because that's where I get my music from, silly."

"I know that. But why do you keep them if all of your music is downloaded on your iPod?"

"Because I want to," I repeated her answer from earlier.

Bella just rolled her eyes at me. Then, sans my permission, she made herself comfortable on my bed.

"I heard what happened to your dad," she said. "Is that why you went and stole mine?"

_The nerve of this kid!_

I could feel myself becoming unwound. "First off, I didn't steal shit. Your dad barged his way into my family, not the other way around."

"Well, I'm sorry your dad passed away, but Charlie's my dad and I am his kid. His _only _kid. Got that?"

"Whatever. You can have your old man. Secondly, back to rephrasing myself—you can't come in my room when I'm not home _OR_ when I am. You got that?"

Surprisingly, she nodded.

"Good then." I said. "Get out."

And that's how this whole dilemma started with my stepsister, Isabella Marie Swan.

She never listened to me. No, she didn't dare come into my room when I was home but, as soon as I returned from being out, she'd either be sitting in my room messing with my stuff or she'd be sitting on my bed waiting for me. There were plenty of times I had to go into her room and take back everything she stole from me: my books, the CDs I told her not to take, my iPod, my laptop, etc.

She was very annoying!

Still. There was something that fascinated me about the young girl with short, dark curly hair and big brown saucer eyes. Bella was skinny even though she ate like a pig. Her lips were too big, she was damn near flat-chested, and she had no ass. She always gawked at me funny as if she knew some damn secret that I didn't. She'd follow me everywhere I went.

When I got my first car, Bella didn't even ask for a ride. She just hopped in the passenger seat, buckled the belt, and shouted, "_Let's go!_" as if I invited her to take a ride with me in the first place.

She'd say shit all the time that made me question her mental health. Maybe she got the craziness from her mother…I don't know. But what I did know was this. Bella Swan had a hold on me, one I couldn't for the life of me fathom. It frustrated the hell out of me.

And I resented her for it.

See the thing is, during the two years I lived at home with Bella, I've always felt a magnetic pull to her. She would draw me into her world without even attempting to do so. There was a sudden need to watch over and protect her when she was out with me. When I was with her, she made me feel things that no other person could. I didn't even want to have her around me but when she wasn't with me, I'd suddenly miss her maniacal, neurotic behavior.

She made me care about her when I wanted to dislike her...and I couldn't for the life of me comprehend how a young girl I barely knew had unknowingly seized so much power over me.

It occurred to me one day that maybe Bella was one of those kids who studied witchcraft or voodoo. If that was the case, then that would explain a lot of what I was experiencing when she was around me. Maybe she bewitched me. One day, while she was out with her friends, I rummaged through her room searching for evidence —spell books, tarot cards, a chicken foot, a hidden cauldron, black makeup or weird jewelry—anything that resembled some form of my suspicions. As always, I'd leave my search empty-handed. There was no proof she did any of those things.

So if that wasn't it then what could explain the shit I felt for her?

My unwillingness to collaborate with what I was feeling led to me constantly torturing the hell out of Bella. I made fun of her skinny legs and her body's inability to commit to puberty. We'd get into these name calling banters that lasted forever. When she turned fifteen, the banters took on a whole new dimension and it would get very personal. She tried to verbally fight back with low blows on her own, but I'd always say something to humiliate her.

"Tiny Dick Prick"

"Psycho Bitch"

"Flamboyant Fag"

"Itty-Bitty-Titty-Committee President"

"No Pussy Getting Asshole"

"Malnutrition Bi-Sexual Whore"

"You Herpes Carrying Son of a Bitch"

"You Non-Boyfriend Getting Suicidal Virgin"

Then her face would turn tremendously red, she'd cry, and then tell the parents about what I said to her. The girl would purposely do shit to get me in trouble. But that one night, she said something that brought out a new feeling in me, one which I wasn't at all familiar with. She came into my room furious after getting me into some serious lectures with the parents. Her eyes were red and her face was swollen from crying.

Then she snapped. "For your information, _Edward_, I can get any boy I want to be my boyfriend. A lot of boys like me at school."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you hanging with your little girlfriends all the time? They have boyfriends, yet you keep coming home all alone." I teased.

"Because boys my age are immature, that's why. Look at you. I've never seen you with a girlfriend. All you do is bring home nasty skanks to mess around with."

"Hey, I'm a guy. Guys need sex. I find girls who like to have sex and we fuck. Not that you would know anything about that."

She paused, her voice stuck in her throat. After a few seconds she said, "I'm not a virgin."

I didn't believe her. Not for one second. "You're lying."

She challenged me, retorting. "No, I'm not."

"There's no way a guy would touch you with a ten foot pole, let alone stick his dick in you."

"Well one did and he likes fucking me. He tells me I'm the best he's ever had."

I laughed at her. "And who is this mysterious guy you're claiming made you into a woman?"

She blurted, "Jacob Black."

Immediately, I stopped laughing. Jacob Black was no boy she made up. He was real and he liked Bella a great deal. I also knew he was seventeen, a year younger than me, and he had no business touching my sister. An undefined feeling stirred within me and, next thing I knew, I was angry as fuck.

I thought she didn't like him! She always turned down his advances when I'd overheard her gossiping with her friends, Alice and Rosalie.

Then she goes and sleeps with him?

I didn't want to believe her and I yelled, "You're a goddamn liar!"

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Fuck no I don't believe you! You shouldn't lie on people like that. Lying gets people _hurt_, Bella."

"Well if I'm lying so much, then how do you explain these?" Bella then pulled her shirt down low enough to reveal two hickeys plastered on both hills of her small breast. One minute I was sitting in utter disbelief. The next minute, I was shooting out the door and in my car looking for Jacob Black. Speeding down the street toward the reservation, deranged thoughts of what I was going to do to Jacob when I got my hands on him blurred my vision. All I saw was red.

_I'm going to kill that motherfucker! When I'm done with him, he'll wish he was never born!_ _I cannot believe she let him take her virtue! She's fifteen fucking years old! He's too old for her!_

_Who the fuck does Jacob Black think he is putting his hands on what's mine? Bella belongs to me and he has no fucking right to touch her!_

Whooooa…Hold-the-phone.

I slowed my car, pulled over to the side of the road and reflected on the emotions that just passed through me.

Pause. Rewind. Play.

What in the fuck was that? I mean…**What the fuck **_**was**_** that**?

Seriously, I was just driving down the street to go kill a guy over sleeping with my sister._ My sister_! The sensations that riled me up were possessive and demanding like—like some jealous…

No way. _Nooo_ way!

I'm not her boyfriend; I'm her damn brother!

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

I turned the car around and headed back home, my head filled with questions.

Isn't that normal? Aren't brothers supposed to be pissed about some guy having sex with his sister? Wasn't I supposed to feel like she belonged to me just like my mom belonged to me?

Then I thought about the markings I saw on the mounds of her chest, imagined Jacob putting them there, and I was enraged again.

_She is Mine! I'm the only one with permission to do that, not him! Not any guy! Me!_

Holy Fuck Christ!

Houston, we have a problem, a **BIG** fucking problem.

I pulled into the driveway of our home and sat in my car.

_Think, Edward. THINK!_

I didn't like Bella. She was a brat! An annoying little shit that used her big fucking mouth to work my damn nerves every chance she got.

_What she should be doing is using her mouth to work other parts of me…_

The fuck? You've got to be fucking kidding me!

_Those big juicy lips going back and forth on my— _

"STOP!" I screamed aloud, grabbing my hair in disturbance.

_**Where is this coming from?**_

A loud knock on my window startled me. I looked to up to see Bella staring down at me with worry in her eyes. I cracked the door open, making her back up enough for me to get out of the car.

"You didn't do anything to him, did you?" she asked me, distress dripping in her voice.

"No, I didn't do anything to your boy toy."

"But that's where you went, right?"

"Yes, that's where I was going." I said.

She stood silently looking deep into my eyes like she always does. I gazed back at her, wondering what could be going through that pretty little head of hers.

_Jesus. I just called her pretty._

_Well, she is pretty._

_God, help me._

I couldn't help it and my eyes strayed down to her chest and the marks that I knew were underneath her sweater.

_How could she let him mark my property?_

No! She is NOT mine.

"I'm sorry for making you so upset." She spoke in a small voice. Then she wrapped her arms around me to hug me. Bella never hugged me. Now that I think about it, we'd never hugged each other before that moment.

I wondered why that was.

Slipping my arms around her, I returned the gesture. For the first time since we became brother and sister, I was hugging Bella. And it felt right.

_Too_ right.

My nose buried into her hair, absorbing the fruity flavor of her shampoo. Strawberry or raspberry, I think. It smelled good…mouthwatering, actually. I moved my hand up to touch her hair. It was soft, very soft. And it was growing. I never even realized her curly hair was now past her ears and grazed her shoulder. I was so lost in the newness that was my little sister that I didn't comprehend what she said when she began to talk.

"It didn't happen."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Jacob and me. It never happened. We never...you know."

Before I could stop it, a smile spread across my face.

_Thank God! She's still pure._

"Good." I responded. "So that means you're still….?"

"Oh God, yes! I'm not ready for that. I could never do that with someone I don't love." She smiled back.

_Phew, almost thought I lost my chance there._

**Goddammit! Will this shit ****STOP**** already**?

I looked back at Bella and abruptly, I was not smiling at her anymore. In fact, I was pissed at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" I released her with a frown. "You almost got that guy fucked up!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to jump up and go after him!" she yelled.

"I'm your brother! What the hell did you expect me to do when you told me he fucked you? Buy him a drink and tell him _'nice job, keep up the good work'_?"

Her face scrunched into a scowl. "You made me do that! If you weren't picking on me about being a suicidal virgin who can't get a boyfriend, then I never would have done it."

"Oh, and you thought you'd throw that out there as a good comeback?" I shook my head. "You play too much, Bella."

I shoved past her and went into the house. I ran up the stairs two at a time and went into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I threw myself on the bed and covered my face with my right arm. Knowing Bella, she would be right behind me. A minute later a knock was at my door.

"Go away." I said.

Of course she didn't.

My door opened and closed, followed by Bella's footsteps coming towards me until I sensed her standing by my bed.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything to her. I didn't even look at her, knowing how she wouldn't stand not having the attention.

She carried on with her regret. "I didn't mean it, I swear. Don't be mad with me."

I still didn't say anything. If I kept quiet long enough, maybe she'd get the hint and leave me alone. But she _was_ Bella and if shit didn't go her way, she would be miserable for days. She should feel bad for lying to me the way she did. It wasn't even the lying that bothered me so much as what she lied about.

Without looking at her, I finally spoke."You don't play about that, Bella. Do you know what I almost did to him because you lied? I was ready to kill that guy for what he did to you…well because of what you _claimed_ he did to you."

I waited for her to answer or apologize again, but she didn't. I didn't even sense her standing next to the bed anymore. She didn't leave because I didn't hear her open the bedroom door. Then I felt the weight shift at the foot of the bed. When I moved my arm, I saw Bella crawling toward me.

_What is she doing?_

Before I could react, Bella was sitting atop of my thighs, straddling me.

_Oh shit._

"So you almost killed him, huh?" She looked down at me, smiling with her arms crossing her small chest.

"That is not funny."

"No, but it shows me something."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You care for me," she confidently replied.

I laughed. "Of course I do, stupid girl."

_And you need to get off of me...the yeast is rising._

"So why do you tease me so much when you care for me?"

"You're my little sister. It's my job to tease you and make you feel like crap. That's what big brothers do."

_Damn, she just licked her lips. There's no way I'm going to keep this down now._

"But that makes no sense. If you care for me, doesn't that mean you're supposed to show it by being nice to me?"

_Bella, please honey, stop moving on me so much._

I replied, "Not necessarily and I am nice to you. I don't kick your ass when you're sneaking into the fridge eating my food and drinking my juice."

She gasped. "I didn't know you knew about that."

"Well, I do. So there goes your proof. Now get off me."

_Now. You need to move right the fuck now._

I sat up to move her off me but she just used my movement to wrap her legs around me in a sitting position.

"You love me." She said, pushing her weight onto me further.

_Aw shit. I know she feels that._

I couldn't look at her, I was so embarrassed. My little sister had just given me a raging hard on!

"Yeah, something like that," I said in a strained voice.

_Little girl. If you don't get your ass off of me…_

"Say it," she demanded.

"I just did."

"No. I want to hear you say the words."

_And I want to hear you scream my name at the top of your lungs, but we can't always get what we want._

"You need to get up, Bella. Right now." I said to her sternly.

"I feel it." She said, and I was sure she was referring to the wood in my jeans. "I feel the way you care about me now. And I know you love me even though you don't want to say it. That's ok; you will soon enough."

She leaned in to kiss me on my cheek as I turned to push her hot little ass off me and the kiss landed on my lips instead. That action, that one little mistake, put every inner conflict I'd been battling for the last two years into perspective. The magnetic pull, the fascination, the need to protect her, the frustration, and now the possession and jealousy; it all began to make sense in a fucked up way. The answer was very simple and very disturbing at the same time.

I wanted my sister…for _more_ than a sister.

As ill as the reality of it ultimately sounded, the actual sensation couldn't be denied when her full lips made contact with mine. Her lips were warm and soft, like marshmallows fresh out of the bag. An alluring vigor like no other hit me as tough as a tornado and I needed to kiss her back, needed to touch her skin. She pulled back instantly after taking in recognition of what just occurred. Bella's face turned red in fear and she immediately started apologizing.

"Edward, I'm _so_ sorry…I—I didn't mean it, I swear! Please don't tell my dad about this! I'll do anything you want just don't get me in trouble, please!"

As she prattled on with her apologies, all I could think about was how much I missed her soft, fluffy lips on mine and how vacant I felt once they were gone. By then I couldn't help myself. I pulled her face back to mine and crushed my lips to hers. She froze in place. I could feel her body trembling against mine. Or was _mine_ trembling against hers?

_Kiss me back. Don't be afraid, Bella. I won't hurt you. Kiss me back._

Suddenly, Bella's hands were entangled in my hair and her lips were smashing against mine. Repeatedly, our lips urgently smacked one another. I let my hands find her hair, stuffing my fingers into the thick strands. When I put my tongue in her mouth Bella pulled back again, her big brown eyes wide and wild.

"I don't know how to kiss like that, Edward."

"It's okay; I'll teach you." I mumbled against her lips and quickly pulled them back in. She stiffened again when I jammed my tongue in her mouth. I was getting irritated with her refusal to cooperate the way I wanted her to when I realized the problem.

_Calm down, Eddie boy. She's new to this. You don't want to scare the poor girl away, do ya?_

No, I didn't want to scare her away.

Putting my tongue back in my mouth, I began petting Bella's lips a little slower until she relaxed in my arms again. This time, instead of congesting her throat with my tongue, I darted it out gently and licked the bottom of her lip. When she went to reciprocate, our tongues finally met and began dancing. It was the absolute best fucking feeling ever.

The sweetest taboo.

It was also very immoral.

_How can something so wrong feel so right?_

The heat emanating from her body was amazing. I'd never known a girl to give off so much heat. Then again, I'd never made out with a virgin girl. From what I've been told, virgin girls are known for having a radiating body temperature.

Bella was hot everywhere! Her hands, her arms, her legs, the space in between them…she was making me burn all over and I wanted more of her. So I flipped us over until she was under me. Still kissing, I let my left hand travel down to the small lump of her breast and proceeded to grope it. Her nipple hardened in the palm of my hand. An angel version of me sat on my right shoulder while a demon version of me sat on my left, both trying to capture the throne of my conscience.

_Stop this right now while there's still time._

_No, keep going. It feels so good._

My hand traveled up her sweater and under her bra.

_She's too young! You can't do this to her!_

_If she doesn't want it, she can always stop me._

I leaned up to look at her fully flushed face. I pulled the bottom of her sweater up, indicating to her that I wanted her to take it off. She did and I took off my shirt in the process. I was so gone by her half naked presence that I forget to ask her how those offending hickeys got on her chest.

She may not have let Jacob fuck her but that didn't mean she didn't let him put them there.

_She's fifteen years-old! She's just a child; she doesn't know any better._

_She'll know better in a few minutes._

Bella looked at my bare chest and I could tell she admired what she saw. She gaped at it for a while before her eyes lowered to the bulge in my pants. Her eyes widened before her gaze locked with mine. I could see the panic and fear in them. Lowering myself onto her, I kissed her again.

_That's it, keep her nerves calm._

While I was grinding on her, Bella's hands were all over my chest, touching the ripples of my six-pack. She then pinched my nipples which hardened in her tiny fingers. I hissed in pleasure.

"Oh, does that hurt?" the concern in her voice was humorous.

"No, no. You keep…doing that." I smiled.

"That feels good?"

I chuckled. "Hell yeah!"

As we twirled each other's nipples in our hands Bella asked to see something else.

"Can I…see it?"

_Hell No!_

_Hell Yes!_

I unbuckled my pants and pulled them down mid-thigh along with my briefs. My dick sprung out from my stomach and pointed straight toward Bella. She reached out and wrapped her hand around it, squeezing.

"What's that stuff?" Her face looked disturbed by what she was looking at.

I looked down to see what she was talking about. Pre-ejaculatory semen leaked out of the head of my cock, sheathing the tip of it.

"It's pre-cum."

Bella rubbed her finger over the wetness. I moaned at the touch.

"Edward, is it going to hurt me?"

"Yeah, but not as much if I do it the right way."

"What's the right way?"

"Well…if I go in slow, it may hurt a bit more because I'd be taking my time. If I go in fast, it'll hurt all at once, but it will be better because it'll be quicker. Which way do you want me to do it?"

She thought about it before she answered. "Um, fast…I think. But after that, will you go slow if it hurts really bad?"

I smiled at her. "I'll go as slow as you want. You ready?"

She nodded. I leaned over to my drawer to retrieve a condom. After rolling it on, I unbuckled Bella's pants and pulled them off of her.

_I can't believe you're going to do this._

_Shut up. Don't listen to him. Do that shit!_

Using my fingers to grip the waistband of her underwear, I began slipping them down slowly.

_You know if you do this you're going to jail, right?_

My hands paused.

_That's right, dumb ass. Did you forget that her daddy is Five-O? You're eighteen, a legal adult. When Charlie finds out you're plowing into his kid he's gonna kill your ass, to which he'll revive you, __**then**__ lock your ass up and throw away the key. So go ahead and do the damn thing, R. Kelly. Don't say I didn't warn you._

A light bulb clicked in my head as the reality of the situation set in. Charlie and Mom**:** Married. Bella and I**:** Brother and Sister. _Relatives. Siblings_. Eighteen**:** Adult. Fifteen**:** Minor. Statutory rape. Felony charges. Registered Sex Offender. College thrown out the window.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" I yelled out loud. Ripping off the condom, I scrambled to get dressed.

"What? What?" Bella was now as frantic as me.

"Put your clothes on." I firmly said. "NOW!"

"Did I do something wrong? What did I do?" Tears were now forming in her eyes. She was just a girl. What the hell was I thinking?

_That's what I've been saying all along, ass!_

"Nothing," I answered, "_You_ didn't do anything wrong. The fault is mine. I could go to jail for any sexual act with you!"

I threw her clothes at her.

"But I won't tell, Edward. I promise."

"I couldn't live with myself for having sex with you. You're my damn kid sister! I could never look your dad in the eyes knowing I did that to you."

"He doesn't have to know," she reasoned, which was the worst thing she could have said at that time.

"Well, I'll know. And it's wrong." I buckled my pants and then screamed, "Why can't you stay out of my room like I tell you to?"

Her little chin got to quivering and the tears spilled over. Suddenly, I felt an urgent need to comfort her. I sat on the bed next to her. Picking up the sweater from the bed, I tugged it over her head, pushing her to put on the rest of it. I ran my fingers through my hair and pinched the bridge of my nose, habits I did when I got frustrated.

"Look," I turned to her tear streaked face. "I didn't mean to yell at you. What just happened right now? That is crazy. Things got taken too far out of context. I shouldn't be experimenting with you. I'm supposed to be looking after you, not fornicating with you."

"But we're not real brother and sister, Edward." She said, wiping her tears away.

"Still, your dad is married to my mom. That makes what we just did weird as hell, you know?"

She nodded. "So does that mean that we have to go back to the way things were with us?"

"You mean the fighting and teasing?" I sighed. "Afraid so. I'll still keep dishing out my best shit at you, but I won't take it as far as I did today. So you better get your jokes ready cuz it's going to get ugly."

I play punched her in the arm. She laughed and then fully dressed herself.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"If I was a little bit older, would you have still kept going?"

_Damn, girl. Slap me in the face why don't you!_

That was an unexpected question. Yes? Maybe? I decided to stick with the safe answer.

"I don't know, Bella." Then I added jokingly, "Maybe if your legs weren't so skinny and you actually had boobs to grab hold of, then yeah. I definitely would have kept going."

Her shocked expression made me snicker. She grabbed a pillow and began beating me with it.

"You're such a dick!" she yelled.

"You're still a psycho bitch with baby tits!" I grabbed the other pillow, defending myself.

"One day I'm going to be irresistible, Edward Masen; you just wait and see! I'm going to be so hot that guys are gonna be beating down the front door trying to get to me."

I had no idea how fucking dead on Bella's statement would be back then. After that day in my room, I never touched her like that again. But it didn't stop those thoughts I had about her when she'd come home from school or when she'd stalk in my room pestering me. Just seeing her face would set me off. Sad to say, things never really did go back to the way they were. I spent time doing more activities outside of the house to prevent the activities I wanted to do with Bella in it. I stopped letting her go everywhere with me, regardless of how much I wanted her company. When I found out about her first boyfriend, I didn't go all ape-shit on her, even though I did want to kick the guy's ass up and down the street.

By the time I headed off to college, I thought my mind was Scott-free of those impure thoughts of my little sister. We emailed each other back and forth and chatted on a regular basis. I called home as often as I would allow myself just so I could hear her voice.

Though, for the next couple of years, I never went home.

Of course, it made my mom gloomy from not seeing me so long. Charlie even missed me and always asked me when the hell I'd be coming back. However, I couldn't make myself go back there just yet. Not until I was sure that I was over those special emotions I had for Bella. For me, avoiding temptation was the best way to go.

Only I couldn't avoid going home forever. I knew I'd eventually have to see Bella and the family again, especially after my mom threatened to come to Seattle and drag my ass back home for Thanksgiving. There's nothing like seeing a twenty-year old man being dragged away by his mother's ear twisting. The more I pictured my mother doing that, the more I came to the conclusion that I had better hurry up and get my ass back to Forks.

Thus I packed my stuff up, got in my trusty old Volvo and drove home. I wanted to surprise everyone so I was showing up a day earlier than I originally planned. In the car, I wondered what my mom would look like. Did she have more gray than red hair since the last time I saw her? Did Charlie still go fishing with his friend, Billy, from the Res?

Did Bella's body ever catch up with her age? Did she ever think about what happened in my room that day? Does she have a new boyfriend? If so, is she fucking him? Would I look different to her now than I did back then?

Okay. So _most_ of my thoughts were directed toward Bella. When I pulled up in the driveway, I didn't know what to expect. Would she be happy to see me after all this time?

I now pull up behind a silver Infiniti G35 Sedan parked in front of the garage. My mom has always been a Lexus type of gal and Charlie doesn't drive anything but his police cruiser, so the car must have been Bella's. I never could picture Bella having a vehicle, but she's seventeen now so surely she had to have a license. I read the plates on the vehicle and burst into laughter: **BABYBIRD91**.

Yep, it's Bella. She used the nickname I'd given her when she was thirteen.

She thought about me.

"Edward?" A sweet voice I recognized calls out to me.

When I turn around, my heart suddenly skips a beat. The most stunning looking woman I've ever seen is standing on my front porch. She's wearing a neon blue tube strapless mini dress with three inch black heels. The dress fit her to a tee accentuating round, perky tits and curvy hips that had not been there before. The short dress shows off her shapely pale legs, which look longer in the heels. Her natural curly hair now had waves in it due to its lengthy strands. I know who she is, but I'm shocked to immobility by the sight of her.

Bella Swan, my kid sister, is fuck bunny hot!

"Oh My God! It Is You!" she grins widely, making her way down the stairs.

Bella's clumsy little feet are no more as she hit the bottom of the steps and runs full blast to me with open arms. Perky breasts are bouncing with every step she takes. I'm pretty sure my mouth is hanging open from the time she wraps her arms around me. My dick twitches at the feel of her tits on my chest.

"Bella," was all I could choke out of my throat.

At that moment, I forgot that I came home for the holidays. I forgot that my mom was inside waiting for me. I forgot about Charlie. All I could see, think, hear, and smell was Bella. The walls of temptation begin closing in on me. All the feelings for Bella that I thought were gone come crashing down hard inside of me.

Coming home was _not_ a good idea.

But now that I am here, I don't think I'll be able to leave.

For the desire, the yearning, the hunger, everything that I wanted and needed is standing here hugging me like I'm the only person she's ever required in life.

Nothing could or would prepare me for the roller coaster ride I was about to be taken on.

_Dear God,_

_I'm in grave danger. Save me before it's too late._

_Your Sinful Son,_

_Edward Masen_


	2. SABOTAGE PART1

**Chapter 2: Sabotage Part I**

"_Fuck __ALL __of you. You don't have to comprehend my feelings for him. If you don't like it, you can kiss my ass. Now whatcha got to say about that?_" – Isabella M. Swan

**Bella**

"Excuse me, sir. Can you buy me a ticket to Seattle?"

I was standing outside the Amtrak station in Phoenix looking for someone to help me purchase a ticket to get the hell out of dodge. I'd recently discovered not many people will buy a train ticket for a minor. Asking more than twenty strangers, my hopes of ever leaving this dreadful place was wearing thin. Momma and Phil didn't know I was gone yet and I needed to be on my way to Forks before they established that fact. I had enough of my mom signifying that I was delusional about her bastard husband, Phil McGrady.

My mom, Renee, used to be my best friend in the world until she met him. Ever since she got with involved Mr. _Dream-of-Making-It-to-the-Major-Leagues_,she'd become a completely different person.

I didn't even know who she was anymore. Every time her friends came over to our house, she'd brag about him. _"Phil's so wonderful." "Phil just bought us this house" "If I still lived in Forks with Charlie, I wouldn't have met Phil"_.

When they married, momma ignored me altogether. I became a third wheel in her relationship and her life. Mommy Dearest became all about Team McGrady, leaving me home most of the time to go watch him at batting practice. Phil used to be a baseball coach at my school and I've seen how he played. The man couldn't hit a ball worth a damn. How he'd even gotten into the Minor Leagues was beyond me.

Renee blinded herself with his local fame which was why she overlooked his _Chester the Child Molester_ conduct in the first place. From the moment I shook his hand, he'd given me a bad vibe. You don't need to be an expert to know when someone rubs you the wrong way.

Phil certainly rubbed me, that's for sure.

When he hugged me, he would hold for an elongated time and rub circles on my back with his palm. On the couch, he'd trap me by the armrest and rub my neck when he watched the game. I hated sitting next to him at the dinner table. My mom had a bad habit of telling jokes when we ate together. Every time Phil cackled at something my mother said, he'd reach under the table and rub from my knee to my thigh. Yes, he did all this right under my mother's nose and she refused to believe any of it ever happened.

Phil knew his actions were wrong, which was why he went out of his way to buy me things. I guess that was his sick means of declaring he wanted me to remain quiet.

'_Hey Bella, I got you that new Sugar Ray CD you told your mom about.'_ '_I saw these earrings and necklace. I thought they'd look great on you, so I had to get them.'_ '_Had some leftover concert tickets. Maybe you could go with your friends from school.'_ '_Remember that bike you wanted at the store last month? Surprise!'_

Those actions went on for five long months. When he performed his final act of '_accidentally'_ walking in on me taking a shower, I'd had enough of his bullshit. Something had to be said. So one day, when my mom actually found enough strength to break away from her overly affectionate other half, I told her what Phil had been doing.

Her response?

"Oh don't take it personal, Isabella. He doesn't mean it in that way. I think you're just imagining things, honey."

That night I cried uncontrollably until I fell asleep. A week later, I told her once more about Phil's inappropriate behavior and she brushed it off yet again like it was nothing. Why wouldn't she listen to me? I was her daughter! She had an obligation to believe what I told her. The third time I brought it up to her, we had a family meeting about it where—as expected—he lied about ever doing those things to me. Like the ass that she was, my momma put her trust in her husband and left me in the cold.

"Bella, I know young girls get crushes on older men, but my goodness! You can't make stuff up of this nature! Phil takes care of us extremely well. You have no right to do this to him, making up these accusations! I am _very_ disappointed in you. Phil has always considered you his daughter. That's more than I can say for that sorry father of yours. Why are you doing this? Don't we give you sufficient attention?"

"But mom, I'm not making this up! Everything I'm telling you is the truth!"

"Isabella Marie, that's enough! I've had it up to here with you and your lies. Making up false allegations—you're being ridiculous! What do I have to do, send you away to boarding school? Is that what you want?'

"Yes!" I screamed.

My mom slammed her hand down on the table. "Go to your room and don't come out until I tell you! You won't be going out to dinner with us tonight."

"Good! See if I care. Clearly you don't!" I yelled, taking off toward the stairs. Before I made my way up I turned to face Renee, who looked like she couldn't have cared at all about what I was going through.

"You know what mom? One day you're going to wake up and I'm not going to be here."

"In that case, Isabella, until that day truly comes, you need to go to your room and wait for us to come back from dinner. We're going to talk some more about this. I'm not done with you yet."

"That's too bad mom, because I'm done with you!"

With that, I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut. Those were the last words I said to my mother before reaching my decision.

'_Someday_' could be another five years from now when I turned eighteen. I didn't have five years of torture to spare. I had to leave this place and I had to leave tonight.

Scouring my mother's room, I found my dad's current address. Charlie had gotten married over a year ago to the widow of an old family friend who'd gotten sick and died. The lady had an older son named Edward who was in high school. Charlie sold his old home and moved in with the family. He was taking care of someone else's kid while he left me here in this hell. I called him a while back as he told me the story of his new family.

"Bells, I can't wait for you to come here next summer to meet them. They're going to love you." He smiled into the phone.

_Well, dad, looks like I'm going to be meeting the fam sooner than you think._

Copying the information in my trusty notebook, I headed for the computer to Google directions on how to get to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona.

It turned out the only way to make it all the way to Forks without delay was by plane. My transportation would have to be by ground, seeing as it was too difficult for a girl my age to catch a plane without a chaperone. Showing up alone at an airport would definitely get me unwanted attention. That left me the options of going by bus or by train.

Both routes still wouldn't get me directly to Forks, but I could get to Seattle and go from there. The bus would make too many stops and I'd have to transfer to another bus more than three times. That was just too much. My mom used to put me on the train to go see her mother, Grandma Keller, in Flagstaff and the train rides were smooth and fast.

It was settled; I was going by train.

Hastily, I threw whatever I could get into both my luggage bags and my backpack. Next was setting up the scene. I had to make it look like I was in bed sleeping so they wouldn't know I was gone. Grabbing a few stuffed animals from the shelf, I threw them in the bed, along with my pillows and began positioning them in the form of a body. I put the biggest stuffed animal at the top, laying it across the pillow I slept on. Digging in my closet, I spotted a black wig I wore last Halloween and placed it over the stuffed animal's head. Done. Not bad if I had to say so myself.

Then I took the money I needed out of the bookshelf in the upstairs hall where Phil kept extra cash hidden. In the cut-out space of the book lay twenty-three hundred dollars all in one hundred dollar bills. I snatched out every single one of them and stuffed most of it in the pouch inside my backpack. I kept out enough for my ticket, food, and bribery.

All packed, I called myself a taxi and impatiently waited for its arrival.

Thirty minutes later, a honk sounded outside. I grabbed everything I was taking and jumped in the car. The driver was hesitant at first when he saw me but when I showed him the money, he took off toward the Amtrak station.

Grabbing my luggage out of the backseat, the cab driver spoke to me. "Little girl, I don't know what you're running from but you better be careful out here. The world aint a nice place. You have protection?" he asked in a thick accent.

"Protection?"

"I'll take that as a no." Reaching under his seat, the driver retrieved a blade in a black leather holder. He pulled it out half way, showing me the deadly looking device.

He held it out for me. "It's not much but it'll surely get the job done if some asshole tries to fuck with you."

I took it and stuffed it into my backpack.

"You didn't get that from me," he said.

"Get what?" I asked.

"Exactly." It took me a few seconds to understand his point. When I did, I flashed him a smile.

"Thanks, mister."

"It's Paul. And you are?"

I assumed his name would be Habib or something since that was the most common foreign cab driver name. Although he'd helped me out with his weapon, I knew I shouldn't put my trust in him to tell him my first name. He might report me.

"Marie." We briefly shook hands.

"Take care of yourself, Marie."

I nodded and then he took off like a bat out of hell.

An hour later, I was still standing outside the bus station trying to find someone to buy me that damn ticket. Who knew so many people had a conscience?

"Sorry, kid. Can't help you out."

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I don't want to become an accomplice to a runaway."

"Go on home, little girl. Your parents are probably worried sick about you!"

I checked the time on my watch. Damn, if I couldn't find someone to get me a ticket within the next hour, I'd be stuck here in Phoenix until the next day! My mom may be an idiot but she'd surely notice I wasn't in my bed at home soon.

Suddenly, I spotted a guy walking up the street. He was tall with blond wavy hair in a ponytail and had a pair of sunglasses sitting on top of his head. He stopped in front of the station only to light his cigarette. From the way he was dressed, I could tell he didn't have much to his name, but his face was clean shaven and admirably attractive. He wasn't all the way street, or all the way penniless either.

"Excuse me sir, can you buy me a ticket to Seattle?" I asked him.

Composedly, he glanced around for the person who dared speak to him so boldly. When his eyes made contact with mine, I spoke again.

"I need to get to Seattle. It's in Washington—"

"I know where Seattle is." He said, exhaling the cigarette smoke from his mouth. "Why do you want to go there?"

"My dad lives there. I'm going to stay with him for a while."

"Ah, element of surprise." He smiled. "Nice. I tried that shit out on my old man as a teenager and he slammed the damn door in my face. Three weeks later, that asshole got killed in a car accident." He inhaled the cigarette again before continuing. "Left everything he had in my name. In the end, I still got to move in. Where's your mom?"

"On a date with her husband."

He laughed out loud. "You chose a hell of a time to leave! Most runaways usually wait until the parents are asleep before they book it. You got balls, sugar."

I was losing patience with the stranger and decided to get to the point. "Are we going to stand here and talk or are you going to go in there and get me a ticket?"

"Depends. How much cash you talking?"

I reached in my pocket, pulling out a hundred dollar bill. "How's a Benjamin sound to you?"

"Where'd you get all that money from?"

"It's a don't ask, don't tell policy. You get what I'm saying?"

The guy chuckled, taking another drag of his cigarette before tossing in on the curb. A woman with fiery red hair I spotted walking up the street seconds ago stopped next to the guy. He put his arm around her shoulder. Clearly they were a couple.

"Hey, Vikki, this kid needs us to buy her a one way to Seattle. Says she'll pay us a hundred bucks for it."

"Oh yeah?" The woman looked down at me. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Marie. Marie Keller."

"I'm Vikki and if he hasn't introduced himself, this is Jimmy. So a hundred bucks, you say?"

"Yep. And I'll throw another one in if you can do it in less than ten minutes."I responded. "You game?"

"Man, I love this kid!" Jimmy said.

Vikki held out her hand for me to shake on it. "Marie Keller, I think we've got ourselves a deal."

And just like that, I got myself a train ticket.

The ride was a long one, but smooth. Once in Seattle, I had to take a bus from the Olympic Bus Lines to downtown Port Angeles. After that, I hopped on county-wide bus #14, taking me directly into Forks. The rain in Forks was coming down so hard. I forgot how bad the weather here could be.

Pulling out the Google map I printed up at Renee and Chester's place, I located the directions to Charlie and his new family's residence. The house was officially two and half miles from where I stood. It was within walking distance. In a normal situation, the walk wasn't that far at all, but with the wet and cool temperature, lugging bags two and half miles would be a struggle. Forks was a small town so I knew they more than likely had no cabs in the area.

_Screw it._

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath to get myself focused. Letting it out, I clutched my luggage tightly, and made the long walk to go see Daddy. I don't know how long it actually took me to get to the house. Hell, I didn't even know if I was going the right way anymore. My map got ruined from the heavy rain because I kept pulling it out. The ink blurred from the wetness making it unreadable.

Dropping my luggage on the doorstep next to me, I rang the doorbell. A loud chime sounded from the inside. I gazed up at the gargantuan three-story domicile.

Charlie in a mansion?

I couldn't fathom my father moving from his old tiny habitat to a home so gigantic; it had to have at least four bathrooms. He used to go fishing a lot with a friend whose name I couldn't recollect. They'd have me sit in the boat with them all day watching them fish. The job I had was to make sure the fish didn't jump out the bucket and back into the water. My memories recalled Charlie as being a solemn man who rarely displayed much emotion. I questioned if he still cared for me.

Would he mind me showing up at his doorstep unannounced?

Before I had a chance to dwell on it any further, the large door—one I thought to be hefty because of its size— swung open effortlessly.

And that's when I saw him. It was HE, **God **in the flesh.

I kid you not; a fucking _Halo_ was glimmering above his reddish brown hair and a choir in the distance broke into a hymn. I was at a loss for words. My body, having already become immune to the rain and cold, shivered uncontrollably.

What do I do? What do I say? Do I inquire about the existence of humanity? Can I ask Him if I'm going to Heaven or Hell? Do I shake His hand or drop to my knees in praise?

HE stared at me as if I was lost and immediately I assumed I had done something wrong. Did I accidentally insult Him? Is He going to punish me now? Why did _**He**_ look confused? Wasn't He expecting my presence?

His face slightly turned to the right, as if He was looking for someone behind Him. Nevertheless, His eyes stayed focused on mine.

"Um, mom?" THE VOICE spoke, calling out to another person.

_Mom? God has a Mother? How cool is that! Was it Mary? Mother Theresa?_

"Edward, who's that at the door?" the mother called out.

Footsteps echoed on the white shiny marble floors until a shorter, older female version of His face protruded from the door.

_Wait. Wait, wait._

Did she say Edward? As in Charlie's new son Edward?

Holy cow! _That's_ him?

"Hello, dear. Are you lost?" the woman asked.

I fixed my mouth to say something but no words would come. The woman, who I now knew to be Elizabeth, stared at me long and hard. Recognition crossed her expression and the first thing she did was grasp my arm, leading me into the house.

"Isabella?"

I wanted to correct her on the way she said my name but again, no words came to the surface.

"Oh my goodness! Edward, bring her luggage into the house. When you're done, get her a towel and sit her by the fireplace. I need to call Charlie and tell him our daughter is here!"

_Our _daughter. That's who she referred to me as. _Her _daughter. Suddenly, I felt at peace in this home.

The moment Charlie knelt by my side, I instantly threw myself at him. I missed him right that second and I loved him with my whole heart. He was _my_ Daddy. Yes, he may have seemed emotionless on the outside. But when he hugged me back, I _knew _who he was…who he'd always been. He had to let me stay; I couldn't go back. I had to persuade him to let me live with him and his new family.

I begged and pleaded. When I told him about Phil—not all of it— but just enough to see if he would, he believed me. Charlie, the father whom I've spent vacations with occasionally flat-out believed me. He trusted my truth without a doubt in the world. Best of all, he said that I never had to go back to Phoenix with _them_ again.

I was ecstatic!

I now had a new mom, my _REAL_ dad, and a brother who—for three minutes—I seriously thought was His Holiness.

Life couldn't have gotten any better than at that moment.

Then my stomach started acting weird. It didn't begin acting that way until I saw _him. _While in the shower, his face would pop in my mind and my body began to have bizarre reactions to it. I didn't understand what was going on with me. I knew one thing for sure: I definitely had to find out what it was about Edward, the young boy who rejected to change his last name.

Hopping out of the shower, I walked into my new room to see Elizabeth sitting on my bed, rummaging through my suitcases. Normally, that alone would have sent me into a frenzy. But I felt a strong sense to trust this woman who called me her daughter when she recognized me. That was funny because I didn't even know her.

Elizabeth sat and talked with me about my immediate departure from Phoenix. She couldn't believe that a girl my age could travel cross-country alone by myself and not be afraid.

"You're the bravest girl I've ever known." She said.

Elizabeth offered to take me shopping the very next day for a new wardrobe, explaining that it would help to adjust with my new scenery.

"But for now, I'm going to make us some dinner." She rubbed my hair in comforting strokes. "After that, it's off to bed for you. You've come a long way and you look like you haven't slept in days!"

When we'd gone downstairs, my father was hanging up the phone and Edward was sitting on the couch watching television. Elizabeth told me to join my new brother and get to know him.

"He's a very fun person."

Edward was watching Cartoon Network when I sat across from him on the couch, tucking my legs around themselves. He didn't look like the talkative type, so I just sat there and studied him watching television.

Sometimes, he made weird faces at the TV. He'd suck his lips in when watching a commercial. He twitched his nose every now and then, as if it was itching. Edward had a habit of running his fingers through his hair, which touched the back of his neck then. He would scratch his eye with the palm of his hand. He breathed heavily. Every time I discovered something new he did, my stomach twisted into knots and my body responded to it. There was no denying what that feeling was.

I had a crush on my older brother and I'd just met him.

"Why are you staring at me?" He turned to face me. I didn't even know he knew I was watching him.

"Because I want to." I replied, because it was true. I could watch Edward do those funny patterns all day and never get tired of them.

"You're pretty fucking weird you know."

Well, that was really nothing new. One side of my mouth turned upward thinking back on the kids in class who said the same thing to me.

"So I've been told."

That response just seemed to agitate him. Then he went down the list of stuff of his he didn't want me to touch and things I couldn't do. As if I didn't have any home-training. How dare he insult my intelligence! I just travelled through how many states by myself? Then he had the gall to smack me in the face with his rules like I wasn't house broken? Like he was better than me?

_Fuck you!_

I gave his ass the finger.

And that's how my dilemma began with my step-brother, Edward Anthony Masen.

He treated me like some stupid kid with bad manners. Edward just thought he could tell me what to do, when to do it, and how it needed to be done. He wanted to make up the rules and force me to abide by them. He thought I would cave under the pressure because I was on his turf.

He wanted to play Hard Ball.

Well, the ball may have been on his court, but I was the fucking referee, which meantI called all the shots.

I did what every little girl would do when she had a crush on a boy. I worked his nerves. I found his buttons and I pushed them constantly.

Whatever Edward demanded, I did the total opposite. When he left the house, I was in his room rearranging all his stuff just because I knew it would frustrate the hell out of him when he couldn't find what he was looking for. Then I'd wait until I'd hear him come through the front door before I ran into his room and sat on his bed, daring him to say something about it when he saw me there. If he bought a new book he'd fancied, I'd lock my door on him and make him wait until I finished reading it. When I knew he had a paper due for school, I'd hide his laptop in between my mattresses.

Almost every day, I would find something that Edward treasured and take it away from him just to learn what response he'd illustrate. He'd come screaming at me to give him his shit back. It wasn't right but I merely got off on messing with Edward. He was like a new toy to me.

My fascination with him became addictive.

Because of my obsession with my step-brother and not knowing how to handle it, we fought a lot. I had this urgent yearning to be wherever Edward was at all times. Whenever he went out somewhere, whether he'd be by himself or with friends, I tagged along. Sometimes he let me hang out with him. Other times, he'd kick my ass out of his Volvo and tell me to stop being such a nosy little pisser. When he would drive to Port Angeles, I used to sneak into the trunk of his car and wait until he'd be so far gone out of Forks before revealing my company. Edward hated when I did that but I didn't care. Plus I always found a way to make him laugh or brighten his spirits so he wouldn't regret having me around.

But there were those moments when my little schemes backfired on me. Those were the episodes where I pushed Edward so past the limit he'd physically hit me. I'd hit him back and we'd end up in a huge brawl. One of our worst fights happened in his Volvo.

That particular day, the weather rose to a mere sixty-eight degrees and the sun was shining. Edward made plans to go out with friends. There was a girl named Tanya he liked who was going to meet him at a rendesvous with the others. I got myself dressed and ready; I was going with him. He didn't ask me to go but he didn't say I couldn't go, either.

Hearing the front door shut, I hurried down the stairs to catch up with him. When he unlocked the doors from his side, I jumped in.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I hopped in his car.

"I'm coming with you." I simply stated.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, you are not."

"You're either going to let me come with you or your mom and my dad are going to find out about that spectacular party you threw last weekend while they were away for their anniversary."

His jaw flexed. "If you say _anything_ about that, I'm going to kick your little ass."

"You sure you want to do that?"

Edward leaned over the driver's side to get at me in the passenger seat.

"OH _DAAAAADYYYYY_!"

"What the hell are you doing? Shut up!" He grabbed at me.

I screamed,"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Edward covered my mouth with his hand. "Alright, alright! You can come with me. But I swear to god if you scream one more time, I will beat you till you're blue. You got that you little shit? Nod!"

I did. He released me from his grip.

"You're an annoying little brat!" He said as he got in the car and started the engine. "_Can't go anywhere_…"

Taking off down the long driveway, he barked, "Put on your seatbelt before I hit you in the eye."

He pinched my side until I was safely buckled.

"There. You happy now?" I smiled, showing all of my teeth.

"No, you're still here." He grimaced.

On the road, I watched Edward driving. He looked so appealing from the side view. Questions about him began forming in my head.

_How does his sideburns get so long? How did his nose get that crook on the side of it? How'd he learn how to drive with one hand? How come he doesn't cut his nails? What is that thing he keeps moving when he's driving?_

"Eyes ahead." He said, still facing the road.

I turned about-face with my arms crossed. _Stupid boy_. He never let me do anything fun. It took all of ninety seconds for me to be bored out of my mind before I started doing things to agitate him. When he stopped at a light, I turned on the radio.

"Ew, what is this?" I asked as some hideous music began playing.

"It's classical music, shit smart people listen to." He glared at me.

I stuck my finger in my mouth, pretending to vomit. "Boriiiing."

I switched the station. More boring stuff. After switching five stations, Edward demanded for me to leave the damn radio alone. So I sat back in my seat listening to music that could put bears to sleep. A minute later, he switched to a local rock station.

"Finally, some real music!" I danced in my seat, singing along with the song. Edward rolled his eyes and softly chuckled at my playful antics.

"Baby Bird, your voice could wake the dead," he said.

I stuck my middle finger up at him and kept singing and dancing. I caught Edward sneaking glances at me and wearing that smirk I admired so much. I accidentally bumped my elbow into the glove compartment, popping it open. Everything in it hit the floor.

Edward snapped, "See what you did? Pick it up, now!"

I unbuckled my seatbelt and picked up the materials from the floor of the car to put back in the glove compartment. The last object I picked up was a small rectangular black box, opened. On the upper right of it was a picture of a gold helmet. I read the words on the box aloud.

"Trojan Magnum: Ecstasy," I read, followed by the quote under it with enthusiasm. "_Feels like there's nothing there!_"

Edward's head snapped in my direction. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and I swear that boy turned tomato red.

"Give me that!" He reached for the box in my hand but I held it out of his reach as I continued to read the words.

"Ultra smooth lubricant. Twelve premium latex condoms." I gasped as I realized what I was holding in my hand. I turned toward Edward with my mouth hanging wide open.

"YOU'RE HAVING SEX!"

Still reaching out for the box, Edward shouted, "Give them to me, Bella! I'm not fucking around!"

I ignored him, instead reaching into the open box and pulling out the remainder of the condoms. The box read twelve; I only pulled out three condoms.

"Oh yeah you are fucking around! You're fucking around plenty!"

"Watch your mouth and put my stuff back where you found it!"

"I'm telling!"

Edward gripped my arm, twisting it painfully.

"Ow! Let go of me!" I cried.

"Put them back in the box and put it away right now!"

"Can you let go of my arm first?" I struggled to get free but that only made him grip tighter. "Ow, Edward, stop it!"

"You've got one good arm left; _Use it_!"

With my useful untwisted arm, I stuffed the condoms back in the box. "Okay, let me go!"

"I said Put. Them. Away." He twisted more, making me scream in agony. I threw the box in the glove compartment.

"There! They're in, they're in!"

Edward dropped my arm and shoved me into the passenger door. Then he slammed the glove compartment shut.

"Ow, you jerk!"

"Put your seatbelt on, sit still, and shut the hell UP! I promise you Bella, if you move again or say ANYTHING I'm going to rip your damn arm out of its socket. Do you hear me?"

I nodded.

That apparently wasn't enough for him. "Answer me!"

"You said not to say anything."

The next look he gave me interpreted murder.

"Fine!"

When Edward finally calmed down and focused on the road again, I couldn't hold my silence any longer.

"For someone who gets laid as much you do, you're unusually uptight."

"Bella…" he said in his dangerously calm voice. I closed my mouth immediately.

I watched him shift gears for a few seconds before speaking again. "How can you have so much sex and still be an asshole? I heard sex is supposed to relieve stress, not cause it."

"Bellaaa, I'm warning you..." His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles turned white.

"Is it true that when you use it a lot, you lose it? Cuz if that's the case, yours is going to fall the fuck off."

That did it. Edward smashed his fist on the dashboard so hard, it vibrated the whole car.

"Isabella Marie fucking Swan…" He hit the dashboard again. And again…and again. "One more time. One more _fucking_ time! Oh my God. **Unbelievable! **Fasten that trap of yours or I'm gonna pull you out of the car and beat you dead! Shuttup! Shut the hell up!"

They say curiosity killed a cat. Common sense warned me to sit motionless. I should have left him alone. I shouldn't have pushed his buttons after that last outburst. I shouldn't have moved one inch. Most of all, I definitely shouldn't have moved the stick shift the minute he got on the phone to tell his friend that we were almost there…

The car jerked back discharging an almost deafening, pierced screech. Edward dropped the phone from his hand, stepped down on the clutch, seized the wheel and shifted gears. Once he had control again, he pulled off the road and unfastened his seat belt.

"That's it. That is it! I have had it; YOU ARE DEAD!"

_Note to self: If you value your life, get the hell out of the car!_

I urgently scrambled to unfasten my seat belt as Edward pulled me by the rim of my shirt. Screaming, I'd gotten the seat belt undone and made for the door. I had only gotten one foot out of the car before Edward dragged me back in by my hair and commenced to hitting me everywhere on my body—except for my face—with his closed fists.

"YOU STUPID, PSYCHOPATHIC LITTLE BITCH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU, HUH? WHAT DID I TELL YOU! DID YOU THINK I WAS FUCKING WITH YOU? YOU THINK I WON'T HIT A GIRL?"

_I'm going to die…he's seriously going to kill me this time!_

Oh god.

I had to get out of the car before I blacked out and he hid my body somewhere in the woods. When I saw the opportunity, I got hold of Edward's medium length hair and snatched some of it out. That only infuriated him more and he started yelling all types of crazy shit at me.

"You loony motherfucker…chaotic witch….fucking nut basket….what are you trying to do, huh, kill us? Do you want to die?"

I'd never seen Edward in such a deranged state.

Using desperate measures, I scratched his face and bit the hell of his arm. He shouted in pain, finally releasing me enough where I could break free and run out of the car.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Cars passed us down the road but none of them stopped us. Who'd voluntarily want to get in the middle of a quarrel?

The next thing I felt was a shove in my back that made me fall to the ground. There on the asphalt our fight continued. I kicked and screamed as he hit me across my legs and arms. I gave him a swift kick in the nuts and he buckled over on the ground. Using that as an opportunity of weakness, I climbed on him, getting my licks in while he was momentarily distracted.

"Can't say nothing now, huh bitch?" I said, standing up, kicking him in the stomach and wherever else I saw fit to do damage. Edward grabbed my foot, making me trip and fall. I immediately got back up because I knew I was in danger. He was coming to. Running back to the car, I got in on the side closest to me—in the driver's seat.

Edward lost it. "What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT CAR RIGHT NOW!"

I pressed the locks on the door, locking myself in the car and away from him. Putting my foot on the gas, I tried to run his ass over, but with the car being stick shift, I didn't know what the hell I was doing. Edward beat on the window, yelling for me to open the door. When he'd finally had enough of my shit, he took his shirt off and wrapped it around his hand. Then he punched in the driver's side window.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die._

Edward snatched the keys from the ignition and dragged me out of the car.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

He looked like he was about to punch me in the face, but another car came driving down the road and stopped, seeing the drama. It was a Forks deputy. Somebody driving passed earlier must have called the cops when they saw us fighting. The cop walked over to us and asked us what was going on. Both Edward and I were competing to tell our sides of the story. When the officer had enough of our verbal smackdown, he broke it up. Then he asked for our names to which we told him.

"You're Chief Swan's kids?"

Both Edward and I nodded. The officer shook his head and then broke into a terrible guffaw. "Does it always get _this_ bad?"

"Yes." Edward replied.

"No." I said.

"Well, I hate to do this but I'm going to have to take both of you in. Maybe you'll be safer at the station. I don't trust that I can leave you two here without worrying about another scuffle."

At the station, Edward and I were put in a holding cell until Charlie came to get us. Charlie took one look in the cell and went nuts.

"Both of you get your asses out here this minute! I cannot believe this!"

The whole ride home, Charlie lectured us to the point of boredom. We were read our rights and both got lockdown in the house that whole summer. Edward didn't speak to me for six weeks after that.

There was one time we got into it so bad that we tore the house into shambles. Edward would be the one to take most of the heat from our parents because he was older. Then they'd punish him, trapping him in the house. I was wrong for feeling happy about those times, but at least I got him to stay at home with me.

"But that's not fair!" Edward yelled at our parents. "Why am I the one being punished and not Bella? She's the one that broke the crystal vase when she threw it at me!"

"Edward, you're the eldest, the more mature one. You're supposed to be setting an example for Bella." Charlie explained.

"How can I do that when she's always irritating the hell out of me?"

Elizabeth responded, "Bella's a fourteen-year old girl, Edward. She's in the pubescent stage of her life. She can't help it. I don't think she irritates you on purpose. She looks up to you."

"So what are you saying? That I have to wait until she grows a rack, hair on her snatch, and gets her period before she breaks out of this stupid shit?"

Charlie's face turned sour. "Edward, watch your mouth! You don't talk about your sister like that. That little comment just bought you two weeks in the doghouse."

"What?" Edward screamed. "How is it my fault that she's not developing right? This is bullshit!"

"Make it three with that potty mouth of yours!" Elizabeth snapped. "My god, I don't know what's gotten into you, Edward! You were not raised to be so disrespectful!"

"What's gotten into me? Try that little runt two bedroom doors from me! Ever since she moved here, all she's ever done is ruin my life! I fucking hate that kid!" Edward stormed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to his room.

Overhearing the conversation, I locked myself into my room and sulked in misery.

Edward hated me.

I cried my eyes out for three days. The only time I came out of the room was to get food or to watch television. I didn't mean to push him so bad but I didn't know what else to do. I liked Edward a whole bunch and I didn't know how to get him to like me back. I came to the conclusion that what I'd been doing to him was stupid and silly. No wonder he hated me; I acted like a child.

When I got over my crying spell, I promised myself to never push Edward so far again. I didn't want to fight him. I wanted him to hold me. Just touch me in some way to show that he cared about me. If he could do that then I'd be alright.

After weeks of apologizing over and over again to Edward, he finally broke down and accepted.

"I don't like fighting with you, Bella." he said. "But you have got to stop doing stupid shit to get me excited! You want my attention? Just fucking talk to me. You don't have to go to extremes to get it. I'm right here."

So after we made our truce, no more physical fights happened between us. Instead, we kept it verbal based. We were having fun with each other finally. Edward thought his jokes were so supreme because he could make me cry. Most times I just faked it just so I could get him to touch me and talk sweet to me. I still sabotaged him but now I knew how to do it to get exactly what I wanted.

Then I took it too far again and almost got a guy who had the hots for me hurt. Edward and I were dishing out some of our best verbal insults at each other. Generally, it never bothered me much. Then he just had to go and call me a suicidal virgin who couldn't get a boyfriend. That hurt the hell out of me. I never had a boyfriend because I didn't want one. The only boy I craved lived in the same house as me and I couldn't have him.

Once again, I came up with one of my sick schemes to get a reaction out of Edward. I couldn't help it; I just had to get him to show some type of feelings for me. My skin has always been pale and sensitive. The day we got into that fight in his car, my body looked like it had gotten hit by a truck. I didn't hurt much but it did look like a bad case of domestic abuse.

Using that as inspiration, I went into the bathroom and took off my sweater. I already looked a hot mess from the crying.

_Calling me a suicidal virgin. I'll show his ass._

Taking a face towel, I ran it under hot water. Then I used the steaming towel to pinch marks on the mounds of my very small breasts.

The hot water agitated my skin, making it a darker shade of red.

_Let's see what he thinks about this!_

Pumping myself up for the plan, I stood outside of Edward's bedroom door.

_Okay. You want to play with the big boys? Alright then, Eddie boy. Let's play._

_Ready._

_Set._

_Go._

For dramatic effect, I pushed open his door and slammed it behind me to get his attention. Then I went off into my rant. Ending it with a big kicker, I told him I wasn't a virgin anymore and that I slept with Jacob Black, Billy's kid from the Res to slap that silly grin off his face.

"You're a goddamn liar!"

That's when I show him my self-made hickeys.

In my defense, I seriously thought Edward would just go off on me for not telling him about it. I didn't expect him to get angry and leave the house so abruptly. I knew where he was heading and that the joke had gotten out of hand.

_Oh shit. He's going after Jacob! What have I done?_

I paced around the house while waiting for him to come back. I knew the fights we used to have were insane, so I could only imagine the damage he was going to do when he got his hands on Jacob. I didn't have Jacob's number so I couldn't warn him that my big brother was coming to reorganize his face.

_Shit!_

I sat by the window waiting for Edward to come back.

_How much blood is going to be on his shirt? His hands? I can't take the sight of that._

Fifteen minutes later, Edward pulled back into the driveway.

_Damn, that was a quick beating! What did he do, break the guy's neck? If he did, is he going to be charged with murder?_

Edward didn't get out of the car for a long time so I ran out to his car to talk to him. When I observed him inside, he looked as if he was havinga brain aneurysm. He was pulling at his hair and yelling but at least there wasn't any blood on him. I knocked on the window, startling him. He got out of the car, clearly frustrated.

"You didn't do anything to him, did you?" I asked.

_I hope he didn't otherwise Lucy's got some 'splaining' to do._

"No, I didn't do anything to your boy toy."

I saw how upset I made him and I was immediately saddened by it. I promised him that I wouldn't do anything to this extreme again. Yet, the minute he hit a sensitive nerve in me, I had gone and did just that.

I apologized for disturbing him the way I did. Before I thought about it, I hugged him tightly. It occurred to me that, of all the fighting we'd done the past couple of years, we'd never even held each other in an embrace. That's kind of sad, especially since I was the one with the overbearing crush on him. I could have least attempted to cop a feel of him.

I could feel his breath in my hair and it felt so lovely.

_You better tell him nothing happened before he changes his mind and decides to hurt Jacob._

"Me and Jacob. It never happened. We never…you know."

_Alright, give it to me. I deserve it._

Only he didn't. I pulled back to catch a glimpse of his face. He wasn't even mad. Actually, it looked like he was smiling.

_He__** was**__ smiling._

"Good," he replied in relief. "So that means you're still…."

_Uh duh!_

"Oh God yes! I'm not ready for that. I could never do that with someone I don't love."

_Unless it was you. If it was you, I'd be dropping the drawers in a swift heartbeat._

Stupid say what? Did I just confess that I wanted my brother to…**do** me?

_Yeah and he can do it any damn time he wants to._

Oh my God! I never thought about him to that extent before. I thought this was just a fucking schoolgirl crush.

Was it really possible that I wanted to have…_sex_…with my own brother?

_Yep. That's pretty much what this whole thing has been about. Think about it. The angst, the drama, and all those fights you've been picking with him? Girl, you've been wanting that pony for quite some time now. How the hell did you not figure that out already? Do I have to do everything for you? What do you want me to do, hold your fucking hand and walk you to the dick?_

Jesus Christ on a pogo stick. I wanted to do my brother! I wanted him in that way. I wanted it then and I wanted it now. Only he would never go for it….would he?

_Nope, probably not. But, it doesn't hurt to think about his man meat. Everybody has to have hopes and dreams._

Before I knew what was happening Edward was going off on me about how he almost killed Jacob Black because of my lying. I tried to apologize to him but he wasn't having it.

And just like that, I was back into Bella Bitch mode.

"You made me do it! If you weren't picking on me about being a suicidal virgin who can't get a boyfriend, then I never would have done it!" I barked back.

"Oh, and you thought you'd throw that out there as a good comeback? You play too much, Bella."

Edward pushed me out of his way and ran into the house. He was going to his room—his safety net—where he'd always go whenever I pissed him off. I heard his door slam as I stepped into the house.

_You better fix it, bitch._

But how? How do I fix it?

_I don't know, but you're on your own. I've shown you the truth. Now do something about it!_

It was time to throw down the gauntlet and give into my feelings. I now had to go and tell my brother that I've been doing all of this deceitful shit to him because I had been harboring a crush on him since I was thirteen.

_Whoooooa. I didn't say do all of that._

Shut up! I'm doing it.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Go away," Edward yelled.

_See? He doesn't want to hear that shit. Come on, let's get the fuck out of here!_

No! I have to do this. Can't you see?

Against his wishes, I entered his room. Edward was lying on the bed with his arm over his face. He looked drained and tired.

_Tired of you playing with his emotions. Fix it, Bella!_

"Edward, I'm sorry."

_Here you go again with this shit…you're the sorriest piece of work I've ever known._

He didn't even give me a response.

"I didn't mean it, I swear. Don't be mad with me."

_Okay, that's a start._

Still, he said nothing and he hadn't for a long while. I was about to give up and leave until he spoke.

"You don't play about that, Bella. Do you know what I almost did to him because you lied? I was ready to kill that guy for what he did to you…well because of what you _claimed_ he did to you."

Edward was protecting my virgin status for me?

_Swoon!_

I wanted to hug and thank him for it but I couldn't very well do that because he was lying down.

_So get in there!_

What?

_Kick those shoes off and climb on in. You wanted your chance. Now you got it._

My feet carried me into the bed. The stirring in my body drove me to sit on top of Edward.

_Good god, girl. I didn't know you had it in you!_

Edward's shocked by my actions, but he did not move me.

"So you almost killed him, huh?" I smiled inside and out.

"That is not funny."

"No, but it shows me something."

"Yeah, what's that?'

"You care for me."

"Of course I do, stupid girl."

Okay, I cared for him and he cared for me. So how come he had never shown that he cares for me? How come I have to do all the work to get him to show it to me? Why did he treat me rotten all the time when I wasn't scheming?

"So why do you tease me so much when you care for me?"

"You're my little sister." He answered so obviously. "It's my job to tease you and make you feel like crap. That's what big brothers do."

That meant he was doing everything he did to me on purpose, too? Huh, now I didn't feel so bad for messing with him so much. However, it still didn't add up.

"But that makes no sense. If you care for me, doesn't that mean you're supposed to show it by being nice to me?"

Edward looked like he was having an internal struggle with himself. Was I annoying him again? Maybe I should stop asking him so many questions.

_Yeah, shut up._

No, you shut up. This is my time to shine.

"Not necessarily." He retorted. "I don't kick your ass when you're sneaking into the fridge eating my food and drinking my juice."

"I didn't know you knew about that."

Damn, he knew I was pulling the snatch and grab with his vittles. I thought I'd been very discreet about it.

_You forget the boy suffers from OCD syndrome. He notices everything!_

"Well, I do. So there goes your proof. Now get off me."

So he recognized all this time that I'd been sneaking into his shit and he never said anything about it? That was not like Edward. He'd never been known for giving me a break when I messed with any of his stuff. The boy always had fits every time I touched something of his. Why hadn't he said anything about it?

Unless…

I put all of my weight on him when I figured it out. Either that or pass out from the excitement ripping through me.

"You love me."

He looked so uncomfortable about my admission that he didn't even look at me. His face was getting redder by the second.

"Yeah something like that."

_That's so fucking cool._

"Say it." I wanted to hear him say it just to see how it sounded out loud.

"I just did."

"No, I want to hear you say the words."

_Please? Say it so I can hear it. Just this once._

But he didn't.

"You need to get up, Bella. Right now." He firmly stated.

I couldn't do that just yet. Not while I was floating in my moment. Edward, no matter what I did to him, always made me feel protected. We fought but he wouldn't dare let anyone else touch me. Hell, the thing with Jacob proved that truth. He was letting me eat his food without putting foot to ass for a reason. My big brother had a heart.

"I feel it. I feel the way you care about me now. And I know you love me even though you don't want to say it. That's ok; you will soon enough."

I was so excited about the whole revelation that I wanted to lay a big one on his cheek.

Edward loved me!

I leaned in to lay it on him when, for no reason, he moved his head and my lips landed dead on his. I was now kissing my damn brother on the lips and it's…_oh my god_! His pouty lips were sooo soft on mine…and warm, too! It only lasted a split second, but that was enough to get me on fire. Then I realized that my lips were actually _on_ Edward's. I moved back swiftly.

Uh-oh. I was in trouble now. Edward's probably going to smack the hell out of me and beat me to death. Then he'd tell on me like I always told on him. My dad would flip when he found out! Instantly, I became scared because if dad found out that I had the hots for my step-brother, he'd more than likely ship me off back to Renee and Chester. I couldn't have that!

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" I struggled with words as the worry washed over me. "I didn't mean it, I swear! Please don't tell my dad about this! I'll do anything you want just please don't get me in trouble!"

I was _not_ going back to that house! If Chester saw me developing, he'd want to do more than rubbing. I never wanted him to ever touch me again! I had to get Edward to see what this will do if he told my dad about this. If he tattled, then...then I froze. Edward's lips were on mine again. And I knew damn well I didn't make it happen. What was he doing?

_He's kissing you, that's what! Be right back…I'm going to get the popcorn. Don't move until I get back!_

My brain stalled but not my body. My fingers had a mind of their own and they attacked my brother's hair. My lips…those fuckers just joined the party and kissed him back. We were going at it like two rabbits in heat.

_HEY! I thought I told you not to move! _

_Oh well. Fuck it. _

_Butter: Check. Milk Duds: Check. Sprite: Check_

_We're fucking good to go!_

I was tugging at his hair and melting into Edward's hands as he kissed me. By then we were both fighting for dominance.

Then Edward did some freaky shit I'd only seen in movies. He put his tongue in my mouth. I had never done that. Didn't tongue action require skill? He was confusing me.

"I don't know how to kiss like that, Edward." I admitted.

His lips were still on mine as he spoke through them. "It's okay; I'll teach you."

_Holy moly! He wants to do this with me!_

Edward put his long tongue in my mouth again and the thing damn near choked me. I pulled back to breathe. I was looking at him and he did the same. I was confused as hell about what to do next and he just sat there waiting for…I don't know.

Then his lips pushed back into mine again. _Okay. We're kissing. _I got that part down. His warm tongue caressed my lower lip and that felt…pretty friggin sweet. I stuck my tongue out to touch his bottom lip but he never moved his tongue. So I licked it.

_Tastes awesome right?_

It did taste awesome. So much so that I became a little more daring and stuck my tongue in his mouth like he'd done mine. Edward moved his tongue. I guess I was supposed to follow his lead, so I moved mine with his. There was warmth, saliva, and sucking noises. He just pulled my bottom lip into his mouth.

_Oh, so this is French kissing._

I could do this all day!

_You know what? Me too! Going for refills. Do me a favor and keep it PG-13 will ya?_

I'm trying, but I can't promise anything.

Suddenly, I was under Edward and his body started pressing into mine. That's when I felt it.

_Oh, that's what that was?_

Edward's…penis, dick, cock? Yeah, that thing was hard as a rock! My thigh was feeling the burn as it rubbed against me. And you know what? My virgin area began to react to it! It was like the yang to my yin. Edward's hand moved to my boob and my head swam in proverbial bliss.

_Damn! I can't trust you enough to leave for five seconds and I come back to this. Didn't I say PG-13? _

He pulled up my sweater but I was lying on it so he couldn't get it past my midriff. I leaned up to take it off and when came out of it, Edward was out of his, too.

_Woooooow!_

The last time I saw Edward without his shirt off, we were in the middle of an intense UFC match so I wasn't paying attention.

Now?

I couldn't even break my eyes away from him. His chest looked like ripples of waves. There was hair on it, something I'd always found gross on any man. But Edward's chest hair?

**Fucking King. **

There wasn't much on his pecks. Then there was a trail of hair leading down to…well…Penis Island. And Penis Island's Palm Tree was tall and erect. My eyes could have fallen out of my sockets right there. That bulge looked huge in his pants. I didn't know if I could handle something like that. I looked up at Edward and it was like he could tell what I was thinking.

Edward leaned back into me, kissing me the French way again and I'd forgotten why I was all panicky in the first place. My fingers traveled to his chest. I started from his waist and ran the back of my fingers all the way up to his pecks. With the front of my hand, my fingers traced back down to the starting line.

I've heard of six packs feeling like a washboard when stroked. That's not how his felt to me. Edward's six-pack reminded me of piano keys, only they didn't make music. Classical…that's what I'd think of whenever I rubbed Edward's chest. It was like that classical music playing in his car while the violins or whatever other instrument came in the background…

I'd never look at that genre of music as boring again.

His nipples looked like little cymbals. I pinched them between my fingers and Edward made a hissing sound like a snake.

"Oh, does that hurt?"

"No, no. You keep…doing that."

"Does it feel good?"

My nipple had gotten hard at his touch when his palm first grazed it. It had grown into a tight form, and it felt nice.

"Hell yeah!" Edward smiled.

I was making him happy again. I liked seeing Edward that way.

The palm tree continued to rub right into my crotch. That panicky feeling settled in my stomach.

Okay. I needed to see **exactly** what I was working with here.

_Good point. Gooood point._

"Can I…see it?"

Edward thought about it for a second and then began to unbuckle his pants. He pulled them down halfway along with his briefs.

The Palm Tree sprung out straight at me.

_Boing!_

Edward had a pretty big dick.

_Trojan Magnums, baby!_

I put my hand around it but it didn't fit the whole way. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. It had gotten as hard as it looked in his jeans yet the texture of it was soft. The heat of it felt wonderful in my hands. I squeezed right around the head and the damn thing started to leak.

_Why didn't I pay attention in sex education class?_

"What's that stuff?"

Edward looked down to see what I was referring to.

"It's pre-cum."

_There's cum before the actual cum?_

I ran my fingers over the cum before the cum. The texture was…slippery? No.

Slick.

I once put my hands in my private area while bathing to find there was very small hole down there. Looking at my hand around Edward's penis, I was not sure at all if he could even fit that thing inside of me.

"Edward, is it going to hurt me?"

"Yeah but not as much if I do it the right way."

_Now there's more than one way to do it?_

"What's the right way?"

Edward explains the different ways to do "it" to me. "Which way do you want me to do it?"

_Edward's going to have sex with me!_

My heart was drumming so damn fast I couldn't tell if my breathing was fine or not.

_Calm down. You're panicking again. Don't fuck this up for me!_

"Um, fast…I think. But after that, will you go slow if it hurts really bad?"

"I'll go as slow as you want. You ready?"

_Here goes nothing. Goodbye virgin status: Welcome to the World of Sex._

I nodded. Edward grabbed one of those gold foil packets like the ones I saw in his car. I watched as he rolled it on himself.

I'd have to learn how to do that the next time we did this.

_Alriiight! That's my girl, thinking about future incestuous sex._

Oh shut up!

Edward unbuckled my pants with ease as if he were the one wearing them. I was out of them before I even had a chance to blink. Then he started on my underwear. Somewhere in the middle of undressing me, Edward freaked the hell out.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!"

"What? What?" What the hell just happened?

"Put your clothes on! NOW!"

Did he not like what he saw? Was something wrong with me?

One minute, everything was good. The next minute, he looked absolutely disgusted by me. Talk about insecure! I was on the brink of tears.

"Did I do something wrong? What did I do?" I asked, trying to hold it together.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. The fault is mine. I could go to jail for any sexual act with you!"

_That's what he's worried about? Who the hell is going to find out about it?_

"But I won't tell, Edward. I'll promise."

He was all frantic, hastily putting his clothes together on his body.

"I couldn't live with myself for having sex you. You're my damn kid sister! I could never look your dad in the eyes knowing that I did that to you."

"He doesn't have to know."

What is his deal? I was his kid sister five minutes ago and he was all for it. Now he wants to go on a guilt trip? Screw that; I was ready now!

"Well I'll know. And it's wrong. Why can't you stay out of my room like I tell you to?" he yelled.

That just stung in a very cruel way. I couldn't even hold back the tears now and I bawled my eyes out. I felt him sit on the bed but I couldn't even see him through my tears.

"Look. I didn't mean to yell at you. What just happened right now? That is crazy. Things got taken too far out of context. I shouldn't be experimenting with you. I'm supposed to look after you, not fornicate with you."

"But we're not real brother and sister, Edward." I said, hoping that would change his mind.

"Still your dad is married to my mom. That just makes what we did weird as hell, you know?"

_No. It wasn't weird for me one bit._

I wanted to tell him that, however. We did just make up in an unnatural way for him. I didn't want to fuck it up by saying something to piss him off so I nodded in agreement.

I had no idea what we were supposed to do now that we'd gone that far.

"So does that mean that we have to go back to the way things were with us?" I crossed my fingers.

"You mean the fighting and teasing?"

_Please say no. Please say no._

Edward sighed before responding, "Afraid so."

_Noooooo!_

"I'll keep dishing out my best shit at you, but I won't take it as far as I did today. So get your jokes ready, cuz it's going to get ugly."

He punched me in the arm in a playful manner. I posed a laugh and then dressed myself. Edward said he could go to jail for having sex with me, which was true. Our age difference was unacceptable in the public eye because, at his age, he was considered an adult. Law sucked. If only I was a couple of years older…

"Edward?" I called his name while buttoning my jeans.

"Hmm?"

"If I was a little bit older, would you have kept going?"

Edward took into consideration what I was asking him for a minute before replying, "I don't know Bella. Maybe if your legs weren't so skinny and you had boobs to grab hold of then, yeah. I definitely would have kept going."

_Oh, that was low. Really low._

Bitchy Bella back in effect!

I grabbed a pillow and smacked him upside the head with it. He snickered at me.

"You're such a dick!"

"You're still a psycho bitch with baby tits!"

I tried to hit him again, but he blocked my blow with another pillow.

"One day, I'm going to be irresistible, Edward Masen, you just wait and see! I'm going to be so hot that guys are gonna be beating down the front door trying to get to me."

"The only thing those guys are gonna be beating is their cocks. After they've seen your hideous face, they're never going to want to have sex again!"

"You're an asshole!"

"You're a cunt!"

"You're a cross-dressing demon breeder!"

"Your face shrivels dicks for a living, bitch!"

"I've got your bitch, bitch!"

Our pillow fight and mockery lasted for about ten minutes, and then Edward kicked me out of his room. Had I known things between us would have changed so drastically, I would have never left his room so soon that day. Edward kept his door mostly locked so I couldn't get in quite as often as I used to. He began staying away from home as often as possible. He found a job in Port Angeles, so I couldn't hang out with him anymore. Edward didn't have to work because his father left him a shitload of money. It didn't take me long to figure out that he was pushing himself away from me.

He left me half broken and incurable.

Edward still let me eat his food and drink his juice, leaving my name on the containers and juice boxes so I could finish it off. The offer was sweet, but didn't help the feeling of rejection. I wanted him back.

The day he packed up his Volvo for college, I held him long and cried in his chest.

"I don't want you to go." I said.

"Come on, Baby Bird," he spoke into my hair. "Don't be like that. I'll be back before you know it."

"You better."

"You still have my email address right?"

"Yes."

"Well don't sweat it. We'll still keep in touch and I'll call you when I'm not knee deep in studies."

I looked up at his face to gaze into his lovely green eyes. It would be the last time I'd see them for the next two years. All I could think about was French, the piano, cymbals, and palm trees. That day in his room was the best day of my life. Somewhere inside, I was praying that it was the best day of his, too.

Edward leaned his forehead against mine and we just stared into each other. There was an energy I felt between us, mesmeric and alluring. Our faces were so close, our noses were touching. His hot breath made my skin tingle as he spoke. "I'll miss you the most, tramp."

I laughed. Kissing my forehead, he parted from me and went to kiss Elizabeth and hug Charlie who were both standing on the porch. Before he hopped in the car, I ran to the car and asked him when he'd be coming home.

"When your tits grow and your ass fills out. Oh, and it wouldn't hurt if you wear dresses and learned how to walk in heels. Might as well get your cherry popped while you're at it." He chortled.

Then he started up the car and drove off.

So maybe Edward was joking when he said that. It still didn't stop little ole me from taking what he said literally. He didn't say he wouldn't ever touch me. My body just had to catch up with what he desired...and I'd do everything in my power to get my step-brother, Edward Masen, to fuck me.

_Dear God (The Real One),_

_Sorry about the mix up a few years back. I really thought it was You that answered the door._

_I have a favor to ask. _

_Do You think You can help me out with my boobs?I want to surprise Edward when he comes back home from school._

_Also, could You get my dad to give us our TiVo back?_

_Okay, thanks._

_Isabella_


	3. SABOTAGE PART II

**CHAPTER 3-SABOTAGE: PART II**

"_Hey, I'm not perfect and neither are you so quit looking at me like I'm some weirdo. If you saw my stepbrother, you'd be all over his ass, too!"_ –Isabella Marie Swan

Bella

Like I said, maybe Edward was playing when he said all of those things to me before he got into his car and drove off to his new life. But from the way he'd always made fun of my body and what we did in his room, I took it to heart. That, and the fact that he hadn't come back home since he left. There was no doubt in my mind he had found me attractive enough to kiss and touch. Yet what I had wasn't desirable for him to have sexual intercourse with me. I wanted to be adequate, to have enough for Edward.

My Grandma Keller was a religious freak, always dragging me to church with her every time I visited. She once told me that God always listens to us when we're talking to him.

"He may not answer right away, Bella, but he always hears you. The world is a big place and He has a lot of important people and things He has to get to first. You just have to wait your turn to receive what you're asking for."

Well, HE needed to hurry up because I've been waiting for quite some time and I had yet to get my new knockers.

_God, _

_It's me again, Bella. I know you're listening because Dad got the TiVo again and I can record America's Next Top Model for Ali when she comes over and Family Guy throughout the week. Thanks for that by the way. Now let's move on to the matter at hand. My mosquito bites aren't growing fast enough. I need them because I really don't want to get into another round of 'itty bitty titty' jokes with Edward when he comes home. I need some leverage to fight back…and to get him to do me. So when you're done with the other important shit you have to do, could you drop 'em off to me a.s.a.p?_

_Okay, thanks_

_Bella_

_P.S. Sorry for cussing. Disregard that word. Stick to the rest of it._

Six months. Six long months I've been asking Your Holiness to help me out and what do I get?

Nothing.

I looked at my naked self in the mirror after showering and all I saw was the same old skinny Bella with small nubs that resembled deflating balloons. I prayed hard and made deals with God to do stuff for a set of plump jugs.

I helped out more around the house. I stopped asking my dad for money, instead accepting Mike Newton's offer to work at his family's camping supply store. I made straight A's and B's in school. My dad and Elizabeth even pitched in and bought me a car the same color as Edward's Volvo. But God must not have gotten my memo yet because my fun bags were still missing.

How long was this puberty thing supposed to take? I'd be eighteen in a couple of years and if I didn't get anything before then, I might very well be stuck with this body and my brother would never have the resolve to touch me again. I didn't want to look like this forever.

Going into my room, I quickly dressed for Ali and Rose's arrival. They were taking me out shopping for new clothes and shoes. Alice agreed to help me with a workout plan and Rose opted to teach me how to walk in heels. So far, all the shoes I owned had less than a three inch heel. It was about time I kicked it up a notch and learn how to strut in some pumps like a real woman.

When I heard the sound of the doorbell, I took off running down the stairs but I tripped halfway and fell down the rest of the stairs. Upon hitting the bottom, Elizabeth—who I now refer to as Mama Beth— came running from the kitchen to see what the entire ruckus was about.

When she saw me on the floor, she bent down to help me stand. "Isabella, my goodness, child! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Sorry, Mama Beth. I was just going to get the door." I said, rubbing the bump forming on my head.

"Well, try to be more careful, will you? I'll have to take out another insurance policy on you if you keep this up."

I scampered to the door and opened it for Rose and Ali. I pushed out of the door before they could get a chance to start in on me.

"Gross! What happened to you?" Rose asked, reaching to poke my bump with her finger.

I slapped her hand away. "Nothing, just a small accident. Come on, let's go."

When we arrived at the first store, I told them that I didn't want to spend too much money on clothes and shoes.

"There's no such thing as too much, Bella," Alice responded.

"I'm serious, Ali. I don't make enough for a fucking shopping spree," I said.

"Don't you have an American Express card?" Rose jumped in. "A black one at that?"

"Yes, but I can't use that."

"Why not?" Alice asked. "That's what it's for! Don't be such a prude, Bella. It's not like we're going to have you buy the mall! We're only going to grab a few things for you and that's it. We won't be in here for long."

"You promise?"

Alice used her index finger to make a cross on her chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die promise."

Death didn't come to get Alice, but I definitely had an impulse to kill her tiny ass by the time we were done. Never in my life have I ever spent seven hours driving around going in and out of stores trying on and purchasing shit. It was ludicrous!

"Bella, you have got to try this on, it will look perfect on you!" Alice would shout to me every time we hit a new store.

"This will go good with the new body you're going to have," Rose said, throwing me things to try on.

"This is too big, Rose." I replied.

"Didn't you fucking hear me say _new_ body? "

By the time we headed back to Rose's house, I had more shopping bags than the actual stores. At least I didn't spend much because the girls voluntarily chipped in when I declined to spend any more money. I hoped Charlie wouldn't bitch too much about the bill. I knew Mama Beth wouldn't; she thought I was the most selfless person. Rose agreed to hide some of my new wardrobe in her closet for me.

Back at Rose's house, Alice and she utilized their time struggling to help me walk in heels that would more than likely wound up breaking my ankles. After bruising myself for the thirtieth time, I'd had enough of high heels.

"This shit's not working guys! I can't get a handle on these heels for nothing!"

Rosalie threw up her hands. "Bella, they're _four-inch_ heels. How can you_ not _walk in them?"

"Screw this. I'm going home." I whined.

A week after that, Rose called me on the phone, blabbing "I've got an idea, one I think will fix your walking problem. Get your ass over here sissy, pronto!"

Rose swung open the door with her boyfriend, Emmett, behind her when I arrived at her house. Grabbing me by the arm, she led me up to her bedroom. I immediately noticed that everything that used to occupy her room—the bed frame, the bed, the dressers, etc. — was missing. All that was left in there were the pair of heels that had been kicking my ass and…thumbtacks.

_What the hell?_

Concern settled into my chest. "Rose, what is this? Where's your stuff?"

"In the guest room. Emmett helped me get it out of here for preparation."

"Preparation for what?"

"For helping your clumsy, stiff ass, that's what. Take those off and put these on."

I pulled my feet out of my sneakers and snapped on the death traps. "Ok, now what?"

"See the path I've made on the floor?" she pointed to the path between the thumbtacks.

I nodded.

"You have to try to walk it without falling over." Rose simply stated, as if she didn't know exactly _who_ she was talking to.

"But you know I can't do that!" I protested.

"You see the tacks, bitch? You better or else your ass in going to be stinging!"

Very carefully, I walked the path with my legs wobbling in the heels. Halfway through it, I lost my balance, stepping directly on the heel of the shoe and fell…right on the tacks. The little needles were stabbing everywhere into my skin; my arms, my legs, my...

"OOOOOW!" I screeched. "Fucking cocksucker motherfucker! I HAVE TACKS IN MY ASS!"

"Oh shit! Are okay?"Rose asked. Emmett doubled over in amusement.

"No, I'm not fucking okay, Rose! What the** hell** kind of idea is this?"

"It's the kind that says don't fall again or you're going to give acupuncture a run for its money! Now get up and try again!"

_Was this bitch serious?_

"Fuck no, I'm not doing that again!"

"Yes, you are! You asked for my assistance so I'm helping you. Now get up."

Rose helped me get the tacks out of my skin after assisting me up from the floor. Emmett was standing with his arms crossed and tears falling from his eyes as he waited for the next clumsy Bella incident. I glared at him with the evil eye.

"My bad, Bells, but if you were in my shoes…" He said, shaking with laughter. "Then again, I think you _need_ to be in my shoes."

"Can it, Emmett!" Rose barked at him.

Emmett covered his mouth with his hand trying to hold in the hilarity.

"Ok. Can you manage not to fall on your ass again?" Rose asked me.

Building up courage I answered, "I think so."

I tried walking down the path again and almost made it to the end, but I slipped. This time I caught myself before I fell. I heard Emmett snicker again.

I gave him the finger. "Fuck off, Emmett!"

"It's not my fault you can't walk a straight line!"

"You know what," I stomped over to him in fury. "I've had it with you laughing at me. You try walking your bulky ass in heels and see where it gets you!"

"Guess what?"

"What, you ass?"

"You didn't fall this time!"

The frown on my face disappeared. I looked back at Rose and she gave me the thumbs up. Emmett was right; I didn't fall or slip once. It looked like angsty Bella was more balanced and controlled.

"If Emmett keeps being a dick, this just might work." I said.

"See, Rose," he grinned, "I'm not so useless after all."

After spending a few hours switching heels, struggling to walk, and Emmett's asinine behavior, I packed up my shoes and called it an evening, promising Rosalie that I would practice my newfound struts and poses at home. Day after day, I practiced in various heels ranging from four to six inches. After a few months, I had the whole strutting it like a runway model walk down.

Next in line: The Workout Plan.

The thing is, I wanted to add a few pounds to my skinny frame and turn my body into a voluptuous work of art. Alice had a complete schedule made out for her and Rose to follow. It worked for them, as their bodies were flawless. I ached for her to create one that would work for me as well. For weight gain, Alice suggested foods with high protein such as chicken breasts, eggs, tuna, yogurt, peanut butter, and milk, etc.

"Boneless chicken breasts are better. Salmon is good for the skin. Oooh, and nuts!" She said.

"Nuts?"

"Yes. Peanuts, cashews, stuff like that. My trainer, Pablo, knows everything! I can't wait for you to meet him! He even has his own workout tapes, but we'll get to that once we have you on an ample workout regimen."

So Alice took me to the small gym where we were to meet up with her trainer, Pablo. When we walked through the door Ali runs up to an average height lean man. His hair is as black and spiky as Alice's except the tips are frosted blond. I was flabbergasted by the way he was dressed. Pablo, a man who looked to be in his early thirties, was wearing a white and black leopard print leotard with black cut off jean shorts and lime green tights. Alice hugged him before introducing us. Still shocked by his attire, I said nothing and chose to shake his hand instead.

"So you're the one Alice has been talking about? No wonder she's been jabbering on about you. Honey, look at you; you're a twig! Do you eat?"

_Excuse me fag hag? Look who's talking! You look like a cross between a broke down Backstreet Boy, Richard Simmons, and a crackhead. Christ, Ali what the heck did you get me into?_

"Though, you're not totally useless," he tapped his fingers against his cheek as he looked me up and down. I'd never felt so on display and exposed. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll have this little body whipped into shape in a matter of weeks."

Never judge a book by its cover. That day, Pablo worked the hell out of me. He may have looked weird as shit but the man knew how to work a gal into a stupor. While I was sweating my ass off, Alice worked out side by side with this Pablo character like it was a piece of cake. After running me into the ground, Pablo told Alice to bring me back the following day.

"This one has drive, Alice. I may be able to save her from herself."

_Asshole._

But Pablo did save me from myself—my previous self that is. My arms and legs had a sense of definition to them. Not enough to look like beefcake, but just enough to give off feminine pride. I now had an ass thanks to those booty exercises Pablo had shown me. The muscles in my stomach were now toned. The new wardrobe I had hugged my new body in an appeasing way, thanks to the extra pounds I gained.

The boys in school began noticing the change in my appearance in a positive way. Between classes, I would find notes in my locker with their numbers on them asking me to call them so they could take me out. At the end of the school day, I would find random guys who never paid any attention to me standing by my car waiting for me.

Doors were now being held open for me instead of being shut in my face. The boldest of them would be sitting in their cars in my driveway before I got home. I couldn't say it didn't boost my confidence because it did. I loved the attention I received for my appearance. Even Mama Beth complimented me for coming out of my shell. Though Charlie wasn't that thrilled about it. I'd done everything I set out to do and the results were phenomenal.

Well, almost everything.

My breasts were still M.I.A. God still hadn't gotten back to me. I was growing impatient. I needed those love puppies special delivered overnight on a UPS Express freight train and dropped off at my bedroom door. So I said another prayer to let Him know that I meant serious business. I wanted my jigglers bad!

_Hey Almighty One, _

_It's me again. Isabella Marie Swan. As in Charlie Swan's kid in Forks, Washington. It's on the left side of the United States map, right between British Columbia and Oregon, remember? Of course You remember it; You made it. Look…um, I've been waiting forever for those baby feeders I asked You to send me a while back. I know You've got a shitload on Your hands right now with little things like war, crime, starving children in Africa, and Maury Povich revealing babies' daddies results. Nevertheless, do You think You could put all that on hold and send me what I asked for? I told You I need them for when Edward comes home. I kept my part of the bargain, so now it's time for You to keep Yours. _

_Sincerely Speaking,_

_Me_

Edward and I sent emails to each other back and forth. He called home every now and then when he said he had the chance. He'd send gifts for the family on holidays. He even bought me an iPhone for my sixteenth birthday to replace the small Nano I carried around. Edward had stored some tunes of his on it for me. When I put the earphones in and pressed play, his voice spoke through the speakers with a message.

"_This is for the little brat who has no taste in good music. Just thought I'd leave you some of the classics. Can't have you illiterate in every aspect of your life now, can I? Anyway, Happy Birthday to you and I'll see you soon."_

The next thing I heard was Classical music. Everything about that day came rushing back to me full force. At night, I would go into his room, lie in his bed, and listen to it to put me to sleep. I haven't even downloaded any of my music on it yet.

It's been well over a year and he still hadn't come back to Forks. I wondered what is what that kept him away for so long. Maybe he was serious and wouldn't come back until I physically matured. Life wasn't the same without him and I needed him to come back to me so we could finish where we left off that day in his bedroom. However, as much as I wanted him to come home, I didn't want him to see me until everything about me was to his liking.

One particular night, I caught him online and requested to chat with him. He answered back.

**BMS: what the hell is up with the new name?**

**DickUDownDazzler: its 4 the ladies. u like?**

**BMS: no, it makes u look desperate…and gay.**

**DickUDownDazzler: says the suicidal virgin. **

**BMS: haha how do u know i'm still a virgin? i could be getting it left and right.**

**DickUDownDazzler: lol u make me laugh. what r u doing up so late?**

**BMS: it's like ten o clock! and u really need to change ur name. it makes u look like an anxious fuck who can't get laid.**

**DickUDownDazzler: u know what ur initials stand for?**

**BMS: don't even start that shit again**

**DickUDownDazzler: Bowel Movement Symptoms**

**BMS: ew, that's just nasty**

**DickUDownDazzler: Butt Mud Strainer**

**BMS: stop**

**DickUDownDazzler: Booty Munching Sauce**

**BMS: fuck u**

**DickUDownDazzler: i crax myself up **

**BMS: do u always have to be such a dick?**

**DickUDownDazzler: how about this...Beautiful Morning Star**

**BMS: **** when r u coming home**

**DickUDownDazzler: soon**

**BMS: u said that before**

**DickUDownDazzler: u got those milk shakers yet**

**BMS: i'm serious.**

**DickUDownDazzler: me 2. I want to see some sweater meat.**

**BMS: Will you call?**

…

**BMS: Edward?**

…

**BMS: EDWARD!**

That fucking shitstick! He always did this to me.

**BMS: EDDIE!**

The house phone rang. I picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Don't call me Eddie."

"You would call just for that."

"You miss me yet?"

"No…when are you coming home?"

He laughed. "I knew you did. It's not thad simple to just pick up and leave, Bella. I'm very busy. I've got a place to tend to…work…school. I have responsibilities here."

"All excuses. You can visit. And how come you haven't invited me out to see where you live?"

"I will."

"When?"

"Soon I said."

"Edward, you always say that and then you never do—"

"Jesus, Bella, can't we just talk on the damn phone without you pestering me about coming home or here? Quit bugging me about it already!"

"Oh go fuck yourself!" I screamed, slamming down the receiver.

This happened quite often the longer he stayed away. We'd chat, he'd call, I'd get mad at him for leaving me here alone, and then hang up in his face. He would call right back swearing up a storm because I'd hung up on him. Then we'd get to fighting over the dumbest shit two siblings could rival about.

Sometimes it lasted minutes, other times hours. I only acted that way because I missed him so much. The childish behavior couldn't be avoided on my part. I was irate that he was holding himself hostage from me. How dare he stay away all this time after what hemade happen between us! This was his fault!

He confirmed it for me. Edward wasn't coming home until I did what he told me to do.

These fucking tits needed to hurry up and grow!

So how does one speed up the puberty process?

"_Might as well get your cherry popped while you're at it..."_

His words rang in my head and right then it clicked.

SEX!

Sex is supposed to change the body, right? If I have sex, my nubs should grow then. Genius! Why didn't I think of this before? My body wouldn't cooperate on its own so I had to take the necessary steps to get it there. If God wasn't going to help me, I would have to take matters into my own hands.

I needed to have sex.

_Okay, Holy Power. I've waited for You long enough. It's time to do things my way._

I know I said I was going to wait until I loved someone before I had sex but I already knew the person I wanted to have sex with. That person was my big brother, Edward. True, it's supposed be forbidden to think of him in that way but I didn't care. It wasn't like we shared the same blood type, so it couldn't be _that_ prohibited.

Okay. All I needed now was to find a sucker I could trust enough to let fuck me. Yet, who could be the right person for the job? I ran down a list of guys' names that I thought were cute enough to participate with me in doing the dirty deed. Opening up my Forks year book, I could only shake my head at the choices.

Not Mike Newton. He'd tell everybody in the damn school and Jessica Stanley was smitten over him. I couldn't do that to her regardless of the fact that I didn't care for her. Not Tyler Crowley because he already had a loony on his back. For whatever unknown reason, Lauren Mallory already hated my guts. I didn't want to add insult to injury or have any unnecessary drama.

Eric Yor—never mind. I don't even know why I let myself think about that one.

David Cambridge— Ugh, too hairy.

Lionel Harris— heard he has stalker tendencies.

Christopher Willie—Ali says to never trust a guy whose last name is also a first name.

Keith Rice— heavy suspicions that he's in the closet, like _way_ in the back of it.

I kept flipping through the book page after page but I couldn't find one guy I wanted to fuck without thinking up something negative about him. I shut the yearbook and heaved it across the room. Shoot. There's nobody at that fucking school who would be right for me! I'd have to go outside the perimeters to find him. Only. I didn't know anyone else outside of Forks.

_Yes, you do._

No, I don't.

_Yes, you really do._

No, I really don't. Quit screwing around.

_You're about as clueless as a deer caught in headlights. Think back. You lied about being with him, almost got him killed because of it? Hello? Damn, do I still have to spell everything out for you?_

Jacob Black?

_Yes, Jacob Black._

I hadn't seen Jacob in forever, not since he stopped bugging me and started dating that girl named Leah Clearwater. From what my dad says, Jacob still lives in La Push. He got himself a job at an Auto Shop fixing cars and restoring old ones in his spare time. Jacob's eighteen, the same age as Edward when we were in his room that day.

Edward may not have been for doing the underage but I hoped that Jacob didn't have that same mentality. I was sixteen now and we were closer in age than Edward. I hoped he wasn't still with Leah and still had the hots for me. If he was, then…then she was going to have to move her ass on and get a new guy. I was all for the one she was with.

Getting into my car, I started the engine and drove to La Push. I didn't know the area that well but La Push wasn't too big so I should be able to find the auto shop where Jacob worked. Turns out it wasn't difficult at all, seeing as he was the one that owned the place.

His last name was on the sign above it in big red letters that read _Black Auto Repair Shop_**. **The big question was how to get him to talk to me. I couldn't go in there and say, '_Hey Jake, long time, no see! I know it's been a while but would you mind dumping your girlfriend and take on fucking me? We don't have to be together; I just really need to get my cherry popped so my brother can finally come home_'.

My car was used but it was in good condition. There were no problems with it, as Charlie had it checked recently. I was pretty sure that Jake was the one who checked it.

_Poke a hole in the gas line._

Huh?

_[sighs] Poke-a-hole-in-the-gas-line. _

There's nothing in the car I can do that with.

_Listen, fucker. You have the knife that guy gave to you when you booked it. Take the GODDAMN knife and poke a fucking hole in the gas line. For crying out loud, Bella, think! This is what we do!_

That's right; I still had the knife that guy Paul had given me. I'd put it in the pocket of the driver's side door after the time some assholes in Port Angeles were following me around. Pulling the knife from its case, I gripped it in my hand and stepped out of the car. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching me, I stooped to my knees and crept _007_-like toward the passenger side where the gas tank was. Locating the gas line, I used the knife to poke a hole in it but the line was too thick and I couldn't get through it without cutting the whole gas line.

_Cut it._

I am not cutting the gas line. I need my car!

_You want Edward to come home, don't you?_

Yes, but—

_Then stop fucking around and cut the line._

Hacking at the gas line, I cut into it with the blade until it slashed through halfway. Then the damn gas spilled out, leaking all over my turtleneck. I smelled like a damn Shells station.

"Ugh!"

There was no way to change my clothing so I just had to suck up at looking like a damn fool in front of Jacob. I got back in the car and drove into Jacob's auto shop frantically honking my horn. One of the Quileute boys held out his hands to stop me. I brought the car to a halt.

"Bella, what's the matter?" the boy with the deep voice spoke.

I looked at the incredibly tall statue who stopped me from ramming into the shop and realized that it was Jacob. Jacob looked different from the last time I remembered him. Before, he was five feet-eleven inches tall and incredibly frail with long hair. This Jacob looked to be six feet-Goliath inches tall and hulking. His long hair was no more as he sported a short haircut close to his scalp. The top half of his work uniform was tied around his waist. The black beater shirt he wore hugged his large muscles.

He gawked at me with his chestnut brown eyes. My eyes locked onto his face and I was dazed. Jacob Black had improved, turning himself into an incredibly handsome man.

I could not move. My hands clinched the steering wheel in an attempt to keep myself from reaching out to touch him. He said something but I didn't hear it because I was too busy being mesmerized by the way his lips moved as he talked. Jacob waved his hand in front of my face, breaking me out of my trance.

"I'm sorry, what?" I repeatedly blinked back into focus.

"I said you smell like gas. What happened?"

"Leak. The gas…there's a leak…over there," I said, pointing to wherever.

Jacob smiled knowing that I had just checked him out and then headed to where the leak was. Looking under the car, I heard him yell back at me, "Your gas line's been cut!"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I quickly removed the knife from the floor of the car and tossed it back into the pocket of my door. Then I stepped out of the car and walked over to stand by him.

"Yes. How did that happen?"

Feigning shock, I replied, "I have no idea. When I looked under the car, I saw it leaking and drove here right away. My dad told me to come to you if I had a problem with my car."

"Why didn't you have him drive you? That was dangerous driving here with your gas spilling out this bad."

"That's why I drove in here like I did."

"Well, you're going to need a ride home because I won't be able to get this done tonight."

"Do you mind taking me home?" I fluttered my eyelashes like Alice did when she was flirting with a guy.

"I can, but you'll have to wait until I close up in another hour."

"That's fine," I said a little hastily. "I can wait."

That's exactly what I did. I spent that whole hour watching Jacob work on the engine of another car. His muscles would flex as he twisted his tools to fix the problem under the hood. The sweat glistened over his mocha complexioned skin. I tried to keep my tongue in my mouth from drooling at the sight of him. How did he drastically become such a buff piece of meat? I wondered if he was just as big in his jeans as he was on the outside.

Once he locked up the shop, he led me to his pick-up truck, which had some major adjustments done to it since I last saw it.

"Wow, did you fix it up like this?" I asked.

He smiled at his baby. "Yeah. I fixed the engine, replaced the old bench, repainted the exterior, and added a new sound system."

"Nice."

"Wait until you hear it."

Jacob helped me inside the truck, his hands lifting me by my hips. His body temperature had always been warmer than the average person and feeling his hot hands on me heated up my insides.

"You been working out, Bella?" he asked as he closes the cab door.

"A little bit. Here and there." I sarcastically responded.

"You look good." Jacob's eyes quickly scanned my body before he walked to the driver's side of the truck. Once in the cab, he didn't even buckle his seat belt as he started the engine. The truck purred to life now, whereas it used to cough roughly when coming to a start. Buck Cherry blasted through the new sound system. I smiled widely at him.

"Kick ass, aint it?" Jacob bragged before he pulling off.

During the drive home, I decided to get into Jacob's business. I needed to know where he stood with this Leah girl before I began scheming.

"So. I hear you have a girlfriend now," I said.

He looked genuinely shocked. "Who told you that?"

"My dad said you're dating that girl, Leah."

"What?" he sounded flabbergasted by what I'd said. "I'm not dating Leah! I've never dated Leah, she's like a sister to me."

"Hmm. I wonder why he would say that."

"Charlie probably thinks that because he occasionally sees her in the car with me. We go to community college together so I take her to and from school but we've never dated. She has a fiancé."

"Oh." I replied, thinking how extremely off Charlie was with their dating story.

The car became silent for a few seconds and then Jacob asked. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you inquiring about my status?"

I shrugged and said, "Just curious. We haven't spoken in a while."

Jacob chuckled replying, "You could have asked a more standard question other than whether I had a girlfriend or not."

"I just said it, Jacob. It's like any other question in the world. It wasn't even a question; it was a statement."

"Okay."

I didn't miss the smirk on his face when he focused back on the road. I stared at Jacob's profile and suddenly it was déjà vu all over again. It was the same way I used to stare at Edward while he drove. Watching his fingers drum the steering wheel, I compared the differences between the two men.

Edward drives an manual. Jacob drives a automatic, like me. Edward would never just turn on the radio when we were in the car. He was an uptight driver who sped down the streets like a maniac, while Jacob's composure was more relaxed and he kept close to the speed limits. I entertained the thought of being with Jacob the way I wanted to be with Edward.

I could tell Jacob's chest muscles were as solid through his shirt as his exposed bicep muscles. Was Jacob as gentle as Edward or was he as rough as he appeared? Were his lips soft and his kisses sweet like Edward's? Did he kiss the French way, too? Was his dick big like Edward's or did the steroids he took shrink his package? Jacob had grown into a fine-looking man but could I let him touch me the way Edward had?

I pictured how Jacob looked working in the auto shop. He may not have been Edward but he was the closest to being as attractive as my brother. If he still liked me the same way he did last year, maybe he'd be willing to sleep with me.

"Has anyone ever told you how rude it is to stare at people?" Jacob broke the silence.

When I didn't say anything, Jacob turned his full face toward me in the darkness and that's when I knew. Jacob was the one whom I would have sex with.

Too swiftly, I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed into Jacob's lap. He swerved before putting a stop to the car.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked in a panicky voice.

"Making up for lost time," I answered. Then I pushed my lips onto Jacob's. He tried to pull back at first. I put both my arms around his neck and held him in place.

_Oh no. You're not getting away that easy._

After several seconds Jacob stopped fighting and wrapped his heated arms around my petite frame, pulling me closer to him. He wasted no time shoving his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back with just that much force.

_So he does French kiss. _

His hands slid down to my ass, gripping it with intensity and power. Jacob's kisses were different from Edward's. They didn't give off that energy I felt with my brother but my body reacted to him.

When I reached between us to pull up his shirt, Jacob stopped the kiss and prevented my arms from pulling his shirt any further. I immediately began to feel rejected. Again.

"Bella, what is this? Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Don't you want me anymore?"

"Hell yeah I want you! You feel that, don't you?" He moved his lower half under me and I felt his erection pressing into me.

"So why did you stop me?" I angrily asked.

"Because I want to know why you're doing this _now_, after all this time."

_Why can't he just shut up and do me already?_

"Isn't it obvious? I like you, Jacob. Truthfully, I think I've always liked you."

"Liked me so much to turn me down every time I asked you out?"

"If Edward would have found out I had a crush on you, he would have killed you. I was trying to keep you safe."

"So what happened after he left?" Jacob asked. "Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I told you. I heard you had a girlfriend, so I thought that you didn't want me anymore."

"So you're ready to do this now, give me a chance at being your boyfriend? I can take you out on dates?"

_Boyfriend? Heeeeell no. _

But I needed him to be my sex toy. If I had to go on a couple of dates to convince him to have sex with me, then I had to go with the flow.

I kissed Jacob again, much slower. When he started to lose himself in the kiss, I pulled back from him.

"Does that answer your question?"

That's how my relationship with Jacob Black started.

We didn't do more than kissing that night. Jacob said that he respected me too much to have sex with me in his truck. For three months, Jacob and I strictly dated. With Jacob, I could be myself. No pretending, no silly fights, no sabotaging him to give me attention. I tried dressing up for him a couple of times but he said he liked me better the way I used to be.

He'd take me on movie and dinner dates two times a week, as it was all that Charlie allowed. One day out of the week, he would have dinner with us. On the weekends, I'd hang out with him at his auto shop or at his house on the Res. He once took me to a carnival in Port Angeles where he succeeded in winning me the biggest stuffed animals, replacing the ones I used to have back in Phoenix. We just hung out together and had fun.

Yet we still hadn't had sex, the main reason I was doing this whole thing.

It's not like I didn't try. But I made the mistake of telling him that I was a virgin and Jacob just wouldn't go any further than kissing and touching. He was beginning to piss me off.

"But I want to, Jacob." I said while we were sitting in his truck after a dinner date.

Jacob shook his head. "Bella, I don't know if I can do that just yet."

"Why not?"

"Don't you want to wait a little longer? We've barely been together three months!"

"I'm ready now and have been for a very long time. I don't need a specific time line to have sex, Jacob!"

"Why do you want to have sex so bad, Bella? I'm trying to be a gentleman about this and all you do is get mad at me and throw tantrums."

He was taking my virginity too seriously. It was time to throw in my acting game.

"This is important to me. Being with you makes it important to me! The way I feel about you? Nobody has ever made me feel this way. I don't want to know if another person ever could. So when you ask me why I want it so badly, it's because _you_ make me want you in that way. _That_ is why I want to have sex."

And of course he went into a smiling frenzy because I'd just given him the compliment of his life. Some of it was true. Jacob did make me feel special when we were together. He made me feel like nothing or no one else mattered. I didn't feel strongly about him as I did about Edward but it was enough to make me actually want to have sex with him. I just hope I'd said enough to change his mind.

He sighed and responded. "How does Saturday night sound?"

_Holy bejesus, it worked!_

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I think I've kept my hands off of you long enough."

That night I wanted to look seductive for Jacob. I wore a thin strap red satin dress that stopped mid-thigh and red four-inch heel pumps. I loosened my hair from the ponytail I normally sported and let the long waves flow down my back.

In the bathroom, I tried to prepare my face for my 'date' with Jacob. Sitting the contents on the counter top, I went down the list of make-up and made an attempt to get my face ready like Rose had shown me. It should have been easy because my attire was pretty simple. I shouldn't have had a difficult time applying it, right?

Wrong.

Things didn't work out as planned. First, I rubbed too much blush on my cheeks. I took the eye shadow and spread it all over my eyelids but it was caked on. While brushing the mascara over my eyelashes, I accidentally poked myself in my eye and it burned like shit.

"Dammit!"

Mama Beth walked past the bathroom and saw me holding my eye. "Isabella, what in the name of God are you doing? Why does your face look like that?"

She just made me feel more like crap by pointing out how much of a bad job I had done. The heat flamed my cheeks and I could feel my face turning crimson by the second. I threw the stupid make-up down on the floor and started crying in aggravation.

"I can't do anything right," I sobbed.

"Oh, Bella." Elizabeth grabbed my face towel and began wiping off the damage I'd done to my face. "I remember having this same problem when I was your age and going on my first date."

_Yeah, when was that, like fifty years ago?_

Once she fixed my mistakes, she started reapplying the make-up on my face and continued telling me her story.

"His name was Felix Matthews and he was in the twelfth grade. When he asked me to the winter ball, I was psyched! I ran home and told my mother I had my first date and that I needed her to make me a new dress. We didn't have much money back then. My mother earned whatever extra she could sewing clothes and selling them from home or making house deliveries. With the little money she had saved, she went out and bought everything I needed for the ball. My father was not happy about it but my mother told him to shut his pie hole and that I had to start dating some time.

"Anyway, she made me this fantastic black and white knee-length dress that looked absolutely ravishing! That night Felix called me and told me that he would be picking me up in an hour. In the middle of helping me get ready, my mother got a house call and had to go fix a few stitches in a dress for a customer whose toddler ripped a hole in it. She told me she would be right back. Fifteen minutes before I was supposed to leave, my mother still hadn't made it home. I panicked because I needed to get my face ready for the date before Felix got there.

"So I took it upon myself to fix my own makeup. Bella, I looked atrocious!" She laughed.

"I only had minutes left and I thought I would never be ready when Felix got there. I was crying and throwing a fit when my father stormed into my room demanding what the hell was my problem. Upon seeing the issue, he demanded I stop crying and to get that crap off my face. When I went back into my room, my father sat on the bed and gave me instructions on what to do."

Then she mimicked her father's voice, quoting him. " _'Not too much blush, Elizabeth….Now just rub some of that gook on your eyelashes…ah ah, gently….Okay, now spread the lipstick on your lips like butter….not__**that**__much…..now dab your lips on the tissue…..there ya go….now that's how my girl's suppose to look!_'

When I asked my father how he knew what to do, he just replied that '_You learn new things being married to a woman for twenty years and you're forced to sit and watch her actions._' By the time my mother came back, Felix was already there and we were leaving out the door. She made us stay an extra ten minutes to take some pictures with the new camera she bought while she was out.

"So, that's the story of how I learned how to use this stuff. My dear old father is the one who had shown me how to apply make-up and I've been using his technique almost every day for twenty-eight years. Not bad for an old man, don't you think?"

Mama Beth turned my face toward the mirror to see the results. I was speechless at what I saw. I had no idea I could look like…like _that_.

_Damn, your dad is The Man!_

"Let's just say that's how I caught Edward Sr.'s attention. The poor man wouldn't stop following me around; it was pitiful. He must have asked me out about a hundred times but I kept saying no. I didn't want to date a rich boy. When a man like that already has everything he could ever want out of life, what else could he yearn for?

I didn't want him to use me and throw me away just so he could move on to the next pretty poor girl he saw. That didn't stop Edward Sr. from coming to my workplace at the local eatery to have dinner and hassle me. He got my attention when he insisted on walking me home one night after I refused his car ride. There were a set of train tracks near my apartment. Believe me when I tell you, Edward Sr. laid his ass on those tracks and told me he wouldn't move until I said I'd go out with him.

"So I tell him, '_Fine, get yourself hit like the fool that you are!_' and I stormed off. Halfway up the block, I heard the train's horn blaring. Looking back, I saw that Edward still hadn't moved and wasn't planning on doing so. He lay there with his eyes closed and looked prepared to die. I ran back over to him and yelled at him to get up. He refused to move. '_Not until say yes, my darling Elizabeth! If you won't go out with me, I don't have the will to live._'

I agreed just so I could save his life and the rest is history."

"Wow, thanks, Mama Beth."

"No problem, baby. Have fun on your date."

Turning about-face, she left.

I spotted Jacob's truck in the driveway as I pulled up to his house. The lights in the house were off. When I got to the porch and knocked on the door, he didn't answer.

_Where the hell is he?_

I turned the doorknob and the door opened. Entering the house and closing the door behind me, I caught a whiff of a delicious aroma in the air that smelled similar to mushroom ravioli.

Walking into the kitchen, I watched as Jacob lit two candles on the table. There were two plates filled with my favorite dish and a bottle of wine set on the countertop. Jacob looked up at me and gave me a wide smile. He came up to me, kissed my lips, and guided me to the table.

"I can't cook so I ordered the food," he said as he pulled out my chair for me.

"It looks fantastic." I told him. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Jacob grabbed the wine, popped the cork and poured it into my wine glass. "It's sparkling cider. I can't feed you alcohol because of your age."

I giggled. "Sparkling cider is fine."

After pouring himself a glass, Jacob sat across from me at the table and we began our meal. The silence at the table while we're eating became very awkward. Jacob kept clearing his throat like he wanted to say something but, every time I met his eyes, he didn't say a word. After the fourth time he cleared his throat, I asked him what was on his mind.

"Look," he started. "Before this happens, I just want you to know something."

_Oh God. Please don't let him say that he loves me._

"Okay," I cautiously said.

"I know that I should have told you this, as it has been the main reason I've been holding myself back…"

"What is it, Jacob? Just say it."

"See, the thing is…" he paused and then sighed.

When he didn't go on right away, I coaxed him to finish."The thing is?"

"I've never done _that _before, so…you and I have the same title when it comes to sexual inexperience."

_Good God in China! You've got to be kidding me!_

"Oh."I couldn't even pretend not to be baffled by his admission.

"That doesn't mean that I didn't want to before; it's just that I don't exactly know what I'm doing, either."

"Okay." I was at a loss for words.

"So do you still want to? I mean, I'll try to do my best to please you."

_Again, are you fucking kidding me? Out of all the guys to pick, you pick a fucking virgin?_

Hey, you picked him first!

_Nuh-uh. I'm not taking the wrap for this one. I just presented you with another option. It's not my fault. You're the one who's so damn picky!_

Jacob looked saddened that I hadn't answered right away. He must have thought I didn't want him because of what he revealed to me. I slid back my chair from the table and went to sit on his lap.

"Of course I still want to."

His head popped up and his eyes were full of surprise. "You do?"

"Yes! I just thought that you've done this before because…well because you're good-looking. And you're a guy. But that doesn't change anything. I still want us to have sex. Hell, we didn't even have to have dinner!"

"We didn't?"

"Hell, no! We don't have to eat at all."

"So we can just skip this part right now and get to the loving?"

I nodded.

Jacob didn't think twice as he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. Laying me on the bed, Jacob climbed on top of me and we kissed. His hot hands were all over me! After a minute, I felt faint from the extra weight he'd been putting on me and I told him to stop.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said.

"No, it's okay," I panted. "You're kind of heavy is all."

"I'll try not to do that again," he responded before kissing me again.

Instead of laying directly on me, Jacob put his upper weight onto his elbows so I could breathe. Slowly his lips worked their way down to my neck. I moaned at the feeling, something I'd never done with Edward.

"Does that feel good?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes, keep going."

He did and his hands made their way to the straps of my dress. "Can I?"

Again, I nodded. He leaned up a bit to pull down the straps of my dress, unveiling my not so there breasts.

"You're amazing," he told me.

Then Jacob's lips found nubs. He engulfed my full breast into his hot mouth and the sensation was fantastic. I couldn't keep still and he paused for fear that he'd hurt me.

I protested, "No, don't stop, keep going!"

I grabbed his face and basically molded him to my chest. He didn't seem to mind because he grasped my nipple between his teeth and bit down gently.

"Oh my god, that feels so good…."

Jacob then started to suck on my full breast again and one statement from a conversation Alice and I had earlier in the week came back to me.

"_You want your boobs to grow? Just let him suck on them. That's how I got mine."_

So I demanded him to suck harder on my breast.

"That won't hurt you?" he asked, his face full of worry.

_Ugh, why is he asking so many questions?_

"No, I'll be fine."

He shrugged and then proceeded to suck harder and_…Ow! That hurts damnit_! But I didn't tell him to stop because I needed my breast to grow. I bit my lip, enduring the pain as long as I possibly could until I'd had enough on my right breast and demanded him to switch.

_It may be painful now but in the end, they'll both win._

Yeah, well they better. I'm not doing this for nothing.

When Jacob finished sucking the skin off my chest, he pulled the rest of my dress down until I was only in my underwear.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he whispered softly. "I can't wait to see what you feel like."

Jacob stood to strip himself of his shirt and slacks. The erection he had made a tent of his boxers and I saw that he wasn't as small I predicted the steroids would make him.

_That's because he's not taking steroids, you idiot. Look at him; he's all man!_

Jacob's solid chest looked like was made of steel. He wasn't as bulky as Emmett because of his height. He was beautiful, maybe even up to par with Edward.

_But he's not Edward._

No, he's _not_ Edward.

Jacob and his pitched tent climbed back into bed and on top of me. I grabbed his face, pulling him back to mine for another intense kiss. I'd come to adore the way Jacob kissed me. His passion shown through each kiss he'd ever given me. Add to the extra heat of his body as he grinded against me and I was fully turned on by him.

He reached between us to rub my core through my thin red underwear.

"You're very hot down there," he spoke in a low voice.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"That's an _incredibly_ good thing."

Jacob sat up to pull my underwear from my body. He hadn't done it in the slow way Edward had. He instead discarded them very quickly and tossed them to the side. Jacob stared between my legs for a long while. I started to truly wonder if something was wrong with me. First it was Edward running away from it. Now Jacob was staring at it all funny. I had never shaved down there before so maybe it was the hair on my snatch that was grossing him out.

Only he wasn't looking at it disgustingly. If I really had to give a word to what he was doing, I'd say that he was…ogling it?

_Jacob's ogling my pussy!_

"Jacob?"

"Huh?"

_Damn, he's in a trance!_

"Are we ever going to get around to doing it?"

He looked into my eyes apologetically, peering back and forth between my face and my pussy.

"I'm sorry," he conveyed. "It's just, I've never seen one before! Not in real life that is. I've only seen them in X-rated movies."

"Does it look okay?" I closed my eyes not knowing what to expect.

"Does it look okay? It looks fucking perfect!"

I opened my eyes and watched Jacob's hand inch toward my core. I didn't know what to do so I lay very still with my arms at my side. His rough fingers rubbed between my folds and he moaned. I jumped at the sensation as his finger made contact with my clit. When he saw that, he touched it again. My response was the same. Jacob rubbed that spot constantly until I was shaking so much I couldn't control it.

The next thing I knew, I was seeing floating stars and bright colors as I clamped my eyes shut and experienced my first orgasm. It lasted for over a minute because he was still rubbing me in that spot. When I finally came down and opened my eyes, Jacob was out of his boxers and stark naked before me.

"Bella, that was unbelievable watching you cum like that. Utterly incredible!"

As he rambled on about my orgasm, I stared at his penis. I couldn't really tell if Jacob was bigger than Edward but his penis certainly did look different. Edward's circumcised whereas Jacob isn't. I believed that Edward's penis is longer and Jacob's is a tad bit wider.

Jacob towered over me and kissed me as his fingers worked my sensitive area. I could hear the oozing of my femininity against his fingers as he caressed me. He slipped a finger inside of me and I paused during the kiss.

"Does that hurt?" he asked when he noticed my stiff posture.

I shook my head. Looking down between us, I observed Jacob's hand as he fingered me. The feeling was dissimilar to anything I had ever felt but I didn't necessarily dislike it. When he pushed another finger inside me, it became uncomfortable. Nevertheless, I didn't stop him. I would have to get used to the palpation since he'd be sticking his dick into me soon.

Adding another finger, Jacob pushed his fingers into me further and something inside me felt like it snapped akin to an elastic rubber band. The lower part of my body clamped down on his fingers as that was first my initial reaction. Jacob's fingers pulled back and pushed into me again, making the stinging of the snap escalate and I painfully yelped.

"Oh shit," Jacob said, pulling his fingers out of me. I looked down immediately to see blood covering them.

_Yuck, I'm bleeding! Why am I bleeding?_

As if he heard what I was thinking, Jacob stated, "I think I broke it."

I panicked in terror. "Oh My God! What did you do?"

_Oh no! He's broken my vagina…he fucking broke it! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Now how am I supposed to get Edward? There has to be a place where I can fix it, a pussy repair shop of some sort!_

"I broke your cherry, Bella. I didn't know I could do that by hand."

_Blood is similar to the dye of cherry juice. Oooh. That's what the phrase means? Huh, I never would have thought it. Silly me._

"I didn't know that, either." I pushed myself up on my forearms and stared at the small stain on the sheet.

Jacob grabbed a folded towel lying on his dresser to wipe the blood from his fingers and me.

"So, that's it? I'm not a virgin anymore?" I asked.

"I guess so."

"That's so stupid! We haven't even done it yet!"

_What the hell's the purpose of having sex when cherries break so easily? Had I known that, I would have done it at home myself! _

"We can still do it, Bella. You're still a virgin on the inside. It'll still feel the same because I haven't gone in you."

"So we're supposed to do it all the way?" I asked.

"Yes, if you still want to."

If what he said was true, then I was only half a virgin. We had to do it the rest of the way in order for it to count.

"Okay. Let's do it." I said.

Jacob searched through his pants pocket until he found a condom. The little packet read Lifestyles. The wrapping is plastic, not like the foiled ones Edward used. It didn't even read the word Magnum, which I knew meant large, so Jacob couldn't have been as big as Edward after all.

Jacob rolled the balloon-like material over his penis. It didn't look comfy. Still, he seemed okay with how odd the material looked on him so I assumed it fit to his approval.

Positioning himself between my legs, Jacob rubbed himself around my entrance. The damn thing felt so big down there and I wasn't sure if it would be able to penetrate me.

As he began pushing himself against me, I stopped him.

Jacob's facial expression switched between excitement and disturbance when he asked, "What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

"Can you do it fast?"

"Won't it hurt more that way?"

"No. I mean, a friend of mine told me that fast is better."

_That's what Edward said. Edward is always right about stuff like this._

Jacob seemed unsure of my request. "I don't think I can do it that way. You might bleed again. How about I go slowly and if you don't like it, I'll just push right in?"

_No, I want you to do it the way I tell you to, damnit!_

Only I couldn't say that rudely because it might piss him off and he wouldn't want to do it anymore.

"Fine, have it your way," I responded.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Bella? It just seems like you're in a rush to get it over with."

_Is this kid for real? Come on already; let's get the ball rolling, homie!_

"Yes, I'm sure."

He looked at me for reassurance first before going for the kill. It felt like everything was going fine until the moisture from my body made the head of his cock slide into uncharted territory.

"Ouch! Wrong hole!" I slapped his arm. "Jesus, that fucking hurts! Get it out!"

"Sorry, sorry. You're just so wet down there and it's making me slide everywhere."

"Try it again and this time, get it in the right hole?"

After nudging me several times, Jacob finally found my entrance and thrust a portion of his penis inside me. At first it didn't hurt but as he pushed more of himself in me, I started to feel the burn and it became very irritating.

I held my breath and shut my eyes until his pelvis met mine.

"I'm in." Jacob looked excited that he'd now gotten a chance to stick his dick inside something other than a lubricated fist.

_Yeah, I feel that, Sarge. Now get to it, get to it._

"Are you okay?"

_OH. MY. GOD. THE QUESTIONS! _

I didn't answer him. Instead, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him to me, holding on for dear life. Jacob rocked back and forth slowly inside me and the ache was more excruciating than I ever anticipated.

Going slow certainly _wasn't_ the right way to do this.

"You can go faster if you want," I said. "I really don't like it like this."

"Okay, faster it is."

When Jacob sped up, the pain didn't consequently subside but it was bearable. Minutes later, he was panting like a dog and his sweat was dripping all over me.

_Grooooosss._

"Oh god, oh God, oh GOD!" Jacob chanted.

Then, just like that, he was shuddering and howling into my neck. Several seconds later he went limp and collapsed on top of me.

_That's it?_ _**That**__ was sex?_

After I got Jacob to roll off of me, I didn't even wait for him to cuddle with me. I hopped my ass out of bed and got dressed in record time.

"Bella, what the hell?"

"I gotta go."

"So that's it then? You're just going to up and leave immediately after we've made love?"

_Made love. Ha! What we did was anything but._

"I uh…I just remembered that my dad asked me to do something for him. If he gets home and I haven't done it, he's going to flip out!"

I'd hoped that sounded serious but he didn't look like he was buying my excuse. That was too bad. I had to get out of there.

"That's fucked up, Bella, really fucked up. I thought you were finally beginning to like me."

_How is it that I'm the one who lost my virginity in pain and he's the one who needs comfort? _

"Jake, don't be like that. I do like you, a lot."

_Please believe me. Pleeease believe me._

"Yeah, I can tell by the way you instantaneously threw on all your shit."

I gasped out, "You think I used you for sex?"

_I mean, I did but what guy in his right mind complains about that?_

"Didn't you?"

"No! Jake, you popped my cherry. That means I trusted _you_enough to be the first guy I ever let inside my body. Why would I do that if I was using you for sex?"

_Although, that is what I actually did._

He still wasn't buying my shit.

_Alright, I don't have time for this. I've got things to do._

"Look, I have to get home before my dad does. Call you later?"

"Whatever."

When I got home, I ran upstairs and into my room. Quickly undressing, I went to the bathroom and stared at my naked body.

_**What the hell?**_

I thought sex was supposed to make me look and feel different. Older. Mature. What I saw in the mirror was still the same old me. Nothing enhanced. All I earned was a few hickeys on my neck and blood in my undies.

This sex thing was some tricky bullshit. So how many times am I going to have to do this until I look like NOT me? Obviously once wasn't enough.

Damn.

Now I would have to call Jacob and apologize to him. If I could convince him to forgive me then maybe he'd fuck me again. Even though sex wasn't all it was cracked up to be, I needed him to do this. If I didn't look different after the second time, we'd have to do it over and over again until I started seeing some improvements.

I found out getting Jacob to forgive me wasn't as easy as I'd thought. For the first few days, he wouldn't answer or return my calls. Finally deciding that I waited long enough for him to get back to me, I drove to Jacob's job to confront him.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" I yelled at him as I slammed my car door.

Without skipping a beat he yelled back, "Because you ran out on me during the most eventful moment of my life, that's why!"

"I told you I had to do something for my dad!"

"You lied. I called the house and spoke to Charlie about that 'thing' you had to do. He didn't even know what I was talking about!"

Busted. Shit. Hey Connie, a little help here, please?

_What's up...oh, you finally got us caught in some shit, didn't you?_

I don't have time for that! I'm out here looking really dense right now.

_Where would you be without me? Just stay calm and repeat after me: Okay I lied, but that was only because I freaked out._

"Okay, I lied."

Jacob looked livid.

_Finish it._

"But that was only because I freaked out."

"Freaked out about what, Bella?"

_I don't know, I just did._

That's so not going to work.

_Alright, have it your way. I'm outta here…._

No, wait! Ok, ok.

"I don't know. I just did."

"Bella, you made me feel like a complete moron after you left like that. You had me undermining my self-confidence. You made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you!"

Dammit, Connie, I told you that shit wouldn't work.

_Trust me, will ya? Tell him: I apologize for my behavior and it will never happen again. Then add your own little twist to it. I can't believe you're losing your swagger!_

"I apologize for my behavior and it will never happen again. Everything just happened so fast and I didn't know what to say or do afterward. I was scared, so I took off on you and went straight home, crying myself to sleep."

His hard expression softened. "You did?"

_Oh, you're good. _

"Yes. That's why I've been trying to call you to tell you how sorry I am for what I did. Please don't be mad at me."

I walked over to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his huge structure, burying my face into his solid chest. Not being able to deny me any longer, Jacob embraced me.

_And I only thought Edward fell for this kind of crap!_

"That is exactly why I wanted to make sure you were ready." Jacob said, kissing the top of my head.

_Yes, we're back in there like swimwear._

"I know that now," I replied while gazing up to meet his eyes, "and I'm beyond prepared now that I know what to expect. We should try again."

And again we did try. Over and over and over. I can't recall how many times Jacob and I had sex. The drenching perspiration immensely decreased. Jacob was getting much better with practice. What started out as five minute intervals gradually increased to ten, and steadily increased to twenty. Nowadays, Jacob could stretch his sex skills up to thirty minutes a round.

I also progressed in the bedroom. Instead of sitting motionless under Jacob during sex, I started to interact with his movements. I would roll my hips under him and we'd move together in a harmonized rhythm. I learned to get myself off more by caressing my clitoris while doing the deed.

I influenced Jacob into trying new positions. We'd do it sideways, doggie-style, and with me on top, which has become my favorite position. We were fucking like two sex addicts with a coke habit.

Then came the conditions of oral sex.

I loved oral sex…when it was performed on me. When Jacob volunteered to put his mouth in the place his dick went, I freely let him try it out. When his face and tongue would be buried so deep in my pussy, there were moments where I thought he'd literally drown in my wetness. But Jacob said that he'd bask in the essence of me any time. I had no objection to stopping him.

Me performing oral sex on him?

Nonexistent.

The truth was I'd already given Jacob one virgin piece of me. I'd only given it to him because of my brother's suggestion before he'd left for school. I simply didn't feel that my oral talent belonged to Jacob.

Every part of my mind, spirit, my recently used body, and my mouth belonged to Edward. Whenever he decided to get the shit stick out of his ass and come home, I would make sure he knew it.

Somewhere between making Jacob suck my breasts regularly and all the premarital sex I was having, God had finally answered my prayers. One day while putting on one of my bras, I immediately noticed that my breasts filled it to the max, spilling over the 30B cup.

Calling Rose and Ali over, I asked to them to help me figure out the correct measurements for new bras. Both were completely astounded by my new growth.

Rose started on me first. "Hot damn, Bella! How much sex are you and Jake having?"

"A lot!"

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Alice broke in, the concern evident in her voice.

"No, I'm not pregnant! I'm on birth control and we use condoms every time. Are you saying that I'm fat?"

"No, not at all! It's just that you're so curvy in all the right spots."

"I am?"

"You don't see it? Your hips have spread and your tits are really tits now! You have to be at least a C-cup; I can tell by just looking at you." Alice groped my breast in her hands.

"Hey, stop that!" I swatted her fondling hands away.

"Damn, girl. Jacob screwed you over in a literal fashion." Rose replied.

After using the measuring tape to correct my cup size, I found that Alice was right. I went from a baby 30B to an average 34C cup in a little over a year.

My knockers finally arrived!

_YAAAAAY!_

It must have been coincidence when I checked my email weeks later in October and saw I had a message from Edward.

_Hey Loser!_

_Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get in touch with you since September! What the fuck is up with that? You better not be ditching me for some half-assed shithead you call a boyfriend. Anyway, mom's threatening to make a road trip to Seattle and drag me home by my ear and I will not have her ruining the rep I built here. Get your ass in gear and your jokes equipped. Come Thanksgiving, Big Brother's heading home!_

_Edward_

_P.S. How are those oven mitts coming along? :)_

To say I was happy about Edward coming home would be the understatement of a lifetime.

Try Elated. Jubilant. Euphoric. Exhilarated. Pretty much, any word that stood for a plain word such as 'happy' would describe the joy I felt when reading that email.

Counting down the last days until Edward came home, I found myself asking questions about the brother I hadn't seen in two years.

Did he miss me like I missed him? Did he ever think about that day in his room? Does he look different or still the same? Did he have a mustache, a beard, or both? Does he still twitch his nose like that genie from Bewitch? What if he gained weight and had gotten fat? Did he have a girlfriend? If so, is he bringing her here to meet us?

_He better not bring her here to meet us. I'll kill that bitch!_

I hadn't broken things off with Jacob yet. We hadn't seen much of each other in the past month since he was back in school for the new semester and working overtime running the auto shop. Business usually picked up for him around this time of year and car service doubled due to Forks' rough winter weather.

I wondered what Edward would think if he found out about Jacob and I officially romping in the sheets. It pissed him off royally when I fibbed about it the last time he was here. Would he really kill Jake this time around if Edward knew the things he did to me?

Probably so.

I came to the conclusion that I needed to break it off with Jacob.

It's the day before Edward is suppose to arrive and I've asked Jacob to meet me at my house this afternoon so we could 'talk'.

I've been lying on my bed trying to come up with a decent way to break things off with Jacob when Mama Beth calls me down to the kitchen. Before I turn toward the direction of the kitchen, I see a flash of headlights in the driveway. Thinking it was Charlie arriving home early, I head straight into the kitchen. Mama Beth just hung up the telephone and she looks like she is suppressing a smile.

"Yes, Mama Beth?"

She eyes my outfit and says, "Don't you look appropriate."

I look down at the blue tube mini dress and the three-inch black heels I'm wearing. "Thanks."

"Could you get the door for me? There should be a package arriving soon."

"There was a car coming up the driveway just a minute ago."

"Oh, that must be it! Could you get it and bring it directly to me? I've waited a very long time for it to get here."

"Okay. Be right back."

I head to the front door and open it, expecting to see a delivery man holding out a package. There is no delivery man. Instead, I spot a man wearing a dark red and gray jacket and dark blue jeans. A black skull cap hangs loosely on his head. He walks up to my car, peeking into the interior. I'm so focused on him that I don't even notice the make of car he's driving.

I peer on as he walks to the back of my car and looks at the plates. Then he lets out a hearty laugh, one I recognize all too well and haven't heard in person in over two years.

My heart constricts in my chest and my body stirs.

It's him.

My Edward.

I'd done so much to prepare for this moment. I dedicated every waking hour to become what he desired me to be from the time he left. The pain I suffered through during my transformation no longer mattered. It was all worth it in order to get back the presence of the man that had me from the second he opened the doors I'm now standing beside. It is time to show Edward what I've done for him.

"Edward?"

My fingers cross, anticipating his approval.

When I yell his name, he turns around. The moment he does, he's stuck. The look on his face is more than enough confirmation to deem my current upgrade satisfactory.

"Oh My God, It Is you!"

Edward stands there in his Godly glory looking just as magnificent as I remembered him. He looks mature. His once clean shaven face now held stubble. The reddish brown strands peeking from the sides of his gray skull cap are shorter in length, signifying that he cut his hair. Those green eyes still captivate me as they bore into mine.

_Look, Edward. Look at what I've done for you._

Now, it's time for the kicker, something he would never expect me to accomplish. I take off down the stairs and run full blast forward to him, my feet not missing a beat. His mouth drops wide at the fact that I haven't tripped and cracked my head open.

_Didn't know I could do that did you, Eddie boy?_

My arms envelop Edward. His chest feels much broader than it used to be. Taking a deep breath, I sniff in his clean scent and immediately want to lose myself in him. We are in the same position today as we were the day he left, only this time I'm not crying.

"Bella," is all his deep voice could muster up.

The poor man can't even form an articulate sentence; he's so taken aback by me.

I smile into his chest.

There is no way in hell he can ignore all of this anymore. He told me that if I was older and had a bigger rack then things between us could have progressed that day in his room. Well I'm both now, with a little extra thrown in to seal the deal. All I need now is for Edward to keep going the next time we're tangled up into each other.

From the twitch that I just felt in his pants, I highly doubt that that will be a problem.

_Gotcha, bitch._


	4. CRUEL TEMPTATIONS

**Chapter 4: Cruel Temptations**

"_Temptation is the fruit of all evil. Take a knife, cut it, and give me a fucking piece already._"—Edward A. Masen

Edward

Some gorgeous lady in a striking mini blue dress is glued to me. Her strawberry flavored hair invades my sense of smell. Firm, petite arms grip me like a death chain and I'm trying to remember where the hell I'm at and what I'm doing here. The domicile before me looks familiar but I can't quite put my finger on where I've seen it before.

_Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_? No. _MTV Cribs_? Nope.

"I can't believe you're home!" the lady holding me conveys in excitement.

Home? Yeah, home! It's all coming back to me now. I came home for the holidays. I live here…well, I used to live here. My mom stays here with her husband, Charlie and his daughter, my stepsister, Bella.

_You dork. _

Bella!

That's who is holding me now. Only, this can't be Bella because Bella doesn't look like this. Bella doesn't wear make-up and dresses. She looks plain and wears boring shit like home-made sweaters and stonewashed jeans. Plus, this lady has on heels.

Bella's strictly all gym shoes all the time; she doesn't own a pair of heels. She can't even walk right. Bella doesn't have tits, whereas this girl has a lovely set of melons pushing into my chest. This can't be Bella. But as her face looks up at mine, the truth cannot be ignored.

This hot piece of ass is my little sister and she's just given me a stiff one.

Again.

I'm in trouble.

Bella unleashes those big brown puppy dog eyes on me and I can't look away from her. She gives me a smile that looks like a million bucks and all I want to do is grab hold of her and never let her go. So I do—hold her that is. The magnetic pull immediately resurfaces and it's as if I never stepped a foot away from this residence. My face falls forward and our foreheads touch. It's the same way we were two years ago, only she's not sobbing and I don't feel remorseful for leaving her.

I close my eyes and lose myself in the energy we've created. It doesn't last long, however, because Bella pulls back all too soon. I look down at her, confused by why she has broken up the reunion. Bella's smile is replaced by a look of fury and her right arm quickly reaches back. Next thing I feel is a sting across my cheek and ringing in my ears.

_**THWACK!**_

"Bella," I shout, holding my stinging cheek. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"No, what the fuck to you! Two years you stay away and you don't expect consequences when you get back? Kiss my ass, Edward Jr.!"

Did she just call me Junior? I see her and mom have been getting very familiar during my absence. Bella attempts to slap me again but I catch her arm in time before it can do any more damage to my pretty face.

"Knock it off!" I shout, yanking her toward me to hold her still. Bella turns her back to me as I'm pulling her and her ass ends up right in my crotch area. Bella struggles to get free but realizes that she can't break from my grip. Holding her small toned body against mine, I revel in the feel of her in my arms until she stops trying to get away from me.

"Are you done yet?" I ask.

"I don't know. Let me go and you'll find out."

"Chill out, Holyfield. I know it's been a long time since you've seen me but I'm here now like I said I would be."

"Took your ass long enough!"

"Awww, little Baby Bird missed her big brother." I tease, releasing her from my grip.

Bella punches me in the arm. She must have been hitting the gym or something because the punch kind of hurts. I rub my arm and laugh it off. Bella snatches my car keys out of my hand and opens the back door of the Volvo to grab my duffel bag. I watch her as she leans over into my back seat, her ass bent over in that little blue dress as she's pulling the bag out of the car. I gasp at the sight before me. Akon's _'Smack That'_ suddenly begins playing in my head.

_Get your thoughts together, Edward. This is your little sister!_

"Not as much as I'm going to miss sleeping in your bed." She calls out.

Her admitting to sleeping in my bed startles me. "What have I told you about going in my room when I'm not home?"

No matter how much I've told Bella to stay out of my room when I'm gone, she still does what the hell she wants as if my words hold no depth to them. This simple fact would have bothered me years ago. However, Bella's new appearance has changed the way I picture her lying in my bed. She's no longer the timid looking, skinny girl sitting on top of me learning how to French kiss for the first time or the half naked girl with small breasts inquiring about the fluid leaking out of my cock.

This new Bella is everything I would have pictured the perfect woman for me should look like. The images of the new Bella laying in my bed forms thoughts that make me want to do unholy, naughty things to her. All the shit that I should never think of my little sister flashes through my head. _Bella in my bed wearing black laced undergarments in black stilettos….Bella caressing her new bouncy oven mitts while she's pleasuring herself in front of me….Bella writhing under me and screaming my name as I fuck her senseless._ My cock seems to agree with those images. I try to shake them from my brain.

Damn, I shouldn't have come home. Yet, looking at Bella, I don't know if I should have stayed away so long, either.

"Technically, it's not even your room anymore seeing as you never come home," Bella says, holding the bag out for me. I grab the duffel bag from her when she gets out of the car and closes the door.

"It will always be my room regardless of where I live. And I remember specifying to you not to go in there when I'm not home."

I start toward the door with Bella right behind me.

"Well, you can't call the shots all the way from Seattle. I don't even go in there much anyway."

"You shouldn't be in there at all, Bella." I respond, turning the doorknob and walking into the house.

I didn't know how much I missed this place until I walk through the threshold. Sitting my duffel bag by the door, I take a look around the place I once referred to as home. Everything still looks the same except for the new drapes and some replaced items that Bella and I destroyed during our petty fights. I smile on the inside, basking in the ambiance of being home. It's been much too long.

"Is the package here yet, Bella?" my mom calls from the kitchen.

I look to Bella, shaking my head for her not to answer. When she doesn't, we make our way toward the kitchen stepping lightly across the marble floor. Bella holds on to my arm as she's trying to walk on her tip toes to prevent her heels clacking. I enter the kitchen first to see my mother preparing dinner.

"Hey, mom. I'm home."

She turns around, breaks into a huge smile, and lets out a joyous laugh before running over to me for a long hug. Some extra gray hairs were in her hair. My mother's not the type to dye her hair. She once told me, "What do I have to be ashamed of? I've had a good life so there's no point in me hiding it. I'm not in denial; I have to grow old sometime.'

I must admit I've missed my mother a great deal. If I wasn't concerned about the feelings I carry for Bella, I would have come back much sooner. Yet I do have these special feelings for Bella and—from what I've discovered—time did not make the heart grow insensible. Pulling back, my mother kisses my left cheek and then proceeds to slap me across the right cheek, the same one Bella just hit moments ago. My face feels like it's been through a WWE Smackdown competition.

"Are you serious right now?" I rub my incredibly sore cheek. "What is with the women in this family?"

"It's about damn time, Edward! Why in the world would you wait so long to come home? I've been worried sick about you!" My mother snaps.

"I know, mom, I know. I just got the exact same treatment from Bella. I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Don't let this happen again or the next time I _will _come to Seattle and pull your ass back here by the ear. The nerve of you, Edward Jr.!"

Oh yeah, Bella and mom have _definitely_ been chatting it up while I've been away.

I kiss my mother's cheek. "I'm sorry, mom. It won't happen again."

"Damn right, it won't happen again. I'll make sure of that myself."

She then turns to walk over to the finish seasoning the whole chicken on the counter top. I look at Bella snickering about the treatment I've just received.

"What are you laughing at?"

She holds her hands up in defense. "Nothing at all."

Unexpectedly, the doorbell chimes.

"Let me get that," I turn to go answer the door. Bella's facial expression changes into one of worry.

"No, I'll get it. It's probably the mailman." she begins to scurry past me out of the kitchen, but I grip her arm to stop her.

"What's the rush? You're expecting some important mail or something?"

"Um, yeah. I sent out some…college applications like…six weeks ago. I'm just waiting for their responses."

"Oh, that's cool. I'll go get them for you."

"No!" Bella shouts. "I mean, I want to be the one to see them first."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. It's just mail."

"But—"

"I said I got it," I express in a firm manner.

Why is she being so adamant about answering the door?

Bella looks at me uneasy but she doesn't stop me from leaving the kitchen. As I make my way to the front room, the doorbell sounds again. Whoever is at the door seems to be growing impatient standing out in the cold.

I open the door to see a very tall, muscled Native American man. He has my six foot two-inch frame beat by at least three inches. His black hair is cut close to his scalp and he's wearing a black mechanics' uniform with his hands shoved in the pockets. Maybe I should ask him about a fixed rate on a tune-up for my Volvo. The man glowers a bit upon seeing me and that's when I recognize his face.

What in the name of God is Jacob Black doing standing at my front door?

I know Jacob has always had a thing for Bella. Just the sight of him rubs me the wrong way. My mood switches and I ask in an unpleasant tone, "What do you want?"

"Um, is Bella here?"

_Uh-uh. No this asshole just didn't ask for my sister. _

"No."

He points toward Bella's vehicle in front of the garage and says, "Her car is right there."

_Isn't he so fucking perceptive?_

"So?"

Jacob eyes lock onto mine. He doesn't look phased by my evident attitude. "So she called me and told me to come over so we could talk."

"Then why the hell would you ask me if she's here when you already know she is?" I fucking hate it when people ask shit knowing the answer is plainly obvious.

"It was a polite gesture." Jacob responds.

Why would Bella call Jacob Black?

"What does she want to talk to you about?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here." Jacob then looks beyond me in search for Bella. "Can you just tell her I'm outside and that I'm waiting for her?"

I fold my arms across my chest. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I asked."

_Is this motherfucker getting smart with me?_

"Well, she can't talk right now. She's busy."

"Edward, is it?" Jacob takes a step closer to me.

_Okay, Tonto. Come a little closer so I can pop your big ass in the mouth._

"Look, I know all about you. Bella told me about that stunt you pulled a couple of years ago when you wouldn't let her go out with me."

I let out a harsh chuckle before responding, "First of all, I didn't have to do shit back then. Bella didn't need my help to refute your advances. Secondly, Bella didn't even like you; she never did."

"That's not what she said. She told me you were the one who threatened to kick my ass if you found out she liked me."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this," I smirk, "but Bella lied."

He replies matter-of-factly, "She couldn't have been lying that much seeing as she's my girlfriend now."

Stick a sour foot in my mouth.

_Excuse me? What did he just say? Bella…his girlfriend?_

"What are you talking about?" I scowl.

"Oh, you don't know?" Jacob then bats his eyelashes and grins. "Yeah, your little sis and I have been getting_ rather_ acquainted during your absence. Have been for the past year and still going strong to this day."

Did he just imply that he's fucking _my_ Bella?

_No way. This motherfucker is NOT messing with my property!_

Impossible! She wouldn't do that. Bella knows all too well how I feel about that shit.

I stepped up to Tonto's face ready for a brawl. "You don't touch her. You don't ever **think** about touching what's mi-"

Suddenly, I feel Bella's arm move me out of the way. "Jacob, you finally made it." Then Bella turns to me. "Edward, mom says she needs your help in the kitchen. I need to speak with Jacob. Alone."

My eyes bore into Jacob's, who's looking at me like he's won the battle. I take off my Washington State jacket and put it around Bella, staking my claim on her.

_Now what?_

"You've got ten minutes," I say to him. "This isn't over."

"Whatever, man." He turns his back to me.

"Yeah whatever, bitch."

Bella shoots me daggers as Jacob grabs her hand and walks them to his truck. I back myself into the house, shutting the door hard.

Bella and Jacob as a couple?

_Bullshit._

But it can't be bullshit because she's out there sitting in his truck talking to him. As I walk into the kitchen, questions start to plague my mind.

When did this shit happen and why didn't Bella tell me about it? Not once did she mention dating anybody over the phone or on the messenger! Is he the reason for her tremendous change? Did Bella wear that dress because she knew he was coming over? Is she letting him fuck her?

_She better not be fucking him. _

Except, the fucker says that they've been together for a year. There's no way a guy will waste a year of his life with a girl and not get the urge to fuck her. I don't even waste a week with a girl unless she's putting out. Then I picture Bella's appearance now and the answer it pretty observable.

_She's fucking him. I know she's fucking him. She has to be fucking him. _

I'm going to kill Jacob Black.

In the kitchen, I make sure to change my body language and facial demeanor so my mom won't question my behavior.

"Who was that at the door?" my mother asks me as she closes the oven and stirs the pasta in the pan.

_Oh, that was just the guy I'm going to kill in a minute. Don't worry—I'll make sure the crime scene is cleaned when I finish._

"Bella's boyfriend, I think." I answer.

"Jake? He's such a sweet boy."

_He has a nickname, too? How cute. He'll be sweet and dead after I knock his head off._

"She never told me she had a boyfriend."

_No, she didn't tell me that I'd have a body to dispose of when I got home._

Jacob and Bella have a few minutes left before she's due back in the house so I try to pass the time by talking to my mother. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"I'm making rosemary and garlic roasted chicken with pasta."

"Sounds good. Where's Charlie?"

"He's still at the station. There are two new young deputies on the force so Charlie's taken it upon himself to show them the ropes. You know how Charlie gets when things don't get done his way. He'll be home in time for dinner."

I wash my hands and ask my mother if she needs any help. She instructs me to get started on the salad. While cutting the cucumbers, I inquire about what I've missed while in Seattle.

"Well, Harry Clearwater had triple bypass surgery on his heart in July. His wife, Sue, took a later shift at work so she can stay home to help him out. Their youngest daughter, Leah, got married to Sam Uley; they're expecting their first child in January. Mrs. Baker's bakery got set on fire by some delinquents in August. The fire department couldn't save it so she's using the insurance money to have it rebuilt. Other than that, everything is still the same in this town."

"How about you mom? How have you been?" I ask, starting on the tomatoes.

As my mother continues to talk I check the clock on the wall, counting down the minutes until Bella was due back in the house. Maybe I should have told them five minutes because ten minutes seems to be leisurely stretching by. I get lost on my mother's conversation as I watch the time pass. I'd finished the salad a while ago and start setting the china and silverware on the dining table.

Twenty minutes later and Bella still hasn't come in the house. Now I'm agitated because I distinctively told that fucker that he only had ten minutes to talk to my sister. What the hell are they talking about anyway? I excuse myself from my mother's rambling to go check on Bella. When I open the front door, I notice that Jacob's truck is gone. I would have heard Bella come back in the house so she must have been with Jacob.

After an hour went by and still no Bella, I'm completely fuming. I'm gonna kill that bastard in seven different ways when he brings Bella back! Didn't he see me mark her with my damn jacket? I call Bella's cell phone after I went back in the kitchen panicking over Bella's whereabouts.

_Damnit! She was supposed to just talk to his ass, not give him some ass!_

"Edward, don't worry about Bella. Jacob will bring her home in time for dinner. Today's Wednesday so it's their weekday to spend time together."

_Well, fuck that shit. This thing between them ends now._

I call Bella's phone several times for half an hour but she doesn't pick up. Who does she think she is ignoring me? She knows how I get when I'm angsty. Jacob's probably fucking her right now. A sense of possession takes over me.

_He's violating my goddamn terrain! Bella is mine. Always has been, always will be!_

Fuck, not this again.

_He's getting all up in my skittles and I haven't even tasted the many flavors!_

Please, stop this madness.

_He's eating my cake and probably applying his own fucking frosting!_

That's it. I've been sitting on the couch driving myself crazy thinking about all the shit Jacob could be doing to my Bella and I can't take it anymore. I decide that I'm going to get her and give Jacob the beating of his life. As I go into the kitchen to scoop my keys up from the counter, I hear the front door open and close.

_About fucking time._

I rush to the front door to see not Bella but Charlie. When Charlie sees at me, his face is full of suprise.

"Edward! Well whaddaya know? Long time no see! I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow."

As he nears me for an embrace, I put my hands up in front of him.

"What, you're too old to hug an old man?"

"No, but if you're coming to slap me then I have to stop you right there. I've had more than enough backhands for one day."

He smiles before gripping my hand to shake it. Minutes later, Charlie and I are catching up when the front door opens and Bella walks in looking flushed from the weather….or from getting her world rocked. My eyes scope her from head to toe looking for any markings her boy toy may have left. After the once over—or should I say the twice over— I'm satisfied with thinking that she may not have had sex with Jacob.

But I am still pissed. "Is he still out there?"

"No, he left."

Before I have a chance to say anything else to her, my mother calls us in for dinner. Bella helps mom set the food on the table before taking a seat across from me. I stare directly at Bella but she's avoiding eye contact with me as she eats. She won't be able to avoid me long because little Bella likes to gape at me in her spare time. It only takes a minute and when she finally looks at me, I mouth to her, "Where were you?"

Bella just shrugs and goes back to eating her food. Charlie and mom ask me questions about Seattle and school. I kept my answers short and simple.

"_Seattle's fine. The weather's nice_." "_School is good. I'm studying hard and making the grade."_

I kick Bella under the table like she used to do me. She looks at me through the small slits of her eyelids.

"What?" she mouths silently.

"We need to talk." I mouth back.

"No, we don't." She breaks eye contact with me. So I kick her ass again and she clanks her silverware noisily on the table.

"What?" she says loudly.

Charlie and mom's eyes focus on Bella and me.

"After dinner." I tell her.

"No."

After we finish eating, Bella helps my mother clear the table and put away the leftovers. She's trying to avoid me so I sit at the bottom of the staircase waiting to talk to her about where the hell she's been. When Bella reaches the staircase, I stand to confront her. She tries to run past me, but I grab her arm and turn her to face me. "Where have you been?"

"Don't start this shit with me, Edward. You think you can just come home and go back to trying to order me around?"

I frown and snap. "All this time you've been carrying on about me coming home to spend some time with you. Yet when I get here, you take off with your boyfriend? Who, by the way, is a dead man because I told his ass to have you back in this house in ten minutes. Fuck that, where the hell were you?"

"It's none of your business where we went."

"What, you think that just because you're fucking now that you don't have to answer to me anymore?"

Bella's mouth fell wide open in shock.

"That's right," I continue, "Your giant Indian oh so proudly dished out how he's been nailing you for a year. So what is it, I leave and then you make fucking him official? Did he tell you he loved you or did he just have to say you were pretty to get into your pants?"

Shit, that came out wrong. Bella's face turns scarlet and she's blinking back tears in her eyes. Yanking her arm away from me, Bella slaps my face for the second time today. "Fuck off, Edward. You didn't want to do it so somebody had to."

With that, she took off upstairs. I sat back down on the stairs in complete dismay.

What the hell was that?

She knows I couldn't do that back then because she was too damn young and I was scared of her father finding out and taking me to jail for it. Now she's seventeen, still too young to touch and still my little sister. I can't do that, touch her that way but I'm still having these thoughts about doing things to her, especially in that little dress she's wearing.

Her last words kept replaying in my mind over and over again.

'_You didn't want to do it so somebody had to.'_

I grab my duffel bag by the door and head up the stairs with an apology in mind. I shouldn't have come at her so hard and strong. I knock on Bella's door. When she doesn't answer, I open up her bedroom door to find her blue dress crumpled on the floor next to her heels. Immediately, I shut the door and the thoughts of her naked body in her shower out of my head.

I open my bedroom door to see the jacket I loaned Bella lying on the bed. I also see that she has her shit strewn all over my room.

_She doesn't come in here that much my ass._

Stuffed animals are everywhere!

A big giraffe sits on my dresser next to some of her perfumes and lotions. A large teddy bear wearing a pink shirt with a heart in the middle reading '_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY'**_ is stuffed in the corner. A frog, turtle, and other stuffed animals and dolls are covering the bed. Bella has a pile of her clothes folded by my night stand. The iPhone I bought her sits next to my old alarm clock and…a box of tampons?

Hell no!

She knows that I'm a neat freak who likes to have order and she brings her ass in here fucking it up! I think about packing up all her crap and tossing it out in the hallway but decide to leave it in place. She'll just have to get it out of here by tomorrow morning.

Sitting my bag on the bed, I kick off my shoes and take off my sweatshirt. I haven't had a shower since that morning and feel a bit grimy. Opening the bag, I grab my nightwear, a pair of green flannel pants and a white t-shirt. I also pull out shower gel, my toothbrush with toothpaste, and an electric shaver for my face in the morning. I run out to the hall to get a towel out of the linen closet before making my way back to the room and stripping down to my boxers.

With the towel hanging over my shoulder, I make my way to my bathroom. Sitting my stuff on the counter, I squeeze some toothpaste on the brush and begin brushing my teeth. Running the faucet water, I rinse the paste out of my mouth and off the toothbrush.

Then a throat clears.

I hastily turn around to see Bella sitting in my bathtub with her hair pinned up and taking bubble bath.

_Oh shit._

My fingers clinch the edges of the counter top. I look up to the ceiling while speaking to her. "Christ, Bella, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"I told you that this technically isn't your room anymore."

_Don't look down._

"You're not supposed to be in here. You've got a bathroom of your own."

_That's it, keep looking up at the patterns on the ceiling._

"Your tub is bigger."

"I need to take a shower," I say, trying to control my breathing.

"You can hop in if you want…or I could just get out."

Hearing the agitation of the water tempts my eyes and I look down. Bella is standing in the tub naked, dripping wet, and covered in soap suds.

_Holy Mary Mother of Agnes._

I watch the suds slide down her luscious round, perky breasts revealing two of the most appetizing pink nipples I have ever seen. My eyes travel down her pleasantly toned body to Baby Making City. I suck in the air harshly through my teeth. Damn, I envied those bubbles trickling over her.

I prefer my women waxed but the hair on Bella's pussy doesn't bother me one bit. From what I remember, she's never had much down there. The water dripping from her snatch made it very glossy. It takes everything in me not to kneel by the tub and suck the water dry from her pussy. My cock stiffened in my boxers, stretching the elastic around the waistband.

"So, you want in or out?" Bella asks, sounding oh so seductive.

I wanted to go in and out alright and I'm not talking about the tub. I bite my lip at the sight of her. Bella is smiling and giving me that _Come hither _look. My feet move toward her of their own accord. I let go of the counter, taking two steps. Angel Edward and Demon Masen appear out of nowhere on my shoulders.

_Don't do it._

_Do you see those big ass tits? I say test those waters, buddy._

I agree.

I take another step.

_I am my brother's keeper._

_I am my sister's savior._

I'm so close to the mother land and Bella shivers the closer I get.

_Jail time, remember? She's only seventeen._

_Damn._

I stop in my tracks.

My eyes meet Bella's and she is now looking confused by my actions. I take a step back and then two more. I shut my eyes tightly trying to block out the images of my naked sister. Suddenly, I'm pissed at her for pulling such a stunt.

How could she tempt me like that?

"Goddammit, Bella! Hurry up and get the hell out of here!"

I rush out of the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

_Fuck!_

I'm so mad I could shit bricks. Walking to the bed, I knock her stupid stuffed animals off my bed and lie down on my back, pinching the bridge of my nose. That was close, too close. I almost got in the tub with her! Had I taken another step, we would have done more than bathing. The anger and the images of my sister in my bathroom have my dick pulsing in fury.

God, the things I wanted to do to her in that tub! It would have been nothing to throw her up against those cream tiles and suck her soaking wet nipples raw. Or lick my way down her stomach until I reached her hot core, where I would have stuck my tongue so deep in her pussy, she'd be screaming all the way to the heavens from having orgasm after orgasm. My need for her is too strong and I want Bella in a bad way.

But I can't—fucking—touch—her.

Why the hell did I ever let Charlie marry my mother?

Fifteen minutes later, Bella emerges from the bathroom. Sitting up fast, I throw my towel over my lap to hide my erection. One look at her and all I can think about is what she's wearing.

_Victoria's Secret Fall 2008 Catalog, Page 34, Sleep and Lounge Signature Cotton Collection, Letter D: red and white striped cami and white boy shorts set. _

I loved that night wear specifically because it's damn near transparent. I can see Bella's nipples stabbing through her cami and she's not wearing any underwear. The sight doesn't help the stiffy in my boxers.

"It's all yours." Bella states.

My breath hitches. I'm staring at her like a fucking idiot cuz I'm not sure if she's talking about her body or the bathroom. How does she always do this to me? The make-up cleansed from her face, Bella's porcelain features look young and innocent. She walks toward me, her small hips swaying from side to side.

"Edward, did you hear me? I said I'm done now. The bathroom's yours."

When her hand makes contact with my skin, I quickly shoot up from the bed and rush into the bathroom, shutting the door and leaning against it. My head falls back and I close my eyes, replaying my behavior.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I look down to see that my cock is full blast and ready to blow. The head is sticking out the top of the waistband and one-eyed Willie is staring straight at me begging for attention. Sitting my towel on the bathroom counter, I fiddle with the shower knob until the water shoots out the perfect temperature—cold. Grabbing my shower gel, I pull of my boxers and step into the shower.

_Shiiit!_

The water is freezing but I have to get my wood to shrink down so I withstand it. After a few minutes, I notice the motherfucker is still saluting and the cold water technique is not working. Damnit! Now how am I going to get this down?

_You could always jack off._

What?

_Choke the chicken. Beat your meat. Spank the monkey. Slap the meter._

Are you shitting me? Hell no, I'm not jacking off. I haven't done that shit in years!

_Come on, what's a little jerk before bedtime? _

That's what pussy is for.

_Well, you had the pussy and you didn't fuck it. What else are you gonna do?_

She's my sister!

_Step-sister. Why are you sweating this so hard? You're not even related to her._

Because it's wrong. I can't fuck her.

_Then you need to get us off. Either that or change your mind and go get us some of that pussy._

I turn on the hot water, mixing it with the cold until it gives off a satisfying temperature. I take the shower gel and begin cleansing my body. Images of Bella in her birthday suit immediately cloud my thoughts and I know I can no longer avoid the inevitable. I look down at my cock and it's sticking straight out like a gun ready to be fired.

_I cannot believe I'm going to do this._

_Don't feel so bad. Everybody has those days._

Pouring the shower gel into my hand, I take my hard dick in my hand and begin to stroke it back and forth. I shut my eyes and use the images of my sister to help guide me in the right direction.

_**Action!**_

"_So, are you in or out?" she asks, biting her lip._

"_I'm definitely in." I respond with a smile._

_I step out of my boxers and get into the tub where Bella awaits me. I kiss her full lips with hunger and desperation. Bella's fingers latch onto my hair and pull hard, just the way I like it. My tongue makes its way into her mouth and she sucks on it, sending shivers down my spine. _

"_I want you." She whispers to me, looking me deep in the eyes like she always does._

"_Bella…" I moan her name and crush my lips onto hers with strength and passion._

_My hands grope her succulent tits, caressing the soft but firm skin. Our kisses become intense and Bella runs her hand down my chest until she reaches my raging hard cock, stroking it slowly. I free her long, wavy hair from its clasp and it falls delicately over her moist skin. Gripping a fistful, I yank her head back as my mouth leaves hers and travels down to her neck. I suck the sensitive skin before biting it, marking her as mine. Bella gasps in pleasure and wraps her arms and legs around me. I kiss her shoulder blade and lick my way down to her left breast, taking her plump pink nipple into my mouth. _

"_I need you." she pants._

_I groan into her skin, the vibrations making her nipple harden in my mouth. Bella arches her back, shoving her tits harshly in my face. Her little moans make my hard cock pulse with fervor. Her core grinds against me in need and my fingers run down her body to find her swollen clit._

"_God, Bella, you're so fucking wet," I moan and kiss her with more urgency than before. _

_I rub my fingers over her clit repeatedly before pushing two of them inside her. Bella shudders against my skin, begging for more. My thumb finds her clit and I speed up the rhythm while pumping my fingers in and out of her. _

"_Edward, I'm going to cum….Oh god…..Edwaaaard!"_

_I feel her body spasm against mine and her muscles clenching around my soaked fingers as she rides out her orgasm. I watch her beautiful cum face distort in gratification, her lips parting under heavy eyelids and her nostrils flaring._

"_You are so fucking sexy, do you know that?" I tell her once she comes down from her high._

_Bella smiles shyly against my skin, her face turning a light rosy color. I kiss her soft cheek and run my fingers through her hair._

"_Are you ready for me, baby?" I ask._

"_Yes. I've been ready for you for a very long time."_

_I grab my throbbing cock and rub it against her soft, hot wet center. Her eyes go wide at the feel of my big rod pushing into her._

_Then Bella's brown eyes glare into mine._ "_Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me hard."_

_I thrust forward into her hot, tight pussy, filling her up with one long stroke. Bella cries out in pain, her nails digging into my skin. I want to ask her if she's okay, but the feeling of being inside her overrides all of my senses and my need for her kicks into overdrive. I thrust again and she gasps._

"_Oh my god, you're so big!"_

_I smile against her skin telling her, "Well, get ready. I'm about to take you on the ride of your life. You better take everything I give you, Bella, cuz I'm not stopping this time."_

_With that, I began pounding into her relentlessly. Her head is tapping against the hard tiles, but she doesn't try to stop me. With every long stroke I give, Bella's body pulls me deeper into her. Her whimpers turn into loud squealing and it sounds like she's singing._

"_Yeeees! Yes, Edward! Unh, you feel so good!"_

_It doesn't take long for her to start her second climax. I keep riding her ass into the third orgasm before I can't take anymore and I feel myself about to explode._

"_Bella!" I growl her name. _

"_Please, cum inside me, Edward….I want all of you!"_

_I can't hold back any longer….._

_**And Scene**_

"Oh fuck….._Oh fuuuuuck!"_ I yell out as I give in to my release.

Semen is shooting out of me like a rocket, coating the cream walls, and I can't remember ever cumming so much before in my life. My knees buckle under the forceful pressure and I have to lean onto the tiles for extra support.

"Jesus!"

I try to catch my breath as I come down from my orgasm.

_And to think that you weren't going to do it. You almost missed the best orgasm of our lives._

I know.

I have a sudden urge to smoke a cigarette but I don't smoke so I just make due with rinsing my children off the wall and cleaning my body. When I shut the water off and step out of the shower, I immediately feel incredibly tired. Drying myself off, I put on my pajamas before turning out the light and heading to bed.

When I open the door, I find that Bella is lying on my bed listening to her iPhone and reading a book. She doesn't see me so I creep over to her quietly until I'm standing behind her. Her head is bobbing around like she doesn't have a care in the world while I can't keep myself composed long enough to keep my hand out of my pants. She looks so sexy in her nightwear. The boy shorts fit her like a glove, sliding between the crack of her ass and giving it that extra umph.

I can feel myself rising to the occasion again, not knowing how that could even be possible after witnessing the shit that just spilled out of me minutes ago. I have to keep myself contained and the only way to do that is to get little sister here out of the room before my dick is standing fully at attention. I watch her petite body slightly dancing to the beat. I wait until she's really into the song— the moment she starts singing— and then I whack her across the ass really hard.

"SONOFABITCH!" she cries out while turning onto her back and holding her ass. "What is your fucking problem?"

"Why are you still in here?" I shout.

"I sleep here!"

"Well you're not sleeping in here tonight."

"Yes, I am!"

"Bella, this is my room and I say you can't sleep in here!"

"Well, you're going to have to go to another room because this is where I've been sleeping and where I'm going to sleep tonight."

I clench my teeth and clasp my hands together to prevent from screaming at her in aggravation. "You will either walk out or I'll drag your little ass out of here. It's your choice."

"That's not fair! You can't just come back here after two years and think that your rules still apply. This is my room now and I'm not going anywhere."

Okay. Now she's pushing me out of my comfort zone. I **don't** like to be pushed out of my fucking comfort zone. I haven't been pushed out of my comfort zone since I left home and I am not going to let this little Wiccan witch push me out of it now.

I grab Bella by her foot to pull her ass out of the bed. She begins kicking wildly.

"Edward, stop it!"

"Get out of my bed you little pisser!" I reach for her foot again but she doesn't sit still long enough for me to grab it.

"I'm not leaving…this is _my_ room now!"

"You can't have two rooms you selfish brat! Get up and get out of here!"

We fight like this for a good three minutes before Charlie and my mom come busting through the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Charlie asks.

Bella and I begin ranting our sides. It feels like I'm a teenager again and we've just got done fighting.

"She won't get out of my room!" I exclaim.

"It's my room now and he can't just come back here expecting me to do what he says!"

Charlie shakes his head with my mom at his side. "You know, I thought you two were over this childish behavior. What is it going to take for you two to get along? Am I going to have to throw your asses in lock-up?"

"I just want to get in _my_ bed and get some sleep. But I can't _do _that because **She-Devil **here won't get out of my room!" I explain, pointing to Bella.

Charlie gives Bella an annoyed look before speaking. "Bella, you can't take over Edward's room like this. You have your own room with your own bed. He just got back home, honey. Let him have his bed."

She defensively disputes, "No way! I earned this fair and square and I'm not leaving just because he decided to grow some balls and come back."

Then my mom looks to me for reasoning. "Edward, can't you just sleep on the floor? Bella's been living in here for quite some time."

Now it's my turn to protest. "Are you fucking kidding me? I did _not_ drive for two and half hours just so I could sleep on the floor!"

"Edward, watch how you talk to your mother!" Charlie spits. Then he looks back and forth between Bella and me. "Now I don't know what the hell you and your sister's problems are and frankly I don't give a damn. There are seven other _goddamn_ rooms in this house so one of you better make up your mind as to where you're going to sleep. I'm not in the mood for this tonight and I will not let you two drag us into the middle of this mess. Both of you are too old for this shit so you better work it out or both your asses will be pitching a tent and sleeping outside!"

Charlie turns around and leaves with my mother following right behind him. We could still hear Charlie having a fit all the way down the hall.

"_Seven fucking rooms and those two can't even find one place to sleep."_

My eyes find Bella's and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"I don't care. I'm sleeping in my bed tonight. You can get _your _ass on the floor if you'd like," I tell her before pulling back the duvet and hopping into bed.

"Well I'm sleeping here too and I'm sleeping in the bed. I'm not getting on the floor, either."

"You know what?" I run my fingers through my hair. "Fine, do whatever you want. I don't have time for this."

"Fine." Bella slides under the covers and puts on her headphones, turning her back to me. I shut off the lamps and bury myself under the covers. Twenty minutes pass and I'm wide awake because my temptress of a sister is right next to me in my bed with her headphones turned up too loud. I don't miss the fact that she's listening to the music I downloaded for her instead of what she normally grooves to. I kick her leg and she turns to me.

"What?"

"I see you're listening to my stuff."

"Yeah, well…it helps me sleep. The shit's just that boring."

"Could you turn it down a bit? And I'm asking you nicely so don't turn into a fucking psycho about it."

She goes silent for some seconds before answering, "Okay."

The volume lowers until I can only hear it a little bit. I close my eyes for a few minutes before a thought occurs to me about something I wanted to do earlier. I make out Bella's silhouette in the darkness and even though I can only see the outline of her, she still looked beautiful. "Bella?"

"What? I turned it down already."

"I'm sorry…about what I said to you earlier."

"What, the cheap skank comment? I'm over it. Got all of that out of my system when I smacked you."

"Still, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"How did you mean to say it?" I could hear attitude register in her voice.

"I shouldn't have said it at all."

It gets really quiet before she responds, "Thanks…for apologizing."

When she doesn't say anything else, I turn back to my side and try my damnedest to get some sleep. My cock is still awake but it's not bugging me as much so the semi-hard on is avoidable. It doesn't take me long to doze off from the after effects of the orgasm I had earlier.

"Edward?"

"Huh?" I respond in my slumber.

"I broke up with Jacob."

"Uh-uh, that's nice."

Then it dawns on me what she just said and my eyes pop open. I turn around in the bed and she's looking right at me. Even in the dark, I could still make out her big brown eyes.

I ask her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just wanted you to know that's why I called him over."

"Why'd you break up with him?"

"It wasn't working out."

I take in what she says and...I'm okay with that. I know I'm definitely okay with them not being together.

_Yes! Now she's all mine to do what I want._

Stop that shit. She is not mine!

_Well she's not his. That's a good thing._

Yes, that is a good thing.

_But she could be ours—_

Can it.

_I'm just sayi—fine._

A disturbing thought enters my mind and I have to ask. "Did you love him?"

_Please, tell me she never loved him._

"I care for him but…no, I don't love him."

_Thank God._

She carries on. "It was never about love. He and I were both virgins and we got curious. We were only together to have se—"

I hold my hand out to stop her. "Please, spare me the details."

_At least I know he never tapped that ass right._

Hey! I do not want to think about that fucker having sex with my sister!

_Sorry….but you know it's true._

I smile to myself.

_So little Jakey was a fucking virgin, huh? He could never handle Bella the way I could._

No, he undeniably can't handle Bella the way I ca— shut up and go to sleep!

_Hehehe…_

"So that's all it was, anyway." Bella says, "That's all it could ever be between him and me."

I don't respond. I just lie back and smile to myself that the fucker's gone and out of our lives for good.

"Besides," she declares, "I think I love another person."

_Aaannd…cue crushed ego._

"Love? You love another guy?"

"He's not just a guy, Edward. I think he's special."

_Now there's another motherfucker I have to murder? Hell, if she keeps going at this rate I'll be a serial killer by the time I'm done. Geez, who the fuck is this new guy?_

"Does he know?" I ask.

"I told him recently. I can tell he loves me, too, but he's just too afraid of his feelings to admit it."

"Bella, if you love a guy and he can't be man enough to say it back, he's not good enough for you."

She sneers. "Well, I know he is. He'll find out soon enough that he won't be able to deny my advances."

_Advances? No…she better not…_

"Are you fucking him?" I say a bit too loud.

"No...but I plan to in the future. Maybe then he'll see that he loves me back."

"Bella, you can't use sex as a way to make a guy love you. For all you know, he could just fuck you and leave you. You might even get pregnant by him and you'll be left shoveling his shit for the rest of your life."

"Edward, be for real. I'm not stupid enough to let some guy knock me up with a kid. Plus, I'm on the pill. Secondly, we'll see."

I prepare my response but Bella just tells me goodnight and turns back on her side, ascending the volume on her headphones again. I know what she's doing. She's trying to drown me out. The music's too loud and I want to tell her to turn it down, but I don't want to get into another argument tonight. We have all tomorrow and the next few days to do that, especially about this new asshole she's planning on fucking. She's not going to want to tell me, though I'll find out who he is…even if I have to beat it out of her.

And if that's the only way I can keep her from doing something foolish, then so be it.

_Hours later….._

I wake up to feel something nudging me in my crotch area. When I shift, extra weight is on me, holding me down. An arm is tossed over my chest and hair tickles my neck. My hand moves to the bare back of the source. A small body is there. Someone is on me.

Did I bring a girl home last night?

If so, she must not have been any good in bed if I can't even remember it.

My hand moves to the face of the source to feel long eyelashes, a small button nose, and soft, pouty lips. Just like my sister, Bella. I smile at the thought. I don't know who she is but I kiss her forehead because she reminds me of the one who does the spells that makes my heart jump out of place and my body react to her effortlessly.

My hand travels lower to grasp her bare ass. Nice, tender, and curvy—the way I like em. But she has hair on her pussy. I don't like hair, but it's not a lot so I can live with that. Obviously she was good enough to bring home for one night to fuck.

How could I not remember fucking her? She seems to have a pretty nice body and I wasn't drunk. Although I was tired from the drive in, along with the shit I did in the shower. Maybe I should take another crack at her to see if she's any good or not.

I let my hands run up her arm and down her back. She does feel nice.

Did she have a pretty face?

I hope she has a pretty face. I don't think I'll forgive myself if I brought some ugly chick back to the house.

Curiosity gets the best of me and I reach for the lamp switch, turning it on.

_Oh My God._

_Oh My Fucking God._

My little sister Bella is lying naked on top of me.

I'm lying naked under my sister Bella!

"Edward…I need you…"

_Oh God. Oh shit. Oh Fuck! _


	5. IN THE NIGHT

**In The Night**

"_What's the saying about having your cake and eating it, too? I never got that shit. I mean, if it's my cake, why can't I eat it?"_

— Isabella M. Swan

Bella

The clock reads 2:15 a.m.

I awake to find that it's very warm and I'm sweating like crazy. The duvet has been pulled back and my pajamas are damp and sticking to me. I probably kicked it off some time during the night. Mama Beth must have turned up the heat up too high again. The moonlight shone through the windows but, because of the tall trees, it was not enough for me to see the pile of clothes I left on the floor. Reaching down, I feel through the pile for a shirt to put on when I feel something brush up against my leg.

Startled, I look over my shoulder to see Edward asleep on his side facing me, his left arm stretched out and touching my leg. I'd momentarily forgot that we slept together in his bed. The quilt is pulled back to his waist. The light from the moon gives me a glimpse of him. He must have gotten hot, too; his shirt has been removed from his body.

He was gorgeous in every way a man could possibly be.

Edward looks peaceful in his slumber. The duvet covers the bottom half of his body. Beads of sweat cover Edward's face and loose strands of hair are matted on his forehead. His chest glistens in the moonlight and his right arm rests on his stomach. My body stirs, as it always does when I'm near him. A sudden impulse comes over me to wipe the sweat from his half naked form.

I grab whatever article of dry clothing I feel on the floor and scoot closer to Edward, careful not to wake him. When he doesn't budge, I wipe the moistened hair from his face with the back my hand before I take the piece of clothing and lightly dab the sweat from his face. Edward's eyes move under heavy lids as I run the material over them but they don't open. Crossing his cheek, I move the fabric over the spot between his nose and his lips. His nose twitches at the feel of the material on the tip of it. He takes a deep breath through his nostrils and my hand pauses. As he exhales, the warm air from his nostrils tickle my fingers. He still doesn't wake.

Using his silence as motivation, I stroke the stubble on his cheek and chin. It scratches the inside of my hand. Trailing back up to his pouty lips, my index finger traces the patterns of them. The soft, cool lips buzz my finger like a stimulating current.

_Incredible._

If I press my lips to his, will the reaction still be the same?

_There's only one was to find out._

I scoot down, lying next to him with my head on his outstretched arm until we're face to face. Very slowly, I move my face close to his. Even in his sleep, he still gives off a remarkable energy. I press my lips to his very lightly and a buzz vibrates my lips. I gasp and pull back.

_Holy crap!_

I don't recall it being like that before. Then again, I was stunned when Edward kissed the first time me so I probably hadn't paid any attention to it. All I knew then was that it felt fantastic and I didn't want him to stop.

I close my eyes and press my lips to his again and my lips vibrate once again.

_Amazing!_

I smile at the sensation and I press my lips to his once more, losing myself in the moment.

Only this time, Edward's lips press back.

My eyes pop open and I move back in fear that I may have awakened him. I notice that his brows furrow when I pull away but his eyes are still closed.

"Bella." His voice speaks as clear as day.

_Uh-oh. He's awake. He's going to flip out._

Then his outstretched arm pulls me closer into him until I'm molded into his sweaty chest. My heartbeat picks up the pace. Edward's lips search my face until they find my lips and he presses his to mine.

_Is he awake or asleep?_

I watch as he frowns when I don't react to him and he kisses my lips for a second time.

_Um, I think he wants you to kiss him back._

I press my lips to his and the frown dissipates.

Oh.

Edward's hand moves from his stomach and runs up my forearm to my shoulder and then back down again until it finds my hand. His fingers lace into mine and he picks it up to place on his side before wrapping his arm around me.

By this time, I'm not so sure if he's asleep anymore. He can't be if he's kissing me and touching me, right?

_I have no idea._

Connie, what do you mean you have no idea?

_I mean I have no clue. _

What the hell does that mean?

_How can I say this to you in a way your ass can comprehend? I can't tell. I don't know. I can't fucking distinguish if he is coherent or not._

Thanks a lot.

_Does it matter?_

Not really.

_Then keep kissing him._

I put my arm around Edward and we continue petting. His kisses become more insistent and he thrusts his tongue in my mouth.

Um, Connie?

_Stop talking to me and kiss the man, will ya?_

I counter Edward's movement and put my tongue in his mouth. His hand moves from my waist up to my breast, cupping it. My nipple hardens under his touch and I feel myself getting wet down there. He moans into my mouth.

Then a loud crunch goes off in my head.

Are you……eating?

_Yeah. It's Doritos, the zesty nacho kind. We ran out of popcorn._

I cannot believe this.

_Me neither. You and Edward are kissing again!_

That is not what I'm talking about and you know it. Get out of here!

_You're no fun. [thirty seconds later] BEEP! _

What the **hell** was that?

_A cam recorder. You're going to want to store this in your memory for later._

Whatever. Go, now!

_I'm going, going……_

Edward continues to grope my breast as I run my fingers up and down his back. Then his hand travels down to lift up my shirt.

"You're wet," he mumbles very low. "Take this off."

"Edward?" I call his name but he doesn't respond. His eyes are still closed and he suddenly stops moving.

Huh?

_[throat clears] _

What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave.

_I know but due to technicalities with the video camera, I was watching a bit and I think I have the answer._

Okay?

_He's dreaming about you._

He is?

_Yep. Lover boy doesn't know that you two are actually messing around. He thinks that this is all a dream. That's why he hasn't opened his eyes yet._

You are not serious.

_Yes I am. Look at the way his eyeballs keep flickering under his eyelids. His ass is in Horny Land right now._

Sure enough, I look at Edward and that's exactly what his eyes are doing.

Shit. What do I do now?

_Take your shirt off._

I don't think that's right to mess with Edward in his sleep.

_What's the difference? He thinks it's happening anyway so just go with the flow._

But what if he wakes up?

_Play dead._

Like a dog?

_Yeah. Just pretend to be sleeping. He'll never know. _

I don't think—

_What is there to think about? See, that's your problem. You think too much and because of that, you have this poor lady typing all this unnecessary shit when the audience wants to get to the action. People are watching and you're wasting their time babbling about nothing. Shut up and get on with it._

What do you mean people are watching?

_What people?_

You said—

_Never mind what I said. I'm not real and you're not having this conversation._

Connie........**Connie**….

_Camera's rolling. Over and out…..crazy bitch…._

I heard that!

I remove my damp cami and throw it on the floor. Grabbing the fabric I used to wipe Edward's face, I wipe the moisture from my breast and stomach and use it to also wipe down Edward's arm and chest. I feel two new ripples added on to the already six-pack. I let my fingers play the new piano keys for a while before making my way up to the cymbals on his pecks.

Running my fingers across the sensitive nipple, I look to his face for a response but Edward doesn't move an inch. His breathing is still slow. I take the hardened nipple in between my index finger and thumb to pinch it. It hardens. Edward still doesn't react.

_You should—_

I got this. You don't exist, remember?

I take Edward's nipple into my mouth, running my tongue across it several times. Edward hisses.

"Fuck," he moans.

His right hand travels down to my ass and his left hand reaches up to palm my bare breast. My body shivers.

"Still wet," he murmurs.

Then his right hand snatches my shorts down to my knees.

_Well I'll be damn. He really is in Horny Land. I wonder how far I can take this._

I kiss my way up to his lips where his mouth is ready and waiting. Edward shifts onto his back and pulls me on top of him. Both his hands reach down to pull my shorts to my feet. I kick them off. His hands travel up my legs to my ass where he grasps it very roughly. I moan into his mouth.

"Bella….my Bella…."

Edward's hand then inches toward my vagina, where he finds my wet folds. His brows furrow again and he looks disturbed.

"Hair," Edward states. "I don't like hair. Always smooth. Get rid of it."

His head turns away from me and his arms fall to his sides. He's off in dream world again.

Did he just tell me he wants me to shave?

_He said smooth. I think he wants you to wax it._

Great. I've disgusted him. So he did run from me that day. That jail thing was just an excuse! I saw how he looked at me in the bathroom. He didn't like the hair on my snatch! I'll have to call Rose or Alice and ask them about waxing before Edward goes back to Seattle.

Edward still has the duvet covering his lower half so I climb off of him to pull it away. Edward's cock is fighting the waistband of his pajama pants. I pull the drawstring on his pants and yank them down halfway. His cock springs straight out and looks larger than the last time I saw it.

_How did I ever compare Jacob to Edward? Edward is much bigger!_

I put my hand around his dick and stroke it once. Pre-cum leaks out the tip of the head. Last time I was curious about what it taste like but was too scared to ask if I could. I now kiss the soft texture. It's very warm. Then I run the head of Edward's dick around my lips, covering them in pre cum. I use my tongue to lick it off.

The taste is unique, definitely not like I imagined it to be. It doesn't taste good but it's nothing I can't handle. Still, I don't want to swallow it so I take the piece of clothing, spit it out and wipe the rest of it off the tip of his penis.

Tossing the material to the side, I lie my head on Edward's chest facing his dick and…well….play with it.

I never played with Jacob's penis because I was too busy using him for practice until Edward came back. Plus his penis just looked too weird with the extra skin.

Edward's penis looks manly and pretty. It has a big head that kind of reminds me of a mushroom. It's about eight inches in length—I measured it in finger inches so that's not an accurate measurement—and is thicker at the bottom than it is at the top. Also, his dick is heavy! Every time I try to hold it down to his stomach, the thing feels like it's pushing against my hand to retreat to its original position. When I let it go, it pops back up, standing tall like a soldier. The heat of him is astounding. Edward's dick feels like a little heater. The more I stroke him, the larger his penis appears.

I start to get sleepy again. Looking at the clock, I notice it is after three in the morning and I promised Mama Beth that I'd get up early to help her with the Thanksgiving dinner. Yet, I wanted to lie naked with Edward for a few minutes before I put some clothes on for bed. I lie across his chest and twirled the small chain he had around his neck through my fingers.

That's the last thing I remembered doing before I accidentally drifted off to sleep.

**A/N This is an incomplete telling of what I thought happened between Edward and Bella. However, this is NOT the official chapter, as I had to go to work. Since this was incomplete when I submitted it, I will only use portions of what I've written here for a full chapter later on in the story. I took this as a joke since I did mention myself while writing. Laugh it off and wait for the real chapter, which shouldn't be too far from where I am now.**


	6. TEACH YOU A LESSON

**CHAPTER 5: TEACH YOU A LESSON**

_**For my muse, Lindzy Pooh, who has inspired me to take a chance on making this idea into a story. Happy Birthday, Babe!**_

"_Honestly, how long will I be able to last before I break the rules? If I don't leave soon, she's going to tear down my defenses for sure!_" —Edward Masen

******Edward****  
**  
I jizzed on her. I fucking spunked all over my sister.

That's all I can think about in the bathroom this morning while shaving.

Trying to resist Bella in her sleep last night when she was lying on me had been a difficult feat. How we both ended up together completely nude was beyond me. With my hand resting on my sides, I prayed that I hadn't touched her and that we didn't have sex.

_You did not fuck Bella. You did not fuck your little sister. We'd probably gotten hot because it's extremely warm in here. Mom has a tendency to occasionally turn the heat up too high. We'd gotten undressed because of it and Bella just happened to roll over on me. That's all. You did not have sex with your sister._

I kept telling myself that we didn't have intercourse and that our arrangement quite possibly ensued by chance. It was a mistake. Shit happens.

I wanted to check and make sure that my dick didn't have any remnants of sex on it but Bella's thigh covered me. I'd have to move her in order to see.

Getting Bella off of me was not an easy task. The first time I attempted to move her, she repositioned herself and pulled the other half of her body on top of me. Whereas she was only lying halfway on me with her knee nudging my dick, Bella's full body now roofed mine. Her tits were on my chest and her pussy rested right on my cock. If it wasn't awake before, that fucker sure sprang to life beneath her then.

"Edward," Bella moaned my name again, "don't go."

_God, please. Don't do this to me now._

Before, she'd said that she needed me. I needed her, too, but I needed Bella in a way that I shouldn't have preferred her. The desire to run my fingers up and down her body had wane on me. I trembled in fear that I wouldn't last long before the sudden need to touch her plagued my every thought.

"Edward…why did you leave me?" she further implored in her slumber.

I ran my fingers lightly through her hair. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed away so long.

I whispered to her, "I'm here, Bella. I'm right here."

The intense hunger within me had begun to boil over between her moaning my name in her sleep and her unconsciously grinding herself on my cock.

Twice I had almost lost control. Twice I'd almost pulled my dick from underneath her and fucked her.

That was more than enough for me to make my getaway. The third time, I successfully wiggled from underneath Bella. My foot landed on the damp pajamas I'd worn to bed that I must have taken off some time in my sleep. Searching through the drawers, I grabbed a pair of old solid blue pajama pants and a black shirt. After throwing them over my nude body, I made for my escape, rushing to the door.

Then Bella had to sigh and roll over in her sleep, giving me a full view of her sweaty, nude front.

_Dayum._

Even in her sleep, she was the sexiest woman I'd ever laid eyes upon.

The hand that was holding the door handle fell to my side. At that moment, I yearned to be near her again…ached to touch her bare skin.

My conscience must have been on snooze at that time because nothing stopped my feet from moving back toward her. Nothing ceased me from sitting on the edge of the bed admiring my sister's assets without her knowing.

The act was nothing new—sitting next to Bella while she slept. I used to sit by her bedside in the nighttime when she was younger. When she first came to us, Bella had a habit of sleeping with the light on by her bedside because of the bad dreams she used to have. I would sit with her and hold her hand to calm her down. The moment she relaxed, I would cut out the light and go back to bed. I had still provided that comfort for her even when she used to make me upset. Eventually, I discovered that I did that for myself as well.

She never knew I sat by her side.

Bella was more gorgeous than I could have ever imagined her to be during my stay in Seattle. I gently brushed the hair from her sleeping face. Her young, innocent face looked serene and absolutely captivating. She sighed and her lips parted. I wanted nothing more than to feel her lips upon mine and to taste her sweet kisses. My lips found hers and fuck me if I didn't feel an energetic tremor from them.

My index finger made contact with her warm, marshmallow brims. Dipping it inside of her mouth, I accumulated the saliva settling between her bottom lip and gums. Bringing the dribbled finger to my mouth, I tasted that part of her. For any other person, it might have tasted exactly like what it was: spit. However, Bella's flavor to me was of a saccharine nectar; one that attracts an insect to a flower.

I was her bee and she was my _Lavender Lady_.

Pulling back, my eyes then made a slow journey down to her breasts. Bella's pink nipples were big and round. With a shaky hand, I cupped her right breast. Her nipple poked right under the balls of my knuckles. Flicking my thumb over the bud, it grew rigid, reminding me of the enormous erection pushing against my pajama pants. I moved my left hand inside my pants and began to slowly caress my throbbing cock.

_Fuck, this is wrong but it feels so good._

Making sure she was still asleep, I leaned more into the bed and brought my mouth to Bella's breast, licking around the areola. The delicate skin tightened. I sat up and stared at the glorious new form. All too well I remembered the sick thrill that came over me knowing that I made that happen.

The sensible part of me beckoned for resistance. What I was doing was sick, incomprehensible.

_You need to stop this_.

The perverted part of me sanctioned for continuity so I carried on. By then it was too late. I was already gone.

I slid my pants down under my buttocks, freeing the painful erection from its cage. The head was already sheathed in pre-cum. Massaging that sensitive part of me, I went back to fondling Bella's full breast, first the left and then the right. When she moaned, I convinced myself that Bella was enjoying that even though she didn't know what I was doing.

A sickly smile spread across my face as I placed my mouth back over her breast, taking her full nipple into it. Bella shifted. I paused with her nipple still in my mouth and looked up.

She wasn't awake so I kept going. I slobbered on those knobs like the Thanksgiving dinner my mother would be serving later that evening. Bella wouldn't stay still or stop letting out soft moans and that turned me on more than I was already.

It was official; I'd fallen in love with my sister's fucktastic tits.

So much so that I didn't even get a chance to explore the rest of her body before I felt myself ready to cum. My hand motions sped up and it took everything in me not to groan aloud in pleasure. Close to my peak, I picked the damp shirt up from the floor and prepared to aim the flow into it.

Then I heard footsteps on the stairs as my release was on edge. I panicked.

_Shit!_

Three things I did wrong in a short period of time. First, I turned my body toward the door and noticed that it was halfway open. Because of that, I leaned my weight on the hand that was holding the shirt, my lower half still facing Bella's direction. When I turned back around to fix myself, it was too late.

The dam broke and I couldn't prevent what happened next.

Cum sprayed out of my cock like a water hose. The first squirt shot out and landed in Bella's hair. Reacting out of shock, I grabbed my dick to direct the flying semen elsewhere when more of it shoots out on her neck, tits, and stomach as I was adjusting myself.

_Holy shit!_

Realizing that fuck up, I covered my dick with the damp shirt I momentarily forgot I had on the bed and stood, turning toward the nightstand. The orgasm was coming strong! I hunched over, trembling in delight and dread trying to keep quiet and willing it to come to an end.

_Fuck, come on!_

Heavy footsteps tapped on the floor next to the third floor staircase, letting me know that it was Charlie and not my mom coming down the hall.

My orgasm was not slowing so I had to ditch the shirt on the floor and pull up my pajama pants. I didn't have enough time to wipe my spunk off of Bella so I threw the duvet over her body and tossed some of her hair over the jizz I got in it and on her neck. Then I lied on top of the duvet and shut my eyes, pretending to be sleep. My orgasm was just beginning to die down but I could feel cum sticking to my leg and pants.

_Aw damnit._

I didn't want Charlie to come in and see a damn wet stain on my pajamas so I turned over on my stomach, burying my burning face in the pillow.

I could have died right then.

The footsteps came closer and it sounded like Charlie was about to pass the room and go straight downstairs but the footsteps paused. I heard him take a few steps in and halt.

He was probably wondering why his daughter and his stepson were sleeping in the same damn bed.

Charlie's footsteps then stepped closer until I sensed him hovering over me. There was nothing more embarrassing than having my stepfather standing over me while I was feigning sleep after releasing a hard load on his kid. Quite some time had passed and Charlie hadn't moved. Part of me expected him to drag my ass out of the bed and demand I go to another room.

What if I hadn't awakened and we were still naked above the sheets? Charlie would have kicked my ass!

"Compromise," Charlie said in an even tone.

I'm not sure what he meant by that but I did hear him click off the lamp before he left the room saying something about the heat and headed downstairs.

Facing Bella, I opened my eyes and stared at my sleeping kid sister. Suddenly I felt like shit for what I did to her. How in the hell could I molest Bella in her sleep? The poor girl didn't have one inkling that I'd sucked her tits like crazy or that she was covered in a pool of my semen.

_I'm an asshole._

I waited until I heard Charlie retreat back upstairs to the third floor before I got out of the bed and turned the light back on. I changed my pajama pants for the third time and put the soiled clothes in the hamper next to the bathroom door.

Using my bathing towel, I pulled back the duvet to clean Bella.

_Siiiick._

I started at her tummy and worked my way up, wiping away all the cum I left on her body. Feeling like a real jerk, I didn't even look at her with the lust I had in me before I'd gotten off. When I finished, I tucked her under the sheet and watched her sleeping form.

_I'm a complete dick and I'm going to hell._

I turned out the lamp and made my way to one of the guest bedrooms. For the rest of the night, I lay in the bed but didn't sleep.

Turning off the electric razor, I gawk at my shaven face still thinking about the night before. I twist my head in different directions, making sure I haven't missed any spots. I run my fingers over the scar that Bella had given me when we had that blow-out in my car. She forced me to punch in the car window when she tried to run me down in my own ride. The scar had been longer but decreased in size over the years after applying ointment on it several times.

My eyes meet the green pair in the mirror's reflection. I take a deep breath.

"Jackass. That's me." I tell my reflection.

The sun was just rising when I'd come out of the bathroom. I snuck back into my room earlier to make sure I didn't wake Bella. She is dressed now in a pink tank top and white panties with a pink trim. She must have woken up some time in the night after I had left.

The sheet only covers Bella halfway and one of her legs hangs partially out of the bed. I take a peek at her on the way out of the room. Walking out, I shut the bedroom door behind me harder than I mean to.

_Shit._

I hope I didn't wake her.

Waiting by the door, I listen for any changes on the other side. When I don't hear anything, I head downstairs for breakfast.

The sunrays start to shine through the kitchen windows. Going into the pantry, I search for my favorite cereal. I spot the orange box between my mother's Special K and Bella's Fruit Loops. Grabbing the Peanut Butter Cap 'N Crunch, I then get a bowl from the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer. It is then that I notice the pile of dishes sitting in the kitchen sink.

Bella had never gotten around to throwing them in the dishwasher last night. Spoiled and lazy is what I usually called her when Bella didn't do the simplest of chores. I can't allow myself to fuss about that now after what I'd done to her in the wee hours of the morning.

I still can't accept my crimes of a few hours ago as truth.

I sit my breakfast contents on the island and clog the stopper in the drain. When the dish water is prepared, I begin to wash the dirty china. Right now it's the least I can do for Bella. Then again, the most I could do for her was 3-5 years hard time in a maximum security facility.

I should be in jail.

After drying the cleansed dishes, I start to put them away. I don't hear the tiny footsteps enter the kitchen as I'm loading the china in the cabinets.

"Good morning, Edward!" Bella practically belts out.

Shocked, I fumble with the plates in my hand, dropping one of them in the process. The hard glass hit the tiled floor but doesn't break.

"_Holy_ shit man!" I say aloud after my heartbeat returns to normal. "What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?"

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she says in an all too innocent tone.

Bella walks over and picks up the plate. She then stacks the plate on top of the others in my hands.

"That's a dirty dish, Bella."

She laughs. "Right, like there's really a speck of dirt on the floor."

Bella takes the plates from my hands and stacks them in the cabinets.

"I don't know. You did leave dirty dishes in the sink last night," My eyes automatically travel down to her ass.

_Look away now._

Well look who decided to show up! Where the hell were you last night?

_Hey, consciences need sleep, too. What did I miss?_

You don't even want to know.

_Aw man, what did you do?_

If you were around, you would know but since you **weren't**…..

_Be like that. I'll just look through our memories to find out if you won't tell me._

You do that.

_I will._

Whatever.

_Whatever. You're such a pansy._

Screw you!

_You can't do that. I'm you!_

Will you go do your damn job—the one you were _supposed_ to be doing last night— and leave me alone?

_Fine, but I'll be back._

Bella slams the cabinet shut.

I snap, "Jesus Bella, will you be careful!"

"Will you stop complaining?" she waves me off, turning to take a seat at the island.

I watch her, wondering if she knows that I saw her naked last night. If she doesn't say anything about it, I sure as hell won't.

Bella takes the Cap 'N Crunch box, opens it, and pours the cereal into the bowl. I watch as she opens the fridge to get the milk and wait until she pours it into the filled bowl. When she turns to put the milk back in the fridge, I take the bowl and the seat Bella was about to sit in so she could eat _my _cereal.

"Heeey!" Bella shouts when she sees what I did.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I spin around in the chair toward her with a mouth full of cereal, smiling, "Thank you."

"You ass, that was for me!"

Swallowing, I tell her, "Get your own bowl."

Bella scoffs and returns to the cabinet to get a bowl for herself as I eat my share. When she gets her spoon, Bella reaches for the Cap 'N Crunch. I smack her hand away and hold the box away from her.

Bella shakes the sting from her hand. "What'd you do that for?"

"Get your own _brand _of cereal, freak."

"But I want _this _kind."

"First you take over my room and now you want to eat my cereal, too? Girl, you've got the game fucked up."

Her mouth drops open, astonished that I just refused her request. Then she goes into Brat Mode and reaches for the cereal box again. I lift the box high into the air, holding her back with one arm. Bella doesn't like that so she rushes to the other side of the chair and tries to take the cereal box that way.

_So she wants to play? Okay, we can play._

I back out of the chair and stand. Bella comes at me trying to get the box. I back into the wall and hold out the box with my right hand. When she reaches for it, I switch hands. When she goes after my left arm for the box, I repeat my previous actions.

I play this game until Bella figures out she won't get what she wants that way and backs up.

"Maseeen…"

"Swaaan…"

"Treacherous Ass Licker…"

"Feisty Cocksucker Lover…"

Like I've said before, when Bella has her mind set on something, she sees it through.

The Dirty Harry face-off music plays in the distance.

Bella gapes at me with a scowl through small slits. I push off the wall and crouch with a smirk on my face, preparing for another attack. Bella counters. I wave her towards me. "Bring it, bitch."

Bella roars and tackles me into the wall. I hold the box high in the air. Bella stands on the tips of her toes, pulling at my arm with both hands.

"I want it!" Bella shouts.

_I want it, too._

"Give it to me, fucker!"

_I'll give it to your ass alright._

I push her face back with my hand. "Not a chance in hell you cereal rapist. Back the fuck up!"

"Not until you give me what I want!"

_I can give you what you want and have you begging for more._

Now is not the time for double-meaning deciphering!

_Why not? Angry Bella gets me riled up! You too, apparently. In case you haven't noticed, we've got major ironing board stiffness going on._

As Bella's pushing up on me to get the Cap 'N Crunch, her body brushes against me and I feel it.

**Dammit.**

_Told you so._

My hard-on distracts me and Bella gives my arm one good yank. The box tilts and cereal spills out. I try to pull my arm out of her grip but she's holding on too tight. I sidestep off the wall and the spilled cereal crunches underneath my bare feet.

"Bella, stop, you're making a mess!"

"Hand over the vittles and there won't be any!"

I keep wrenching to free my arm from her vice grip, gradually stepping away from her so her body won't rub against me. My foot catches on one of the chairs in the process and I fall on my side, taking Bella down with me. More cereal spills out of the box.

Bella keeps coming at me on the floor and I'm starting get irritated with her.

"Fucking quit it already!" I growl. I turn on my stomach, pulling the box close to my chest where Bella can't get to it. That doesn't stop her from putting all the effort in the world into getting to it.

"Come on, Edward, I'm hungryyyy!" Bella whines.

"No! You should have gotten your own box when you guys went food shopping. Mom bought these for me."

"You still have to share them with me."

"No, I don't."

"Ugh, you're a stingy fuck!"

_You're wrong about that. When I fuck, I give it generously._

I feel her tits push into my back and her cheek is right by my ear as she pulls on the top part of the box. I use my teeth to bite at her tiny fingers.

_You're not going to get it this way either, sweetheart._

Then Bella pulls one of her extremely unexpected stunts, something I'm not at all prepared for. It happens so swiftly that I don't even get a chance to blink.

She sticks her goddamn tongue in my ear.

_What. The. Fuck._

I shift my head to get her tongue out of my ear and turn on my back. Bella catches her balance and sits on top of me. I stare at her for a long time with the cereal clutched against my chest.

"Why did you do that?" I ask in a shaky breath.

Panic, fear, and confusion are the expressions that display on Bella's face before she finally settles on the last one: Determination.

"I wanted to." Her voice doesn't match her expression.

"Why?" I ask again.

"Because…I want it."

Somehow I don't think she's talking about the cereal anymore. This is not good. But it doesn't stop me from asking Bella to repeat herself.

"Say it again." My voice is much stronger this time.

"I said I _want _it." So is hers.

_My god, what is she doing?_

I'm holding onto the cereal like I'm being taken advantage of. It's all I can do to keep my hands from grabbing any part of her.

"You can't have it." I retort.

Bella leans over me with both hands on either side of my head. "Well, dear _brother_. You leave me with but one choice."

I swallow hard.

_Don't bitch up right now._

"What choice is that, dear sister?" I hiss giving her a firm look to let her know that she needs to back off.

Bella brings her face close to mine until our noses are touching and she says oh-so-aggressively, "I'm just gonna have to take it."

She swirls her hips on top of my hard dick and I groan against my will. Then my sister kisses me with the force of a woman driven mad. The magnetic pull and the buzz of our lips together are powerful. My hands move the box of cereal and travel to her back.

Bella gyrates against me again and all I see is her naked in my bathtub and my bed. These visions drive me to kiss her back just as hard.

Bella flinches once.

_Don't get scared now, baby sis. You keep fucking with fire and now you're about to get burned._

I push my tongue in her mouth as I did years ago when she didn't know what to do. Instead of pulling back like I thought she would have, Bella sucks my tongue and then gently bit it as I was pulling it back in my mouth.

_Good God. How does she know I like that?_

I put my fingers in her hair and pull her deeper in the kiss. She's already close to me but it doesn't feel close enough. When Bella swivels her hips and her pussy into me for a third time, I ground my dick into her. She really needs to know what she is doing to me.

And she needs to stopfucking with me before she gets hurt.

Bella conspires at the feel of me against her, breaking our kiss.

"You can't handle this, Bella. You don't know what you're asking for."

She glares at me like I've insulted her. "That's where you're wrong, Eddie. I can handle anything you throw at me."

She knows damn well I can't stand being called Eddie.

"No jokes. I'm not playing." I reassure her.

"Neither am I."

_Who is this girl?_

After all these years, Bella still thinks she can challenge me. Staying away did nothing but make my feelings for Bella stronger…and she is _not_ helping my situation by putting me on the spot like this. Again, she's taken me out of my comfort zone.

For two years I've struggled, tried to avoid the inevitable. Bella has no idea how hard it is to stay away from the one person who drives me to my breaking point.

_Anything I throw at her, huh?_

It's time for her to find out how these feelings affect me.

"Okay, sis. Show me what little Jake has taught you. That's what everyone calls him, right? Or was it Big Daddy Jake to you?"

Bella stalls when I say that. "Edward, leave him out of this."

I place my hands on her hips. "Don't change the subject. You want it so you're going to have to work for it." I tap her ass with my hand. "Show me."

Bella doesn't like the fact that I'm testing her. I know she feels like she has something to prove by now.

Bella's tits bounce right out of her shirt as she snatches it off. My hands go right for them. I take her round nipples between my thumb and index fingers and give them a nice tug. The blush of her nipples is darker than normal and I know they're sore from what I did to her. Bella frowns and smashes her lips together but she doesn't make a noise.

She's toughing it out.

I don't want that.

So I give her nipples a good twist and that gets her to make some noise. She puts her hands over mine as I apply more pressure to my actions, twisting her nipples left and right. Bella's hands clasp my wrists, squeezing them.

"That hurts," she says in a low voice.

I stop, covering her full breasts with my hands and groping them. With the tips of my fingers, I start from the top of her tits and run them down her toned torso. Bella shivers at my touch. Her eyes are full of lust.

"Bella, I'm waiting."

She pauses as if she's deciding what to do before she attacks my mouth again. My hands roam her body until they land on the meaty flesh of her ass. I grab it as I lift my hips and grind my dick into her continually. She reciprocates. Her moans are music to my ears and kryptonite to my conduct.

Stuffing my hands in her underwear, I knead Bella's ass like dough, her skin so soft and smooth. Venturing further, I let two fingers graze her pussy to find that she is very wet.

_Oh God._

Bella's marshmallow lips place a kiss on each of my cheeks and chin before moving down further to press them against my Adam's apple. Her warm tongue traces small patterns on my neck and the hair on my arms stands at attention. Her small hands work their way up my shirt, caressing the ripples of my chest. When her fingers find my right nipple, Bella squeezes it and then twists it the same way I twisted hers.

My nipple stiffens. "Sssssss…"

Little does she know, the pain is part of the pleasure for me. Bella pulls back to lift up my shirt. I hold it up for her. She gawks at my chest like it's a brand new fragrance at Bath and Body Works. I'm glad she's enjoying the show but the constant rising of the sun indicates a later time.

"We don't have all day here," I keenly remind her.

Bella assaults my chest with her tongue the same way she did my neck and it feels like heaven.

_I know what you did last night!_

Well, look who's back.

_I know what you did last night!_

I heard you the first time.

_You violated her in her sleep…wait—what the hell is this?_

What does it look like?

_Are you crazy? You can't touch her!_

I'm not touching her, she's touching me.

_That doesn't make it any more legal._

Look, I'm on a mission right now. You can either jump on board or get the fuck on. It's your choice.

_You….__**YOU! **__[sighs roughly] It's not like I can leave your ass but that doesn't mean I have to watch this._

Then I suggest you close your eyes.

_You better pray that you don't get caught._

I won't. I'll only be a minute; this won't take long.

I watch as Bella's tongue trails down my chest until it's at the rim of my pants. As much as I want her to go down on me, now is not the time. Mom will be coming downstairs soon to make Charlie breakfast.

Tapping her arm, I say to her, "You can't show me that right now. We're gonna have to hurry this up. Put your shirt back on but don't cover your tits and take one leg out of your underwear."

"Okay…"

I sit up and lift the front of my shirt over my head, setting it below the back of my neck. This way if I hear any one of our parents coming down the stairs I can just swiftly heave it back over the front; it is the same reason I want her shirt back on.

"You're on birth control, right?" I have to ask because condom supply is not available.

"Yes," she says, putting her shirt on the way I told her.

_Good._

I slide my pants down to my knees. When I look back up, Bella has just pulled her leg out of her underwear.

That one act in itself is too hot.

_Stay focused on the task at hand._

"Come here." I demand, "Stand in front of me."

Bella stands over me with her feet outside of my thighs just the way I need her. So many thoughts of what I can do to her run through my mind, but this isn't about satisfying myself—no matter how much I wish that it can be.

I look between her legs and gaze at her core. Gliding my fingers against her wet pussy, I stick a finger into her with more ease than I would have liked. She doesn't even recoil.

Her pussy is tight, but not as tight as it should be.

"When was the last time you were with him?" I ask, adding another finger.

Her eyebrows come together before she answers, "Three weeks after school started."

Thoughts of Bella with Jacob boggle my mind. I knew there was a good chance that she wouldn't be a virgin when I came back to Forks but the thought of her being with another guy—especially Jacob— upsets me to the point where I want to kill a motherfucker.

I wanted to be her first.

I _should _have been her first.

She was_ supposed _to wait for me until she turned eighteen.

But she didn't. She slept with _him_ and she didn't even love him. She let _him _do everything a man and a woman were supposed to do when they love each other.

The way I love her…the way she loves another guy who can't even return the sentiment.

A guy I know for a fact would never be able to feel for her the way I do…a guy who would get her pregnant and make her stay home with his kids while he goes out to cheat on her.

'_He'll find out soon enough that he won't be able to deny my advances.'_

She loves him so much that she takes her clothes off in the middle of our kitchen floor to fuck me. I don't want to do what I'm about to do. Bella's using me for practice so she could go be with another guy.

She is making me do this to her. She asked for it and now I'm going to give it to her.

I grip my dick and hold it upward requesting, "Put your hands on my shoulders and sink down on me."

When she doesn't follow my request I give her a look of intolerance.

_Why the hell is she standing there looking stupid?_

"Well?" I say a little nastier than I intended.

Bella cautiously places her hands on my shoulders and lowers herself just above my dick. I rub the head of my cock against her extremely warm core until it is lined up with her entrance.

"Come down," I say to her in a low, even voice.

Bella takes the head of my cock in with no problem.

_Too easy._

I can feel myself getting heated.

She comes down a bit more and I can feel her squeeze around me.

_Better._

Another couple of inches and she makes a sound. "Aaahh."

_Tighter__**.**_

When she's a little more than halfway on me, she stops.

_At least she has good stamina._

"Come on, Bella, we're on a time limit here."

She tries to push down on me again and I feel the resistance. "I can't."

I take a deep breath—of relief. Apparently Jacob hadn't broken her in the way she should have been.

"Yes, you can," I fume. "You're the one who said you can handle anything I give you."

Bella tries again but she can't, or won't, get herself all the way down on me. In my mind, she's not trying hard enough.

"You just have to force yourself down more…like this." Then I yank her hips down hard, breaking through the resistance and I'm all the way inside her. Bella, with her mouth open wide and her eyes clamped shut, lets out a short screech.

I groan, dwelling in the feel of her; my sister, the woman I love.

When I feel her lifting herself off of me I grip her hips firmly, holding her in place. Then—to make it more effective—I clutch the back of her shoulders and thrust all the way into her until I feel the side of her cervix.

Bella sucks in a sharp breath, pushing back on my shoulder blades.

_Fuuck, this feels too damn good…_

After five seconds, I release her fuming, "Is this what you want?"

She backs off of me, her legs shaking but I pull her back down on me just as hard as the first time.

"Edward—" she whimpers.

"Is it?" I pick her up by her ass until I see the tip of my cock before pulling her down again.

"Please," she moans out in agony.

_Pick her up. Yank her down. Thrust. Hold._

"Please what? You said anything, right? Right!"

"I—I"

"You what? Isn't that what this is about, you?"

_Pick up. Yank down. Thrust. __Hold._

"N-n-nooo…."

"No? Who is it about then, me? Or is it about him?"

"Yooou—"

"Bullshit!"

_Pick up. Yank down. Thrust. Pick up. Yank down. Thrust. Hold._

Bella's legs collapse and she wraps her arms around me, burying her face into my neck. This makes me more furious and I commence to ramming myself into her. She's whimpering and begging for me to release her.

"Stooop, pleeease!"

I ram into her a few more times before I eject her shivering body off of me. I'm breathing hard and she's gazing at me with watery wide eyes and trembling lips. I pull up my pants and fix my shirt. Bella does the same, her legs uncontrollably shaking. I stand up and she follows, holding her stomach and looking down, defeated.

_Perfect. Job done._

"Look at me," my voice is much calmer.

Bella peeks up at me and her cheeks are flushed from the humiliation.

"You crossed the lines and because of that you made me do something I didn't want to do. _What were you thinking_?"

Bella responds in a small voice, "Edward, you're the one who said that, if I was older, then you would—"

"That was over two years ago!_ Dammit._" I take a few deep breaths to calm myself before continuing. "We're not kids anymore and I'm too old to be playing with you. This…it's not a game. You know damn well why _I_ shouldn't have done that! _Why _would you—you know what…never mind. What's done is done…shit…"

Resting my elbows on the island I pinch the bridge of my nose before running my hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry…" Bella puts her hand on my arm.

I just fucked my sister. And I didn't even cum. Even if it was only under three minutes, I can now lose my job, my place, my scholarships for school—everything I worked for because of what I've done, what she made me do…all so she could be ready for some guy. I'm irate all over again.

I snatch my arm away from her. "Just…leave me alone."

She flinches as if I stung her.

"Edward," Bella pleads. "Please, don't be upset with me. I was only—"

"I don't want to hear it." I take a deep breath shaking my head. Then I chuckle through my frustrations.

"I am sorry." Bella pouts.

"It's cool. You thought you could, but Baby Bird," I step close to her until I'm in her face and lift her chin so we're eye to eye. " You. Can't. Handle. Me. _So don't fuck with it_."

Backing up, I look around the kitchen, anywhere but in her direction. Seeing the box of cereal on the floor, I pick it up and set it on the counter. "I washed your dishes so it's your turn to clean this shit up. I'm going back to bed."

I turn to walk out of the kitchen but Bella runs over to me, throwing her arms my waist pleading with me. "Edward, don't be like this. I _am_ really sorry! I'll do anything you ask for, okay? Just don't be mad with me, please!"

An idea comes to me.

"Anything?"

She looks up at my face. "Anything."

"You know what I want you to do? I want you toooo…" I pause and scratch my head for dramatic effect, already having the answer.

"You want me to what?"

"Wax."

Bella asks, befuddled, "Wax?"

"Yeah, that's it. Wax that patch of locks you have down there. I don't like fucking hairy girls." With that, I loosen her grip on me and make my way toward the staircase for my room. As I'm heading up the stairs, my mother is coming down.

"Good morning, son." She pauses, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, mom." I return the gesture.

"How are you feeling? Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Yes, I've eaten but I'm still pretty tired so I'm going back to bed."

"Is Bella awake yet?"

"Yep. She's in the kitchen, more than likely cleaning up the mess she made."

I turn on my heels and go toward my room at the end of the hall, first stopping to grab a couple of towels.

Closing my bedroom door, I go into the bathroom and hang the big towel behind the door. With the face towel in hand, I turn toward the sink bowl.

I need to get down to business.

At the time, I was too angry and I didn't get off during that lesson. I wasn't supposed to.

Now I have to get this buildup out of my system—and Bella. I can't believe how well her body responded to me during that little kitchen fiasco. She's how I've always imagined her to be: tight, hot, and deep.

Very deep…_deeper_ now that I've been inside of her.

Dropping my pajama pants, my dick springs out. I look down at it and my heart skips a beat.

There's blood on my dick.

Not even a lot but enough to know that I've hurt her.

Fuck.

She bled.

_But she bled for me_. _How can that NOT be a good thing?_

It's more than good. In fact, it's beautiful. Not that I've hurt her, but that she did this one facet for me.

I marked her, made her mine in that way.

Surprisingly, it feels phenomenal.

_Sick fucking bastard.  
_  
That's me.

My cock is still sheathed in her fluids. I use her juices and the blood from her body to finish myself off and the towel to catch my flow. It's the best orgasm because it wasn't just from fantasizing about Bella. It's from becoming one with my sibling, the young woman who I desire with everything in me and can't fully have as my own.

This is some fucked up shit.

I rinse my hands and throw some water on my face but I don't dare touch my dick. It still carried her feminine scent. I wasn't ready to cleanse that from me yet.

Leaving the bathroom, I look around my room and notice everything that belongs to Bella.

_Signs._

It has to go if I don't want her consuming my mind any more than she already does. Emptying the hamper, I start at the far left dresser and make my way around the room grabbing her belongings. Books, perfumes, stuffed animals, her iPod—whatever could fit in it, I dump in the hamper. Whatever didn't fit I carried out of my room and sat it by Bella's bedroom door along with the basket.

She definitely won't be sleeping in here tonight.

Once I'm done, I shut my door and lock it. Grabbing that filthy duvet, I throw it in with the pile of clothes by my bathroom floor. I'll wash the load later.

When my back finally hits the bed, I feel free and high in spirits as I float off into a deep sleep.

_**A/N Nobody ever said that love made sense.. As many times as I've tried to re-write this chapter, this was the only way that kept me coming up with ideas. It seriously shocked me so much when I wrote it that I had to ask for advice. But the more I wrote it, the more it made sense in my sick mind. I expect mixed reviews but don't ask for an explanation. That's just the way it is. Oh, and for those of you who think that I've forgotten than Jacob is the one that took Bella's virginity in the third chapter, I haven't. Edward just has more junk than Jacob. Why? Because he's fucking Edward that's why! And I love him so he will always be bigger than Jacob. Edward can reach those spots in Bella that Jacob can't so that explains the blood. For those who don't know: it is possible for a woman to bleed more than just her first time. Thanksgiving is next. Edward's POV.**_


	7. THANKSGIVING MAYHEM

**Chapter 6: Thanksgiving Mayhem**

"_I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I'm a hostile pervert and that there's no good reason for my belligerent conduct. You're thinking that an asshole like me doesn't deserve Bella and that I should probably burn in Hell for what I did. You know what? Maybe I should. But…fuck, I love her and it's all I have. That's the __**Only **__realistic explanation I can give you."_

—Edward Masen

Edward

_Please let it all be a dream._

My feel good thought process is not the same when I wake up from my long nap. It's after three in the evening and all I can think about is the shit I said and did to Bella on the family's kitchen floor. I want to believe the events that took place this morning were a dream. Yet, as I smell the evidence of Bella on me, I know it indeed was real.

I gave in to the temptations of her and I did something I shouldn't have done. I've committed the ultimate sin. Not even 24 hours in Forks and already I break every rule that I've set for myself with Bella, the rules I've been hiding behind. It was only supposed to last for less than a minute…I knew she wouldn't be able to handle me. But the feel of her—how she drew me into her body—I got lost in it.

Yet I was angry because I wasn't the only man to…connect…with my sister the way we did on that kitchen floor. I forced her onto me as punishment, opening her up more to accommodate me.

Because she _is _mine. She belongs to me; that mere reality has never changed.

I so easily reflect back to the small amount of blood that her body had given me and I know for a fact that I fucked up big time. I really hurt her.

Getting up from the bed, I rub my eyes and exit my bed for the bathroom to take a shower. In the scolding water, I could do nothing but reflect on my acts.

'_Edward'_

She'd called out my name, but it wasn't from ecstasy as it should have been.

I fucking fucked her roughly. Then I basically told her that she couldn't handle what I wanted to give her and that she needs to—_my god_—wax the hair off her pussy. What a dick thing to do.

I seriously can't believe I did that to my own sister. Now I'm worried.

What if Bella had gotten pissed and told her father?

_She couldn't have done that or your ass wouldn't be alive right now._

True. But what if she plans on telling him?

_Then you're truly fucked, my friend._

Damn!

I punch the shower tile.

How do I leave this room and ever face Bella again? Is she angry?

She must be.

What about the parents? Does my mother know? My mother would disown me for my acts if she knew and Charlie would more than likely bear arms and shoot my dick off. Nevertheless, I won't find any of that out unless I leave the room.

After my shower, I dry myself off and oil my skin. I throw on my gray fraternity Delta Tau Delta sweatshirt, the violet Greek letters surrounded by a yellow outline and light denim blue jeans. I spray on Absolutely Irresistible cologne by Givenchy because…well...if I'm going to die, I at least want to smell good on the way out.

Sitting on the bed, I attempt to calm my nerves before I walk out of my bedroom door. First, I need a reason to walk out of the room. Spotting the dirty pile of clothes on the floor, I gather up the load and use that as my decoy.

_Maybe Charlie's bullet won't hurt as bad if it tears through the clothing before it penetrates my skin._

I take in a deep breath and twist the knob, walking out of the room.

_Empty_.

So far, so good.

I scuttle past Bella's room hoping not to see her right away. Her door is closed. She's probably downstairs helping my mother with the cooking. That's too bad because I have to go through the kitchen to get to the laundry room.

I'll just have to overlook her and hope she hadn't spilled the beans to my mother… or to her cop father.

Descending down the stairs, the aroma of several food fragrances bombard my sense of smell. Getting closer to the kitchen, I can hear laughing. I recognize my mother's voice and the other one sounds familiar, exactly similar to one I haven't heard in quite some time. Hitting the bottom of the steps, I notice the front room television is set to a cartoon channel but nobody's in there.

Getting closer to the kitchen, I momentarily pause and close my eyes. Bella might be in there—next to my mom and Charlie. Charlie might have his gun out ready to shoot me right between the eyes.

_Just let it be over quick and easy._

When I enter the kitchen I see only my mother and her younger sister, Aunt Esme, who I haven't seen in forever. Aunt Esme has always been recognized for her good cooking just like my mother. She has this amazing ability to come up with new food inventions that everyone would automatically love. Back in her mid-twenties, she used her cooking skills to get her into a top European culinary academy. Graduating at the top of her cooking class, Aunt Esme now owns three restaurants overseas where she lives and nine restaurants based in the states.

My mother is leaning over the stove and Aunt Esme is making one of her famous dessert dishes. I clear my throat and they both look up. My Aunt Esme speaks first when she sees me.

"Well, I'll be damned. Look who finally decided to come home!" She runs over to me and kisses my cheek.

"Hey! Long time no see, Aunt Esme. When did you get here?"

"We got in at a little after noon. Your uncle's around here somewhere with little David."

"I saw the front room television on. They're probably in there somewhere."

"So how are you, Edward? My how you've grown!" She steps back to take a good look at me.

I smile sheepishly. Aunt Esme has always had a way of making me feel like a shy young boy. I used to have a crush on her when I was nine years old. She was the prettiest woman I'd ever seen in my life besides my mother and…_her_.

"I'm doing well," I answer her. "Just busy maintaining a 4.3 GPA in school and working. Stuff like that."

Aunt Esme places her hands on her hips. "You're so busy that you can't bring your ass home even for the holidays?"

If it's anyone that I hate being chastised by, it is her. When someone is in the wrong, Aunt Esme would make sure to tell them that they were wrong and rub it in their faces several times for an everlasting effect. She and my mother are very strong women. I guess that's how my appeal developed to women of their stature.

Maybe that's why I had this long-lasting thing for Bella.

My aunt's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Hello, Earth to Edward? I'm talking to you!"

I start to come up with an explanation for my prolonged absence. "See, what had happened was—"

I don't even get to continue because Aunt Esme slaps me so hard across my face, my neck spins and cracks.

"Oh. My. God!" I let out after the sting of the solid slap settles in my cheek, making my eyes water.

"You better hope God saves your life the next time you pull such a disrespectful stunt like that. I don't care what the reasons were, Edward! Whether it's because of academics or because you met some tramp you met who gives good fellatio, you **bring** your ass back to where you come from. Do you hear me?"

I can't even answer her. My face feels like it just hit the fucking floor. I nod repeatedly.

"You know damn well you better answer me, Edward Jr."

What is with this Junior thing? I've distinguished a long ass time ago whose loins I sprang from. Must they have to remind me _every_ single time?

"Yes," I choke out, wiping the water from my eyes.

"Yes what?" She asks sharply.

"Yes, ma'am."

Aunt Esme smiles in satisfaction. "Better. Now go start on that load. And where is that pretty little Bella?"

My mother replies as I walk into the laundry room and situate the proper settings on the washing machine. "She was down here just before you arrived but she wasn't feeling all too well. Kept bemoaning about her stomach bothering her so I told her to go lie down."

Now I feel even more like shit because I know I'm the reason for Bella not feeling well.

"Poor girl." I could just see Aunt Esme shaking her head. "You don't think she's _pregnant_, do you?"

She tried to whisper the last part but I heard her clearly. I damn near drop the clothes out of my hands. Then I calm down and relax. Bella is on birth control. She's not stupid like that.

Then I hear my mother respond to my aunt's direct question. "Absolutely not! Ever since I found out about her activities, I whisked Bella off to the clinic for birth control. I was here when she'd made the decision to take things to the next level with her boyfriend, Jake."

_Wait.__** What?**_

My mother knew that Bella was going to have sex with that fucker and she didn't stop her? Also, _she's _the one that helped to put Bella on birth control so she could continue?

_What the fuck, man!_

My mother continues. "I was helping Bella fix her make-up in the bathroom and I had a feeling that she was going to '_do it_' by the way she was dressed that night but I wasn't certain. When I heard her rush back into the house and go straight to her room, I'd gone to check on her to make sure she was…okay. I kid you not; the girl was standing in her birthday suit in front of the mirror looking for _the changes._"

Aunt Esme and my mom are chuckling all happy and shit and I'm trying to figure out when the conception of Bella having sex had gotten funny.

How could my mother allow that to happen?

_How could she allow another man to touch what so obviously belongs to me?_

"So, I walked back out of the room and knocked on the door. I heard Bella bustling around in her room, trying to get herself together. She told me to come in when she was fully dressed in her sleepwear. I asked her if she was alright and she responded, '_Yes, Mama Beth. I'm fine_'. Then, to trip her out, I went straight for the kill and asked her, _'So, how did it go for your first time?'_

"That girl's mouth dropped so far open that a bird could have flown in there and built a nest. You know how she has that ridiculous blush that gives away _ev-er-y-thing_…"

_Watch it, mom. I happen to love that ridiculous tell-all blush._

After I throw in the detergent, I begin loading the clothes in the washer and listen intently.

"So Bella knew she was caught and started to apologize for having sex. I stopped her and told her '_Bella, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?_'

She nodded and stared at her sheets for a minute before finally breaking and spilled to me about it. I remembered her saying, _'It hurt a bit and it didn't last long. He sweated all over me and he asked too many questions. All I wanted him to do was shut up and get on with it…'_

I burst out guffawing. I try to cover my laughs with a cough but I know they've heard me and I'm busted. Still, my mother maintains talking.

"So we talked for over an hour and when Bella figured out she wasn't in trouble, she thanked me for not being mad and gave me a long hug. I swear that mother of hers doesn't know that she's missing the most important stages of her daughter's life! The next day, I took her in to get the birth control. Oh, Esme, you should see her now! With the birth control and the _sex, _little Bella has filled out in every way. That Jacob must be well endowed or something because it's as if she literally grew over night. Charlie almost had a heart attack when Bella began developing so rapidly."

_Well endowed, HA! That motherfucker barely broke her in. She wouldn't even know what a real dick feels like if I hadn't done her in this morning!_

"Of course, Charlie convinced himself that her puberty stage just hit late. But, deep down, I know that he knew Bella and Jacob were having sex. He and Jake's father have been friends since they were kids so Charlie must have a lot of trust in that boy to let him continue dating Bella. I guess Charlie figures that as long as he doesn't have to see or hear it, then it's out of his hands."

I slam down the lid on the washer.

_Fucking Charlie! What kind of father is he? He knew and he didn't do shit about it, either? When I lived here, he'd give me the third degree if I even brought a girl in the fucking house. This is bullshit!_

"Edward," Aunt Esme calls. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah, it's just this stupid comforter. Can't get it to fit-in-here," I pick up the lid and drop it a few times.

"Well, maybe you should separate it from the load, honey," she suggests.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

_I go away and all of a sudden it's a Fuck-Bella-Free-For-All? That is not cool!_

My Aunt Esme whispers something to my mother that I can't hear. My mother responds in a low tone but I can still hear her.

"I don't know, Essie. It might, it might not. I didn't think she'd ever get on when he left...I think she was alone and latched on to the first person who accepted her without pushing….Yes, there is something there….From what I know, nothing ever came to life….Just last night shit hit the fan…..she looked distraught about something earlier….Probably. They just have this _weird thing_ they do Essie and nobody gets it but them. It always seems to work out for the best…..I have no idea but I hope that they'll confront it sooner than later before it blows up in their faces."

When I come out of the laundry room, the women immediately change the subject.

"Yes, that was exactly what I was telling Carlisle," my Aunt says.

"So you think he'll get the car for you?" my mom inquires.

"I hope so. I've been hinting at it for a while now."

"Ladies," I bid as I pass them in the kitchen.

Aunt Esme retorts, "Eavesdropper."

I freeze in my tracks, my face growing heated by the seconds.

Both my mother and Aunt Esme begin boisterously cackling, the kind that somehow bounces off one and ricochets over to the other. I turn my head and fake a laughing face, which makes them giggle more.

"I was not," I state.

"Son, you know—for someone as smart as you are—you can't lie worth a pile of shit."

My mouth drops open in shock. Seriously, it's only once in a blue moon that I ever hear my mother swear. The only times I ever hear her go that far is when someone pisses her off to the max and when she calls someone on their shit.

Aunt Esme belts out a loud howl before laughing herself to tears.

"Ha ha ha ha," I mimic my aunt before going over to give her a hug and wet kiss in on the cheek. I do the same to my mom and leave out of the kitchen.

It's very fun watching those two interact together. They turn into adventurous teenagers around each other. They're probably going to experiment with the food and come up with a new dish. I can't wait to try it out.

In the front room, I see Uncle Carlisle watching a program with little David sitting next to him on the couch. Carlisle is a doctor who owns a private practice but works in hospitals from time to time. From what I know about him, Carlisle grew up with Aunt Esme and my mother. He married my aunt after she graduated from culinary school. They tried for children a few times but, after my aunt's third miscarriage, they went to the doctor and found out she wasn't able to have children. My aunt, being the determined woman that she is, didn't accept that sentence and had Carlisle use his connections to find a specialist who knew more about her condition. When they found the issue, Aunt Esme had corrective surgery and was able to conceive and carry her son, David Cullen, full term.

"What's up, Uncle?" I approach him.

Uncle Carlisle stands up when he notices me. I go to shake Carlisle's hand. His eyebrows rise as he says, "Damn, boy. I know that hand print anywhere."

As he pulls me in for a hug, he chuckles. "How are ya doing, Edward?"

"You mean before or after I got bitch slapped?" I say.

"After."

"Like a bitch."

"What about before?" Uncle Carlisle jokes.

"Like I was about to be molded into a bitch."

We both chortle.

"Speaking of that," I pull back swiftly, "Should I be expecting a back hand from you as well?"

"No, I'll save that for the one with the wicked hand."

"Good."

David runs next to his dad. "Hi, Cousin Eddie!"

Okay, the kids can call me Eddie, but only because they don't know any better.

I pick him up and hold him in my arms. "What's up little man? You're not so little anymore! How old are you now?"

"I'm five." David holds up his hand and spreads his miniature fingers to the number of his age.

"Five?" I pretend shocked face. "Wow! You're a big boy now aren't you?"

"Yep! I'll be six in May."

"Me too!"

His little eyes grew wide. "You'll be six like me?"

I chuckle and respond, "No. I mean my birthday is in May, too."

It's David's turn to look surprised. "Cool!" He turns to his father. "Dad, Cousin Eddie's birthday is in May like mine!"

"Whoa, that is cool!" Uncle Carlisle smiles at his son.

I sit David back on his feet, immediately looking around for danger. "Where's Charlie?"

"He was here about an hour ago and then went to the station to finish up some paperwork. Oh, and he also said he was going to pick up his friend, Billy, afterward. I think your mother said something about his kids coming, too."

I frown by default. I'd met Billy's daughters, Rebecca and Rachel, a few times in the past. Then there's his fucker of a son, Jacob. Was he coming, too?

I want to ask Uncle Carlisle but he doesn't know the Black family like we do.

"I'll be right back." I say and make my way back into the kitchen to find out.

"I just heard Billy's kids are coming. Are _all _of them coming?" I ask my mom.

"That's what was discussed."My mom shrugs.

"Oh."

That is not good.

"Why?" she asks.

"Nothing. I didn't know we were having a full house tonight."

"Okay…is that alright with you, Edward?"

"No, no, it's good. I was just wondering."

"Wondering about?"

I press my lips together and shake my head. "Nothing."

My mom gives Aunt Esme a confused look. Aunt Esme just shrugs her shoulders and replies, "You already know what I think, Beth. This would have never happened if Edward learned how to _COME HOME EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE_!"

"I got it, Aunt Esme, sheesh." She never lets anything go!

"Don't _sheesh_ me. If you came home often and kept in touch with your roots, your brain wouldn't be so malfunctioned."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. I'm going back into the living room. Call me if you need anything."

"Uh-huh." My Aunt clicks her tongue in her mouth.

I shake my head smiling as I walk out. Then the doorbell rings.

My heart constricts.

If it's that fucker I don't know if I'll be able to keep myself contained. As I'm a few feet away from the door, Bella comes dashing down the stairs in a long navy blue t-shirt and answers the door. Upon opening it I see that it's her friends, Alice and Rosalie, each with a shopping bag in hand. Bella takes Rosalie by an empty hand and drags her in the house. Rosalie takes Alice's hand as Bella starts to drag them up the stairs, shouting greetings.

"Hey Uncle Carlisle, hey little David you're-so-_cuuuute_, HI AUNT ESME! MAMA BETH, I FEEL BETTER NOW! I'LL BE DOWN SOON!"

Then they disappear up the stairs. Bella spoke to everyone in the house except for me. Not that I blame her for it, after what I'd done to her that morning. Yet, I can't deny that it does sting a little when she doesn't even acknowledge my attendance.

My first thought is to go upstairs and demand that Bella show me some respect. She doesn't have a right to _not _talk to me. I know what I did was uncalled for but that doesn't mean she can just ignore me altogether.

_Then again, you did put all of her shit out of your room._

I had to do that. I couldn't keep her stuff hanging around my room torturing me with thoughts of her and what we've done.

_You didn't have to evict her so callously, either._

I guess. Maybe she should stay mad at me.

_For once, I couldn't agree with you more._

My second thought is to give her time to calm down.

My third thought is that she needs to get the fuck over what happened and speak to me.

Bella knows that what she did was wrong. She put me on the spot. I had to show her who was boss when it came down to…_that_. I had to put her in her place.

Now that I think about it, I want an apology from her.

Taking the stairs two at a time until I'm at the top, I walk straight to her door and knock on it. When I don't hear anything, I knock again. Bella cracks the door open.

"What?" she says in a low voice.

"Don't '_what_' me. Why didn't you speak to me downstairs like you did everybody else?"

"Because I saw_ you_ early this morning in the kitchen, or did you already forget that?" her tone is icy. That confirms her anger.

"Well you could have at least said something to me. And why are you hiding in your room? Aunt Esme has been asking about you. She wants you to come downstairs to greet with her."

"And I will as soon as I'm done."

I peak my head in the room. Alice and Rosalie are sitting on Bella's canopy bed pretending like they're not listening. Bella taps her fingers on the door. "Is that all?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"Listen," I speak really low. "You know you have to keep what happened between us to yourself, don't you?"

She rolls her eyes. "Pfft. I cannot believe this."

"Bella, I'm dead fucking serious. I'm not trying to catch a case for that shit."

"So I'm shit now?" she says too loud.

I put my fingers to my lips, whispering, "_Shhh_—keep your damn voice down. I did not say that you were shit."

"Oh, I get it. What we did was shit. Rather," She points her finger at me. "What _you_ did to _me_ was shit."

I run my fingers through my hair. This is not going as planned.

"Okay, I admit. Yes, what I did to you was pretty shitty. But that's over and there's nothing I can do about it now!"

"You can apologize." She demands.

_Huh?_

"Apologize for what?"

"For being a shitty asshole that makes his sister bleed and cry because he's a fucker who can't deal with his emotions."

_Why is she being so unreasonable?_

"Bella, look—"

Bella looks behind her to her friends. "Hey Rose and Ali, wanna hear some **fucked up shit** that Edward did to me in the—"

"Alright, I'm sorry I did that!" I yell loud enough for the state of Kentucky to hear.

She smiles that evil smirk that she stole from me before we'd even met. "You're forgiven."

"Are you going to keep quiet?"

"Mum's the word. Now _go away_**.**" She slams the door in my face.

_Conniving Bitch._

How the fuck did I come up here for an apology and I'm the one that ends up apologizing?

By five-thirty, we have a full house.

Charlie brought over Billy at four o' clock. His daughters, Rachel and Rebecca, arrived with Billy's shithead son an hour later. Billy's oldest, Rachel, has a four year-old daughter named Sicily. She and David hit it off well.

We're all watching a football game and the girls make conversation. Bella still hasn't come out of her room.

I'm anxious to see her.

Aunt Esme brings out an assorted plate of delicatessens for us while we watch the game. I know it's something that she made from scratch because I don't even recognize what it is. I take whatever it is I have and dip it in whatever the hell kind of dip she's concocted. Looking at my aunt as if I'm scared to eat it, I take a small bite. When the mixed flavors come together, the taste is awesome. I chew the rest and swallow it down.

Reaching for another piece of food I convey, "This is really good, Aunt Esme. What is it?"

She answers back, "I call this _the-last-recipe-I've-made-for-the-past-two-years-and-if-you-_came_-_home_-like-you-should-__**you**__-would-know-what-it-is_."

I roll my eyes and throw my hands up in defeat. "Never mind, I give up."

"That's what I thought."

Everyone in the front room bursts into laughter. Aunt Esme searches through the bodies on the couches and then scowls. "Where is Bella? Is she feeling that sick? I'm going to go upstairs and get her."

Jacob stands and volunteers, "I can go upstairs and get her if you want."

Aunt Esme suggestively counters, "Oh that would be nice. Would you?"

I'm thinking this motherfucker better sit nice and comfy on that settee before he gets his jaw broken in.

"You know what," I stand. "I'll go get her. She's not really going to open the door unless it's someone who knows her well."

I stare at Jacob who glares right back at me.

"Well, someone go and get her please. I'm tired of waiting to see her." Aunt Esme heads back into the kitchen.

"Jacob, have a seat. You've done enough." I don't even try to hide the double meaning behind my words. I watch as Charlie shifts in his seat.

_Sitting there like he doesn't know that fucker has been fucking his kid. I can't believe him._

I rush up the stairs and knock on Bella's door again. There are strange noises that are coming from the other side.

"Just a minute," Bella shouts.

"Hurry up!" I bang on the door.

Shuffling can be heard on the other side of the door. Ten seconds later, the door widely opens.

_Holy Christ._

Bella looks…words are indescribable. Her long hair has a wet look and is pinned up with a few strands hanging from the back. Bella's make-up is flawless and she's wearing diamond studded earrings. I can't recall Bella ever wearing jewelry in all the days I've known her. A small diamond pendant matching the earrings hangs from her neck and she's wearing a Fuck Me hot thin, one strap black dress that's silk at the top and sheer at the bottom. It's so short that it leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. No shoes are on her feet. It looks like she was getting a pedicure to match the French manicure she had.

_She is so fucking beautiful._

"Oh, it's just you," Bella says nastily.

When I break out of my temporary stupor, I speak. "Aunt Esme says to have your ass downstairs in less than five minutes before she breaks down the door and comes to get you. You already know how apprehensive she gets about waiting so you need to finish up."

"I'm almost done. I'm just waiting on my nails to dry."

I immediately notice the upgrade of her room. The bed that was on the far left side of the wall now sits on the back wall in the middle of the room. School pictures that I've never seen and poster of suck-ass bands cover the walls. Two plush red chairs sit on opposite sides of the room. Her armoires are at the back wall by the bed and the computer desk is right by the side she normally sleeps on. The walls are painted soft lavender, an upgrade from winter green I remembered. Bella even set up her stuffed animals around the room and on the bed.

I stand there for whatever reason looking like a lost puppy.

"Are you coming in or not?" Bella moves to the side so I can step in.

"Hi, Edward!" Alice chirps enthusiastically and runs over to give me a big hug like we're long lost friends.

"Uh…hey, Alice…" I loosen her grip on me until she lets me go.

Rosalie turns to me from Bella's desk with her eyebrow arched and a smirk on her face. "What's up, BD?"

_What the hell is a BD?_

Bella gives Rosalie a hushed look before Rosalie snickers and corrects her saying. "My bad. Hi, Ed-ward."

"So Edward," Alice starts off. "How is college life? I mean, is UW really big? You know, I'm going there next year and….Is that a fraternity shirt you're wearing? Bella didn't tell me anything about you being a Frat Boy! So are there like _really_ cute guys in your Fraternity because I'm coming up there soon to check out the school. Bella's coming too! We applied to the same colleges. I can't just let her go away to college without me because we're best friends and best friends are suppose to be around for every big life event, right? So we've decided that we're going to go to UW together next year, which should be great because at least we know you so we thought that you can show us around the school…"

_Bella never told me she was coming up to UW. She didn't even tell me she planned on going to the same college as me! _

Alice keeps blabbering, "Oh! We're going to have the same dorm room because I don't want to end up with some stranger my freshman year of school, you know? Anyway, how do you like Bella's dress? I found it as Nordstrom's online but I made a few adjustments because the material was just too loose on Bella. It has to show off her shape, you know? And I did her nails and Rosalie did Bella's hair and her make-up and she looks so hot right now! Don't you think so, Edward?"

_Does this girl EVER shut up?_

"She looks nice." I nod.

Alice all of a sudden looks angry with me. "You're not even looking at her!"

"Alice," Bella grabs Alice's hand. "He saw me when I opened the door, okay?"

"I guess…but Edward, you should really take notice of all the hard work we put into making Bella look like this."

It's then that uneasiness creeps into my chest and I know Bella said something to her friends about what took place between her and me. I give Bella a disapproving look letting her know that I know what the hell she did. She slightly shakes her head to deny it.

_Liar. It's written all over your face._

Before I let the anger take over me in front of her friends, I grab Bella's forearm and drag her into the bathroom. As I shut the door, Alice barks, "Don't mess up her nails!"

When I slam the door behind me, I let go of Bella's arm and face her accusing, "Bella, what the fuck? You told them?"

"I swear I didn't mean to. It just happened, okay? And they kind of figured it out anyway—"

"Who the _fuck_ randomly figures out you and I had sex?"

"Well, they started questioning me about what I was going to say earlier when you came up here the first time and apologized. I told them what went down, but not in specific details."

"Jesus, who else did you tell? Please tell me you didn't say shit to your father—"

"No! I didn't tell anybody else."

"That's one less thing I have to ponder over. Now I have to worry about your little pixie friend running her mouth to everybody in Forks—"

"Alice isn't like that. She's not going to tell anybody about it." Bella confirms.

"Just like you weren't going to tell anybody about it, right?" Running my fingers through my hair, I see Bella reach out to touch my arm but pulls back, putting her arms to her sides.

"Edward, Alice will keep her mouth shut, this I know and Rosalie doesn't give a damn one way or another so you don't have to worry about seeing a fucking jail cell any time this century because of me…again."

Well, she did get me locked up before. But that really didn't count because the cell was unlocked. Bella looks down and begins picking with her nails. My hand automatically grabs her wrists and gently separates both hands from each other. When she looks at me with a confused expression, my first thought is to bend down and mess up her make-up with kisses.

Instead I order, "Don't do that. Your little midget out there is going to think that I messed up your nails and I'm not in the mood for any more of her babbling. Just…hurry up and come downstairs. And try not to let anyone else _figure out_ I had sex with you."

When she nods, I jar the door open and quickly make my exit from the room.

"See you later, BD!" Rose calls out behind me. I catch Alice and Rose talking as I round the door.

"Rose!" Alice whispers loudly, "Do you really think it's appropriate to call him that in his face? We're not even supposed to know about Edward's…equipment size."

"Geez, Alice, it's not like we haven't heard the rumors at school. Besides, now that he's fucking Bella, we know it's true. Edward Masen really does have a big dick! Hmmm…BD is too formal. Maybe I should call him MCK: Master Cock-Knocker…"

_Well that's just spectacular. Now some chick I'm not even fucking has nicknames for my dick!_

David and Sicily run up the stairs chasing each other down and laughing in hysterics. David grasps hold of my leg."Edward, help! She won't stop tickling me!"

"You started it!" Sicily crawls through my legs and latches on to David's foot, almost making me lose my balance. I grab David by his shirt, picking him up and throw Sicily over my shoulder. Both kids are screaming and kicking.

"Whoa, kiddies. Let's take this back downstairs."

As I'm going down the stairs, Rachel meets me halfway and I hand her Sicily.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I told them not to play on the stairs," Rachel apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. They're kids; it's their job to break all the rules," I tell her.

At the bottom of the staircase, I set David on his feet and he takes off after Sicily again. After taking my seat on the couch, Charlie asks, "Is Bella coming down soon?"

"Yeah, she's just waiting on her nails to dry."

"Mmm," Charlie's grunts before focusing his attention back to the game.

It floors me how Charlie is so laid back about Bella. Before, I thought he wouldn't allow that much ease with his daughter, especially where having sex is concerned. I notice Jacob glancing at the staircase every couple of minutes. Then I remember how Bella is dressed and I am not at all comfortable with him seeing her like that. Though, he's probably seen her dressed up on more occasions than necessary.

He has seen her _without_ clothing.

"Looking for something, Jacob?" I ask as coolly as possible. I'm sure my evil gaze doesn't match my voice.

He looks at me and then back at the television. "Not looking for anything, Edward."

"I hope not."

We stare each other down long and hard before Charlie breaks roars with excitement, "Touchdown! Billy, you're going to lose this bet!"

Fifteen minutes later, I hear footsteps descending down the stairs. When I look up, Alice and Rosalie are standing at the bottom of the staircase. Alice clears her throat.

"I need everyone's attention, please." Alice claps her hands.

Once she has everyone's attention, she carries on.

"I know that you all have been waiting for Bella. Rose and I truly apologize for the delay. The two of us were steadily creating the perfect ensemble for Bella to make her look flawless for this evening. I am proud to say that we've succeeded in our task. Can I have you all stand up as she makes her grand entrance tonight?"

Our guests look at one another before conceding to Alice's demands. Aunt Esme, hearing Alice's voice, walks into the family room with my mother right on her heels. When we're all standing and peering up the staircase, Alice finally calls Bella down.

"Without further ado, I would like to present to you the one and only: Isabella Swan. Oh, Bella?"

When the bottoms of Bella's legs are revealed, my heartbeat speeds up as I take notice of the heels she's wearing. Not only are they tall heels, but silk straps lace up to the top of her calves and… _fuck_, I do **not** need to get a hard-on for my step-sister in the midst of my family on Thanksgiving Day!

_Down boy…..I said stay the fuck down!_ _God, why do You hate me so much?_

Once Bella reaches the bottoms of the stairs, everyone gives sounds of approval for the _new_ Bella.

"Alice, did you really have to make a big deal out of this?" Bella's face turns slightly pink.

"Yes! Look at you, you're a sight for sore eyes, girl!"

My Aunt Esme slowly approaches Bella with her mouth open wide. Bella actually looks frightened by our Aunt's stealth approach and she looks back to Rosalie and Alice for assistance if Aunt Esme's reaction is disapproving.

"I'll be fucking damned," Aunt Esme scopes out Bella.

"Is it too much?" Bella asks cautiously. "If so, I can always go change—"

"Don't you dare!" Aunt Esme shrieks. "Not with a dress like that, honey! Turn around."

Bella carefully swirls around and then turns to face Aunt Esme again.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," Aunt Esme whispers.

Bella's face possibly turns two shades redder. "Thanks."

Aunt Esme places both hands on either sides of Bella's face. "You are fucking stunning, young lady, do you hear me?"

Then Aunt Esme laughs out loud like a lunatic and turns her face toward us until she locks eyes with Jacob.

"You!" she points at him.

Jacob's eyes widen and he points to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you! Come here." Aunt Esme walks over to him, taking his hand. She then leads him over to Bella until they're both standing side-by-side. The sight is truly sickening. My hands automatically ball up into fists.

Aunt Esme stands in front of Jacob and says, "You did this to my little Isabella?"

Jacob stutters, "I…um…see…it was—"

"It was sex is what it was," Aunt Esme finishes.

"Aunt Esme!" Bella buries half her face in her hand.

"No!" Jacob refutes. "It isn't like that…"

"Oh, so you're saying you haven't been sticking your dick in my niece?"

"Esme, Jesus!" Charlie interrupted. "This is not the appropriate time for a conversation like that! Leave those kids alone, for crying out loud. It's the holidays!"

Aunt Esme waves Charlie off. "I was just telling the boy that he did a good job, Charlie. Don't have a heart attack. We all knew she was bound to have sex sooner or later. Do you see her body? My goodness, she looks great! You should be thanking this boy here for making your daughter into one hot mama!"

Bella hit the top of her forehead with the inside of her palm. "Please, _please_ end this."

My mother clasps Aunt Esme's arm and guides her toward the kitchen. "Come on, Essie. I should've known not to let you have that second glass of wine."

"Nonsense, Beth! I'm not even drunk enough to say what I really want…"

Charlie rubs the back of his neck while Billy wears a half grin on his face. Rachel sits back on the couch and finally uncovers Sicily's ears. Uncle Carlisle is as calm as can be. It seems like he expects Aunt Esme's over-the-top outbursts.

Rebecca, trying to come up with an idea to recover from the recent shocker, looks to Bella and says, "You really do look extravagant, Bella. I love the dress and the make-up…your hair..."

Bella nods.

Rosalie chants with a full blown smile, "Now I _really_ wish I could stay for dinner."

Alice leads Bella to the couch where Bella sits trying to calm the extreme blush rising in her cheeks. Jacob follows behind them sitting next to Bella, something I'm really not cool with.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asks in a grossly soothing voice as he places his hand over Bella's.

Slick fucker.

_Stay cool, Edward. Don't lose your cool in front of all of these people. And sit the hell down, will you?_

When I look around, I see that everyone has taken seats except for me and Rosalie, who's standing by the door with this sort of crazed grin on her face. I take my seat on the sofa but make sure to scoot closer to Bella. If only Alice wasn't in the damn way.

"I'm fine," Bella swallows hard. "I should have expected that much. Aunt Esme just has an open way with words sometimes. I almost forgot how she can get."

"Do you want me and Rose to stick around for a little bit?" Alice offers.

"No. I'm fine, I swear. You and Rose can go; I'll call you later," Bella reassures her, still letting Jacob touch her hand without saying anything.

Alice looks unsure about departing until Bella gave her a nod of approval after.

"Okay. We'll talk later then." Alice hugs Bella and rushes over to Rosalie. She grabs her hand and rushes them out the door. Before Alice can successfully whisk her out the door, Rosalie peeks her head back in, shouting, "Later, Bella! See ya around, BD! Happy Thanksgiving everybody! "

"Get out, Rose!" Bella yells after her.

The front door shuts and the guests slowly get back into the groove of things after Aunt Esme's embarrassing exploit. Well, everyone except for Charlie, who's squeezing the hell out of his beer can.

_A little too late for that reaction, Chief._

When my eyes fix on Bella, her eyes are glued to her hand in Jacob's and, at that moment, I wished for any clue as to the thoughts going through her head.

_Why is she even letting him hold her hand when they're not even together?_

As if she hears my thoughts, Bella quickly breaks the hand contact and rises up from the couch to move next to Billy's daughters for conversation. Jacob's face drops during Bella's haste to get away from him before his disappointed look vanishes altogether and he settles his eyes back on the television. I do the same with my hands cradling the back of my head and a smug smile on my face.

By the time seven rolls around, it's taking all of me to focus on the television and not on Bella. The inner fight doesn't last long and my eyes travel to where she's sitting. My gaze starts at her feet as I get a closer look at her mini, open-toe stilettos. The tall heel itself is about four inches—maybe more—and metal-looking, as is the platform. The sandal strap is clear, showing off her full small feet and manicured toes. A glow graces her ivory legs and I keep thinking about what kind of body lotion she applied to them for that shiny look.

David runs over to her and climbs into Bella's lap, making her already short dress ascend further up. Seeing more of her toned thighs, my mind immediately wanders to what kind of underwear Bella is wearing or if she took me up on my advice and…waxed. With that new image instilled in my brain, I now start visualizing Bella's pussy all smooth and clean. Then I drift off into how my lower region would sound slapping against her smooth pussy as I fuck her—like I did this morning, only not with so much anguish.

_Hot, tight, immensely deep…_

"Looking for something there, Eddie?" Jacob's voice fractures my inappropriate thoughts and, apparently, the gaze I had on my sister's legs.

Out of all the people to catch me looking at her that way, why the hell did it have to be his ass? Hold on—did this motherfucker just call me Eddie?

I should bash his fucking head in.

_Think about the kids before you do anything stupid._

I know but, damn, I really want to.

Unclasping my hands, I lean toward Jacob with my fists balled tight in order to keep my hands to myself. Making sure to keep my voice low, I retort, "I don't know _Jake_, was I?"

Jacob peers to Bella and then back at me with condescension before replying, "I hope not."

"Whatever," I scoff. "I'm not the one who got dumped the day before Thanksgiving. Why are you here again?"

Jacob's exterior stiffens and his face grows hard.

I see Aunt Esme approaching Bella from the corner of my eyes. "Bella, honey can you help us set the food on the table? We're about to serve dinner in ten minutes."

Bella agrees and sashays to the kitchen in her heels as if she was born to wear them.

"Edward?" Aunt Esme calls my name and snaps her fingers.

I turn toward her. "Yes?"

"I want you to carve the turkey this year. I figure the task should do you some good after your bi-annual disappearing act. We've decided to feed your ass so it's the least you can do….unless you have something better in mind?"

I wipe my face with my hand before shaking my head and standing. "No, Aunt Essie. I can do that since you're blessing me with food this year."

"That's the enthusiasm I like to here!" She notices the Greek letters on my sweater. "When did you join a fraternity?"

"Freshman year, second semester."

"And I assume they have sororities there as well?"

"Eh…something like that."

"Those girls must be giving out free blow-jobs to keep you away from Forks for so long—"

"Esme," Uncle Carlisle calls out. "Sweetheart, come here. Take a break for a few minutes."

Surprisingly, Aunt Esme doesn't put up a fight and goes directly over to her husband, sitting in his lap. Uncle Carlisle plants a kiss on her forehead and lays her head in the crook of his neck. Who knew the guy had such a soft touch? I watch their tender embrace momentarily and….._why_ can't that be Bella with me?

Why is shit so fucking difficult?

Before I can let those thoughts consume me, I turn and make my way into the kitchen, passing Bella and my mother setting the china and the food on the table. In the kitchen, I see this huge turkey on the table and I'm trying to guess where the hell they found such a big ass bird in the first place and how the hell they got it to fit in the oven.

Aunt Esme.

_Only she can find a bird this damn big._

Shaking my head, I grab the biggest knife I can find and a large pitchfork—that's what it looks like to me— that would do the trick. Standing in front of what I assumed to be an actual turkey, I contemplate how I'm going to carve the stuffed monstrosity.

A sweet voice interrupts me. "Start by the leg. It's much more tender there and simpler to cut."

I turn around to find Bella standing in the archway. She looks as beautiful as ever and all I want to do is scoop her into my arms and kiss her longingly. I don't let my eyes linger on her body for long and turn back to the bird. As I'm cutting into it, Bella stops me.

"Not like that, Edward. You have to gently pull the leg and remove it. Here, let me show you."

I become rigid with pitchfork and knife in hand as she approaches me. Bella grips both of my hands until she can pry the utensils from them. With her right hand, Bella clutches my hand and guides it to the turkey like a snake in attack mode.

"If you loosen up, the process will go a whole lot smoother." Bella tells me.

_Smoother—is that a hint or something?_

I realize I'm acting like a fucking dork and pull myself together so Bella can show me how to carve the biggest turkey of all time. She notices the transformation of my character and takes my hand to grab the tip of the drumstick. Then she so effortlessly uses my hand to pull the drumstick apart from the turkey.

_You dumbass. A nearly completed college education and you can't even carve a turkey._

"Now, pick up the knife and the fork." She orders.

And I follow her directions like a good student because I'm caught up in her witch voodoo. With the knife and fork in my hands, Bella wraps her hands around mine and presses the fork firmly into the breast of the turkey. Then she takes the hand with the knife in it and carves a piece of the breast apart from the turkey. She repeats the step again, delicately carving away another piece of the breast. As I'm watching her every movement so precisely, I can't help but to stare at her and find the whole ordeal. . .erotic. Out of the blue, I begin picturing Bella as the turkey and I'm the one carving myself into her, making her a part of me.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, perverted prick._

After a few slices, Bella removes her soft, warm hands from mine and it feels like a part of me just deteriorated.

"Easy, right?" she finally looks up at me. She didn't have to look that far because her heels kind of made her an average height of five feet-eight inches at most.

_Say something you fool!_

I shut my eyes and rapidly shake my head before opening them and answering, "Yeah, it was… is, or whatever. I think I can take it from here."

With that, Bella turns on her heels, grabbing the bowl of mash potatoes, tucking it under one arm and a platter of corn. I want to ask her if she needed help with the food but then I remember that I'm supposed to be carving this… _fucking turkey_ and I don't ask. Instead, as she's making her way to the dining room, I loudly call her name.

"Bella?"

Her head towards my direction and it's like I'm looking at a model at a photo shoot. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for showing me what to do with the turkey."

She bobs her head and reaches the archway before spinning around to look at me. "You know, Edward…."

I pause and glance at her. "What's up?"

Bella looks down at the floor a few seconds and then sharply gazes at me with a determined look plastered on her face with the exact same extent as that morning. "It's good to see that I'm not the only one who doesn't know how to handle it. If you didn't know what you were doing…..maybe _you_ shouldn't have fucked with it."

She doesn't let me respond as she quickly stomps out of the kitchen, her heels clacking in a victorious rhythm.

_Ha! She told your ass! Serves you right._

What the fuck ever.

_Still a pansy, I see—and a whiner._

Leave it alone, will you?

_For now._

I wound up taking my frustrations out on the turkey, hacking chunks of breast away.

Why can't she just take my apology and move on from it? It's not even like I'm going to let it get that far again. I mean, I proved my point, right? So why is she constantly throwing the shit in my face like I'm the one to blame? She's the one that waltzed into the kitchen in a tight fucking shirt and itty bitty underwear. I tried to avoid her but she's the one who got all ballsy and man-handled me on the floor! What was I supposed to do?

_You were supposed to get a grip of the situation, Edward, not fuck her like some goddamn barbarian!_

Okay, I messed up. I know that. So what do I do to make things right between the both of us? And how do I get rid of these thoughts I have of her?

_That is something you have to come to terms with on your own._

Some help you are! For over two years I've had to deal with this shit. You were there! What if I can't make it go away? I should have never come back. Maybe after this holiday, I won't come back….not until she's gone.

_You can't keep running._

I can't keep fighting, either.

And, as if my complex isn't shitty enough, that fucker, Jacob, comes into the kitchen making the heat rise within me and my heart beat speed up. Out of my peripheral vision, I watch him go straight for the fridge to retrieve a few beers.

_He's just in here to get some drinks for the guys. Keep your cool._

I will, as long as he keeps moving.

When he slams the fridge too hard, I give him an evil look. "Watch what the fuck you're doing."

"Relax. It's just a fridge, not like a piece of glass."

You see what I mean? This motherfucker just keeps getting smart with me! What if he'd broken the refrigerator door? He's not going to pay for the shit.

_Calm down! The fridge is fine._

My eyes instinctively follow Jacob as he preps to leave the kitchen.

_Almost there…..carve the damn turkey, don't hack into it._

I focus back on the task at hand. Then, for no reason, Jacob stops walking and stalls right by the counter top. He sits the beers down on the island and takes a seat. Jacob glares at me while I'm making my best effort to carve the Godzilla turkey without accidentally cutting myself. Jacob doesn't say anything; he just sits there and looks at me all _'Brokeback Mountain' _style. He better fix his eyes because I'm not down with that gay shit. I keep at my job and ignore him for the most part. I almost make it without losing my cool.

Then the fucker just had to say something to me.

"You're doing it all wrong," Jacob states.

I experience a Bella moment and reply, "Pfft, like you know."

"I do know," he confidently replies.

I temporarily stop cutting and frown. "Who the fuck are you, the turkey police or some shit? Like you know what to do. You can't even keep my sister on lockdown as your girlfriend and now you're trying to give me advice? Give me a ticket and get the fuck out of here."

Seems I touched a soft spot because Jacob scoots the chair back and stands tall, defensive and froggy.

I wish his ass would jump.

Of course he doesn't because he's a pussy. Jacob alternatively sits back down in the chair to calm himself. When he's back to what I figure is his normal gay self, he gets to talking again.

"Edward, you think you scare me, but you don't. I know that Bella is going through a phase right now but she'll come back to me. She always does."  
_  
Is that right?_

"Not while I'm here she won't." I say matter-of-factly.

"That's fine but what about when you leave? Who do you think she'll come running back to?"

Shit. I am going to have to leave in a few days. What if Bella decides that she wants to get back with him after I'm back in Seattle?

_Don't forget about that other guy she mentioned, the one that's __**not**__ him._

I kind of chuckle at that fact. "Not you."

"We'll see." Jacob implies.

"We will see."

It gets quiet as I'm cutting the turkey when, all of a sudden, the fucker says something that throws me.

"I don't know, Edward. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you may just want Bella all for yourself."

I stop cutting the turkey and peek up at him through my eyelashes.  
_  
Is it that fucking easy to see?  
_  
"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"No, no. I think I'm on to something here." Jacob stands like before, only with tranquility and using his hands to speak. "See, you and Bella may be brother and sister. But you're just step siblings; the both of you aren't related. So, I think she's just as much game to you as any other girl. And—if that's the case—it kind of shocks me that you haven't baited her for yourself, what with the reputation you've built here in the past."

I almost claim him wrong but my jaw tightens as I'm holding back my truth and now I'm defensive. "You've got a sick mind, bitch."

"Ah, I think I struck a nerve." Jacob displays a half grin.

My nostrils flare. "Keep talking and the only nerve that's gonna be struck is the one on your temple when I knock your ass clean the fuck out."

Very passively Jacob shrugs. "Eddie, calm down. The truth can be hard to accept sometimes."

Twice he's called me Eddie and that is twice too much. I step back from the turkey, setting the fork down and securing the knife in my hand. Shifting my head slightly to the side, I ask in him in a scary calm tone, "What did you just call me?"

Jacob ignores me and rambles on. "Bella never talked to me when you were around. She never talked to _any_ guy when you were around. Yet, not long after you leave, she's working out and I can only imagine all the guys asking her out on dates. They never did that shit when you were here. Then, last fall, she's showing up at my job with a cut and leaking gas line. One that I highly suspect she knew was cut. I'm thinking she probably even cut it herself."

I cross my arms, carefully keeping the knife at bay. "And why on earth would you think that?"

"Her gas line's under the car. Only when she pulled into my shop, Bella's shirt was wet and she reeked of gas."

_No shit, Sherlock._

"Did you ever think that maybe she checked the gas line and it leaked on her hand, causing her to wipe the gas on her shirt?"

Jacob positively conveys, "Sure I did. But the other version makes more sense. It adds up. Charlie brought that same car to me two weeks prior to have it checked and it was fine. So, you see, Bella chose me. She came after me first and she'll come back to me again."

I laugh at his silly assumption. "Whatever, man. You're delusional. You come in here telling me this shit about Bella coming after you as if that would ever happen in this lifetime—or _**any lifetime**_. If that's the case, why the fuck did she break up with you?"

Jacob easily replies, "Because big brother was coming home and she knew you'd be cock-blocking the moment you stepped through the door."

"Except she didn't know I was coming home early. So how do you explain that Mr. _Anal_ysis? Notice how the word starts with Anal."

"Maybe she didn't know you were coming early, but she _did_ know you were coming. For whatever reason, she gets timid about talking to guys when you're around."

"Maybe it's not me: maybe it's you."

Jacob laughs. "You know what your problem is, Eddie?"

I unconsciously take a step toward him. "Call me Eddie **one** more time—"

"You're jealous of me."

Now it's my turn to laugh. Hard. "_Riiiight_. Because you're just so fucking _intimidating_. Please, spare me the humor. I'd wipe the floor with your ass without breaking a sweat."

"I think you want to be in my shoes. You want to know what it is to be with Bella. Am I right?"

"Fuck you," I spit.

Jacob continues to taunt me. "You know…the more I think about it, it fits. You see, there's no real reason for your hostility unless you've been wanting Bella all this time."  
_  
If only he knew…_

"Shut up."

"You want to know what it's like to fuck your sister."

I can feel the rage building inside of me. "Watch. Your. Mouth."

"You want to know what it feels like to be deep inside of her as she's moaning and screaming your name because it's the best sex she's ever had."

_Son-of-a-bitch!  
_  
I grip the knife in my hand hard. Jacob carries on, not observing my actions.

"I'm right, aren't I? You want to be that guy for her." He slightly leans over the island and stares into my eyes deeply before replying, "You want to be me."

Before I know what I'm doing, I rush over to Jacob with the knife in my right hand and hold it up to his throat, sneering. "You listen to me, **motherfucker**, and you listen _real_ hard. You stay away from Bella. If I catch you even looking at her the wrong way, I will take this knife in my hand and cut your goddamn heart out. Now, you may have been able to test the waters with my sister but you're old news. She's moved on from you so you better trying pretty _fucking hard_ to move on from her. This is your one and only warning. I'm not _**fucking**_ with you. And if you even fix your mouth to call me Eddie again, I won't hesitate to fuck you up and spread your blood all over the town of Forks! You got that, bitch?"

We stare each other down until I hear my Aunt Esme calling my name. "Edward? Edward, hurry with the turkey; the food's going to get cold!"

"I'm coming," I yell in a calmly, never taking my eyes off of Jacob.

Jacob looks through the archway hoping that somebody, anybody will come in and save him.

I persist on. "As for wanting to be you, don't make me laugh! I've heard all about your sweaty performances."

Jacob's eyes snap back to mine.

"Oh, you didn't know?" I use his move, batting my eyelashes and grinning. "Yeah, seems like little sis was so disappointed in your lack of stamina and the way you ask too many questions. Though, she wouldn't know what to expect from a virgin boy such as yourself."

I laugh maniacally. "It was so awful that Bella came home and told my mother about it the very first night. _My mother_! Now that's bad. Fuck, that's the _worst_. We all had a big laugh about it earlier standing in this very same kitchen. She only stayed with you so long because she didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Jacob's breathes unsteadily. "You're crazy!"

"I _know_ that; never denied it. I'll go crazy on any motherfucker who fucks with Bella or fucks her. I've worked too damn hard to protect her from assholes like you. After tonight, I never want to see your face on this property again."

Jacob defiantly stands his ground. "You don't scare me! Put the knife down and we'll see who the real man is."  
_  
Admirable, but very stupid._

I can smell the fear on him. Pressing the knife harder under Jacob's chin, his eyes grow wide.

"You're a coward, Masen!" he blurts. "You wanna kill me? Go ahead, do it! I dare you!"  
_  
Never test a man who's not in his right mind._

Just when I feel like I'm about to slice and dice his ass, Aunt Esme shouts, "Edward! If you don't get your ass out here in less than thirty seconds, I'm coming in there and it won't be pretty!"

Regaining my composure, I remove the knife from Jacob's throat and back away from him carefully. Jacob takes a deep breath and pushes the chair back harshly on the tiles. When he's on his feet, I scoop up the beer cans and shove them into his chest.

"Take heed to my warning and make this the last night you step foot on this property, Jacob. Stay the _hell_ away from my sister."

Jacob snatches the beers from my hand, his jaw flexing repeatedly. "You can't keep me away from her no matter what kind of tactics you use for attempts to frighten me."

I grab the platter in my hands and stern catch his eyesight. "Like you said before, we'll see."

So I might have overreacted in the kitchen with Jacob. It seems that the kitchen is becoming the one place where I can't keep myself under control these days.

Or maybe not.

While the guests are seating themselves at the dining table, I almost drop the turkey platter and lose it when I see Jacob sitting right next to Bella at the dining table talking to her.  
_  
Hold your shit together!_

I'm really trying here but that fucker keeps pushing it!

Finding a clear spot on the table for the turkey, I carry the heavy thing to the only empty space and set it down. When I make eye contact with Bella, she looks upset—particularly steamed—at me.

"We need to talk, now." She states in a piercing tone.

It was then it clicked; Jacob spilled the beans to her about what I did to him.  
_  
Fucking sissy._

"It can wait," I tell her.

"No, it can't—"

Aunt Esme breaks in and belts out, "Edward, what the hell did you do to my turkey?"

"I carved it like you told me to," I reply. That obviously wasn't the right thing to tell Aunt Esme.

"You massacred it is what you did! See what happens when you stay away too long? You come back here discombobulated and fuck everything up! I had you do one simple job and you can't even do that right."  
_  
This is not my day.  
_  
"I'm really sorry, Aunt Esme. I tried following Bella's instructions—"

Bella defends herself. "Oh no, you are not going to put this all on me!"

"If you would shut up and let me finish." I say to Bella before turning back to Aunt Esme. "Like I was saying, I was following Bella's instructions and I was doing fine until _he_ came in the kitchen blabbering and I got distracted."

I nod in Jacob's direction.

"Edward, do you not know how to walk, talk, and chew bubble gum at the same time? Does somebody have to hold your hand for you to get shit right?" Aunt Esme rubs her temples.

My eyes immediately travel to Bella. "Evidently so."

Bella picks up her water glass and takes a drink, avoiding any direct eye contact with me whatsoever. I take my seat between Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, glancing at the heap of food on the table. Name any food and we probably have it on the dining table. There is the turkey I Friday the 13th'd, gravy, a ham decorated with pineapple rings and maraschino cherries, mashed potatoes, baked beans, Aunt Esme's French cut green beans sautéed with almonds and onions, crab stuffed mushrooms, spinach greens, my mother's cabbage and homemade cranberry sauce, my aunt's bacon-wrapped shrimp, zucchini ribbon pasta, hot buttered rolls, potatoes au gratin, candied yams with marshmallows, rutabaga fries, wild rice, squash, deviled eggs, and much more. There has to be at least thirty different dishes on the table. There's wine for the adults, juices for the kids, and cider for the young adults.

I feel like I'm in that painting, Leonardo Da Vinci's _The Last Supper_. Apart from Jesus, there were twelve of his disciples sitting at the supper table with him.

There are twelve people gathered at our dining room table, including me.

Aunt Esme had to have brought some previous made dishes with her. Both her and my mom couldn't have cooked this much food in one day.

Uncle Carlisle chooses to lead us off in prayer. We stand and bow our heads. I've never been a religious freak but I do believe in God, so the prayer itself doesn't bother me. Though, the reason why Thanksgiving exists kind of does. Here we have Indians sitting at our table amongst us '_Whites_' and—from what History has taught us— our people stole their land from them.

Talk about coincidence that they're now joined with "The Man" once more to have a sensible feast they created.

"_Our Father in Heaven,  
We give thanks for the pleasure  
Of gathering together for this occasion.  
We give thanks for this food  
Prepared by loving hands.  
We give thanks for life,  
The freedom to enjoy it all  
And all other blessings.  
As we partake of this food,  
We pray for health and strength  
To carry on and try to live as You would have us.  
This we ask in the name of Christ,  
Our Heavenly Father.*_

_Amen."_

"Amen," we all concede before taking our seats and prepare our plates with food.

No words are exchanged for a prolonged time as forks and spoons scrape repeatedly against the china. Aunt Esme and Rachel made sure to tuck napkins into the children's collars, which was a smart idea because little David is making a mess and Sicily keeps wiping her hands on the napkin covering her outfit. I feel Rebecca's eyes on me from time to time but when I look her way, she peeks back down at her food. Bella didn't stack a lot of food on her plate while Jacob is scarfing his food down like he's never had a decent meal in his life.

Charlie is at one end of the table acting like he's Hugh Hefner and shit with a beer in his hand. He and Billy are going back and forth about the bets they made against each other during the game. Carlisle is making every attempt to keep David from getting a speck of food on him. Aunt Esme is pretending to be a damn wine connoisseur and a food critic. My mother rolls her eyes at my aunt and picks at her plate.

I'm so busy paying attention to the manners of everyone else that I've barely finished my meal. It's not like I didn't like the food. I was just too busy gawking every now and then at Jacob, who I would catch gawking at Bella.

When I spot his hand creeping under the table to touch Bella's thigh, I find his foot and stomp on it.

"Ouch!" Jacob pulls his leg back.

"Sorry, man. Guess that was a bad reflex." I smirked.

Jacob snares at me.

"So, Edward," Uncle Carlisle sets his fork down before facing me. "How's it going for you at UW?"

"UW is pretty cool. It's a good academic college, better than I thought it would be," I answer.

"You know, I heard that you'd gotten accepted to Dartmouth in your senior year of high school. I'm surprised that you chose to stay in Washington for your studies. Wouldn't it have been a wiser choice if you went there for your medical degree instead of UW?"

"Yes, the academic ranks are better at Dartmouth, this is true. I guess I wasn't ready to venture too far away from home at the time."

"That's funny," Aunt Esme broke into the conversation. "It seems to me you haven't been too concerned with staying away from home as close as you are."

"Esme," Uncle Carlisle speaks. "That's enough. There is nothing he can do about the past. Edward is here now and that's all that matters."

Aunt Esme claps her hands. "Well thank God for that! As a matter of fact, thank God that his immediate family hadn't fallen ill and needed him when he was hiding out in Seattle being a chicken shit. There's no excuse for his absence and he needs to know that what he's been doing is plain wrong!"  
_  
So not my fucking day._

My mother pulls on Aunt Esme's shirt sleeve. "Essie, it's alright—"

My aunt whispers quite loudly, "No, it is not alright and _you_ shouldn't be okay with it. Edward Jr. would not pull stunts like this if his father was alive. Edward Sr. would have had his head and you know it! You and Charlie are too soft on him. He acts like he's the only one that's suffered a loss."

Just the mention of my father's name makes my muscles tense. It's been a code of silence that we never say his name in this house. Even Bella knows not to say anything about him. She didn't know him and Aunt Esme damn sure didn't come around often to know him, either. How could she even talk about him?

Isn't it enough that the moment I pull up to this dreadful place, I get smacked around by every female in my family? Why the fuck is everybody on my case?

Out of nowhere, my mother slams her fist on the table and snaps. "Lay off the shit, Esme! All day you've been attacking him and I want it to stop right now. Edward has his own reasons for being away from us and whatever problems affected him to the point where he felt he had to stay in Seattle is not your concern! How dare you use my dead husband's name to make my son feel ashamed! Edward is my child and if I have an issue with his course of actions, that is for _me_ to bitch about, not you!"  
_  
Yikes! Now I see where I get my bad temper from._

Aunt Esme folds her arms like a child and my mother closes her eyes, taking a deep breath through her nostrils. When her eyes open, she glares at her sister expectantly. Aunt Esme rolls her eyes and finally submits. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," my mother says before eyeing the entire table. "Now who the hell wants dessert?"

When the dinner is complete, Rebecca and Rachel help Aunt Esme, Bella, and my mother clear the table. David and Sicily decide that they can't sit still any longer and run to the living room to watch television, leaving all the men alone at the table.

Charlie breaks the silence. "I see Esme hasn't changed one bit."

Uncle Carlisle snickers. "She shows her love in. . .unusual ways. . .but it's all worthwhile behind closed doors."

"I bet." Charlie smiles.

_Not the visual I need roaming through my head.  
_  
"You took quite the verbal beating tonight, eh Edward?" Charlie jokes.

I rub my stomach. "It's nothing I can't handle. I can take being the guinea pig for one night."

The men chuckle. Then Billy speaks to me, which is shocking because the most he's ever said to me is "hello" and "goodbye".

"Do you have a special lady in your life, Edward? Or are you still playing the field?"  
_  
Where the hell did that come from?_

"I'm checking out my options." I explain to him.

"Ah. That's a good way of putting it, but it's nice to settle down once in a while. You should try it out sometime."

"I'll think about that." I scratch my head.

Billy points to his son. "Jacob there is the commitment type. He finds a girl he likes and sticks to her. I raised him to respect women that way. He's always been a gentle soul like his mother."

"Uh-huh," Charlie snorts, focusing on Jacob. "He better be nice and gentle with my little girl. Don't think I'm not hip to what goes on between you and Bella when I'm not around. All I ask is that you two don't make me a grandfather at a young age. . ."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, Charlie," Jacob declares.

I add, "Especially since they're not together anymore."

Man, if looks could kill, Jacob would have pinned me dead.

"What?" Billy asks shockingly. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," I retort too proudly.

"We're on a temporary break," Jacob exclaims. "With all of the overtime I'm working at the shop and school starting up again, Bella and I decided that it was best that we take a break from each other. We'll remain friends until the time is right for us to be together again."

_Bella and you decided my ass. More like she kicked you to the curb._

"That's too bad," Charlie responds in a sad way. Yet, his facial expression doesn't match his tone.

"Yes, it is." I say.

"Nothing's official." Jacob replies, glaring at me.

I mouth the word, '_Dumped_" to him and his eyebrows furrow.

The ladies return to the dining room with desserts in hand and small plates. Rachel asks the children's whereabouts and Billy tells her where they are. Rachel nods and reasons with the knowledge that she doesn't have to feed her already hyper daughter any sugar tonight.

When Bella goes to take her seat, Jacob stands and pulls out her chair.  
_  
Nice way to play it down, loser._

"Thanks, Jake." Bella takes her seat.

"What are friends for?" He leans close to her and places a kiss on Bella's cheek.

Bella stiffens and gives Jacob a curious look before turning her eyes to face me. I shrug the whole display off as if it doesn't bother me, and it really doesn't.

Because I know something he doesn't, information that's going to make him fall to his knees when I shell it out.

Instead I focus on the many desserts on the table. Perfect for the plan I have in mind.

Sweet revenge.

Charlie goes straight for the pumpkin pie. Uncle Carlisle and Billy settle for the cherry tart pie. Everyone else goes for the apple and the whipped cream chocolate praline pies. Jacob takes a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

I go for Aunt Esme's five layer bars. She always makes them differently every holiday. This time she used chocolate, coconut, pecans, butterscotch, and graham crackers. Very creative.

I choose to indulge in frivolous conversation with Rebecca as everyone at the table randomly talks to one another. My mom and Aunt Esme are back to cackling again. Charlie talked Carlisle into going with him and Billy on a fishing expedition Saturday morning. Bella exchanges a couple of stories with Rachel but she really isn't talking to Jacob. After he kissed her, she refused to say much of anything to him. That didn't stop him from making any attempts to talk to her.

First, he tells her that she should bring her car to his shop for an oil change. Then he tries to invite her over to his place for a present he'd had for her before the break-up. He starts going on and on about some new music that he picked up at the music store and asks if she would like him to make her some CD copies. Jacob's finding any and every reason to touch Bella. He'd brush his hand against her. He would tuck a strand of loose hair back in place. When a piece of dessert spilled on her dress—specifically by her left breast—the bastard actually had the gall to try to wipe it off with a napkin.

That's when I determine that I've had enough of his bullshit.

_It's time for the arsenal._

Biting my bar I casually articulate, "So, Bella, tell me more about this new guy you were going on about in my room yesterday."

Both Bella and Jacob's heads sharply turn in my direction.

He then turns toward Bella and asks, "What new guy?"

With her eyes still on me, Bella shakes her head. She knows what I'm doing.

"Edward—" she pleads. I ignore her.

"What's his name again? I thought you told me last night but it must have slipped my mind." I tap my forehead with my finger.

Bella drops her fork on the table and gapes at me. Her face turns all shades of crimson.

"Please, don't do this now…" she whispers.

_Sorry, sis. I have to for your own good._

"So when are we going to meet him? You should have invited him over tonight."

That's when Aunt Esme enters the dialogue. "Invited who over tonight?"

I answer my aunt. "Bella has a new friend, a new guy friend. Isn't that right, Bella?"

"Oh my god." Bella brings her hands up to her face. I take another bite of my bar.

I observe Jacob's hand twitching and his face becomes distorted.

"Wait, I don't understand. I thought Bella was with Jacob." My Aunt points between the two.

I turn to my aunt, leaning back in my chair and chomping on the last bits of my bar. "_Was_ is the key word there. See, last night Bella told me that she broke up with Jacob and when I asked her why she said that"—I quote with my index and middle fingers—" '_It wasn't working_ _out_' and that they were both '_experimenting_' with each other. Then she told me about this new guy but I can't think of his name. Bella, what was it again?"

Now Aunt Esme turns to Bella curiously. I suddenly take notice that the whole table has tuned in to what's transpiring.

"Yes, sweetheart, who is this mysterious young man we haven't heard of yet?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Bella counters in a shaky voice, rising from the table.

"No," Jacob takes hold of Bella's hand and stands. "We should definitely talk about this right now. Who the hell is this guy?"

"Yeah, who the hell is this guy?" I repeat.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you," Jacob growls at me and then turns back to Bella. "Is that all I was, an experiment to you?"

"No, you're getting it all wrong—"

"So make it right, Bella." Jacob strains. "Tell me the truth. There's another guy in the picture, isn't it?"

I grab another bar, offering Aunt Esme a piece. She breaks off half and we nibble on the dessert, watching the entire scene unfold.

When Bella doesn't say anything, Jacob takes her silence as confirmation. "How long?"

Bella sighs and responds, "Not long."

"Is it one of my friends, Paul or Embry? Quil, maybe?"

"No," Bella hesitates. "He's not a friend of yours."

"But I know him though, right? Who is he?"

Bella looks away from Jacob and at me. Then her eyes shift around the table. Everyone looks away except for Aunt Esme and me. Bella rocks back and forth on her heels and I'm waiting to find out if she'll reveal this new guy I'm going to have to beat down. Moments pass and Bella bites on her bottom lip, refusing to say anything else. Jacob asks her once again who the guy is and when Bella still hasn't said anything, I take it upon myself to hammer the final nail in the kid's coffin.

"You might as well tell him who it is. I mean, it must be serious because you told me you love him."

Several gasps erupt from the table and Rebecca looks like she's about to cry for her brother.

Jacob squeezes his eyelids shut and his hands form two very tight fists. His breaths are coming out harshly and I'm now concerned that if he blows up he might haul off and hit Bella. I slide my chair back from the table and lean forward just in case he decides to get stupid. I see Charlie and Uncle Carlisle rise up from their chairs. Billy probably would have done the same but his paralysis doesn't allow him that luxury.

A full minute passes before Jacob opens his eyes and loosens his fists. Then he speaks in the deepest voice I've ever heard from him. "I gotta get out of here."

"Jake—" Bella reaches for Jake but he shifts away from her.

"No, Bella. I can't do this anymore. You could have told me something other than you just needed space. What was it again? Your grades weren't up to par and your parents weren't happy about it. That's the last time I believe another word you say. I don't need to put up with this or you. I'm outta here."

Jacob storms out of the room.

"Jacob, wait!" Bella calls, rushing after him.

Suddenly, I feel fourteen pairs of eyes on me. Rebecca turns to me with tears in her eyes.

"Why on earth would you do that?" her voice cracks.

"I just thought the kid should know the truth."

"It wasn't your truth to tell!" Rachel accuses.

"Better he found out now than later!" I yell back.

"Edward, that was highly inappropriate and completely uncalled for," my mother snaps, "and on Thanksgiving Day!"

"So this is my fault now?"

"Yes!" The women shout, except for Aunt Esme who just sucks on a piece of the bar I'd given her.

"I think it's time for me to go home," Billy says.

"Me too," Rebecca stands. Rachel doesn't say a word as she walks right out the room, glaring at me the whole way.

Uncle Carlisle peers down at me. "Was that really necessary?"

"You don't get it. It doesn't matter _how_ it was done; it had to be done. That's all I can tell you."

Charlie helps Billy settle into his wheelchair. Billy then begins to wheel himself around the table. Rolling past me he stalls and looks me dead in the face. His expression shows no sign of anger, only disappointment.

He looks away from me before verbalizing, "Edward, your disdain for my son truly disheartens me."

I bark, "Well, your son's obsession with my sister truly aggravates me."

"Why do you think that is?"

"That's easy; he doesn't belong with her. She's never been his to claim."

"Then tell me, Edward." Billy glares at me. "If not him, then who?"

I so badly want to tell him that Bella belongs to me and, as Billy's continues to look at me, I swear he already knew my answer to his question.

A commotion can be heard from the front room and we all jump up from the table to see what the deal is. As we comb through the archway to the front room, I can see and hear Bella taking verbal abuse from Rachel. Jacob is standing by the door while Rebecca talks to him in hushed tones. I hear Rachel tell Bella, '_People like you disgust me_'. My poor sister's face is so red and she looks as if she's been crying. My brain clicks into defense mode and I rush to Bella's side.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I fire at Rachel.

"Why not? She deserves it and so do you! People like you and her don't care about anyone but yourselves! You are cruel, heartless individuals who are made for each other. "

"Get out of my house," I sneer.

"With pleasure!" Rachel picks up her daughter and swings open the front door, disappearing into the darkness along with Rebecca and Jacob.

"Bye, Jake." I taunt with a smile creeping up the side of my face.

"Fuck you, Masen! You're a dick that needs to seek psychiatric attention!" Jacob yells.

I was about to form a rebuttal to his outburst until Uncle Carlisle places his hand on my shoulder. "Let it go."

Charlie wheels Billy past us to the coat rack and places Billy's jacket in his lap. Charlie then shuffles on his own jacket. He looks between Bella and me.

"I don't know _what_ the hell that was but when I come back here, both of you better have damn good explanations for it. You've made this holiday a nightmare and embarrassed your mother and myself in front of our guests. I can't even begin to describe how irate I am about this. That was ten kinds of fucked up!"

"Charlie," my mother pointed her head in David's direction.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth but it has to end. The erratic behavior between these two has gotten _way_ out of line and it has to come to an end tonight. When I get back, somebody better start talking."

With that, Charlie wheels Billy out of the front door.

Once the door shuts behind them, my mother states, "I need a drink."

"Now you're talking," Aunt Esme chants and scampers into the kitchen. She comes back with an unopened bottle of red wine, two glasses, and a corkscrew. My mother takes the glasses and the corkscrew knowing that Aunt Esme won't release that bottle of red wine. They both take off for the staircase. My mother glances down from the rail at Bella and me.

"I want the dining table cleared, the food put away, the dishes cleaned, the counters scrubbed, the floors mopped, and the garbage taken out before midnight. I will deal with Charlie myself when he gets home. You have approximately three and a half hours so I suggest you two get a move on it. When I come back down here, it better be spotless or Charlie will be the least of your problems."

Both women rush up the stairs to start on their drinking ritual. Uncle Carlisle picks up a half-sleeping David and leads them to their guest bedroom. When I face Bella, she walks around me and starts for the kitchen.

I don't know why but the first thing that comes out of my mouth is, "Your feet won't survive in those heels."

Bella stops in her tracks and stands very still for long seconds. Then she bends over to undo the silk laces and removes the heels from her feet. Much too fast, Bella spins around and heaves the shoes at me. One of the heels smacks me right in the face.

I hold my hold over my face shouting, "Shit, you hit me in my fucking eye!"

"How's that for stamina?" Bella yells, swiveling around and walking into the kitchen.

We spend over two hours cleaning in silence. Bella puts away the food while I wash the dishes and take out the trash. The load of chores have my sweater sticking to my skin so I take it off and throw it over a bar stool. A part of me expected Bella to peek glances at my bare chest but she ignores me as she puts away the dried dishes. Bella doesn't hide her pisstivity during our share of the work load. Somewhere in the middle of our duties, Charlie walks through the front door. I prep myself for a confrontation but there is none. I peek through the archway to see Charlie hang up his coat and goes straight up the stairs.

My mother must have reasoned with him over the phone.

I head to the laundry room for cleaning supplies for the counters and the broom and dustpan. I almost run into Bella standing in the doorway.

"What?" I ask.

"Jacob didn't deserve what you did to him."

I brush past her and sit the contents on the counter. "I'm not sorry."

She follows, taking the cleaner and spraying down the island. She uses a rag to wipe them down as I sweep the messy floor.

Bella pauses and then speaks. "What goes on between him and I is none of your business."

"If you didn't want me to know about it, you shouldn't have told me."

"I told you that in confidence!"

I sneer out loud. "We had no verbal agreement about it being a secret."

"You still didn't have to put it out there in front of everybody."

"Well, he shouldn't have started shit with me in this kitchen."

As I sweep around her, Bella asks, "Did you really pull a knife on him?"

I don't answer the question.

"Edward, I saw the laceration above his throat—"

I press the broom into the floor. "Are we talking or cleaning?"

Bella goes back to wiping down the island while I return to sweeping.

Seconds later, she speaks again. "How can you be so meticulous about statutory rape charges and then acknowledge a felony for aggravated assault?"

By now, I've had it with Bella's accusations against me. I snap. "Can we just finish this shit? I'm fucking tired and I want to get this done so I can go to bed!"

Bella zips her lips, attending to the counters. Then Bella just has to be Bella once again. "Aside from Mama Beth's threat, why did you even come back here?"

I stop sweeping and really look at her. Bella's eyebrow arches. "I'll tell you that when you tell me the name of the new boyfriend you're keeping secret."

Bella opens and shuts her mouth a several times but she speaks no name. Instead she turns her back and sprays the stove with cleaner.

"I thought so," I scoff and sweep up the rest of the floor.

When I sweep the pile of muddle into the dustpan, Bella calls my name. I face her but her back in still turned to me, so I empty the filled dustpan into the garbage.

"Edward," Bella calls out to me again.

"What?"

"You are so clueless." Bella states and then turns to face me. "I've told you his name."

I frown and think back to the conversation we had last night. I know for a fact that she never even said his name. I don't recall even asking for the guy's name.

So I reply, "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

I play back every single word we had exchanged last night. I even allow myself to think about any words we'd come across this morning. Confused, I slowly shake my head, disagreeing with her. "You never told me his name."

"Yes, I did tell you his name."

"So say his name again if you've told me."

"Edward—"

"What? I'm merely asking you for a straightforward response to a simple question."

We stare each other down long and hard. I wonder if Bella may have snuck herself a glass of wine at the dining table because she never told me the guy's name. Had she told it to me, I definitely would have memorized it. Then strategies would have been invented for future references to fuck him up.

Bella rolls her eyes at me. "Never mind. You just don't listen."

Fifteen minutes to eleven, we finish our cleaning routine. Bella mumbles about being drained and drags her feet out of the kitchen and to her room. Putting the mop and bucket back into the laundry room, it hits me that I never put the load of clothes I brought down earlier to wash in the dryer. Lifting the washer lid, I see that my load isn't in there.  
_  
The hell?_

I open the dryer door and, sure enough, the load of clothes are staring right back at me. That's weird. I have no recollection of ever putting them in there. Maybe my mother or Aunt Esme did it.

Or maybe I'm just losing my damn mind.

I pull the load out of the dryer and lug it up the steps. The sight of my bed makes me drool with exhaustion. I rush to make up my bed and then change into my pajamas.

Damn. I left my sweatshirt downstairs in the kitchen.

Now I'm not so sure I'm correct about Bella not telling me the mysterious guy's name.

Oh well. Save it for another day.

Fuck pulling back the duvet. My body collapses on top of the mattress. Without delay, I hit the light and welcome the brink of unconsciousness.

Several minutes later, a strange noise stirs me out of my semi-slumber. At first I think I'm dreaming about the noise until I hear it again. I shake off the fatigue and depend on my sense of sound. When I hear the noise again, it sounds like the bushes on the side of our house are moving.  
_  
Probably a deer.  
_  
Yeah, you're probably right.

Only my natural instincts don't accept the conveyance. I would have found the idea of a deer in the bushes believable if I was a kid. I stopped believing in Santa Claus when I was seven years old. Deer hooves don't sound like shoes scraping the side of a window. Deer don't climb up the sides of three story mansions and they definitely don't make a loud thump on one of the bedroom floors close by.

Very hastily, I shuffle out of the bed alarmed and hit the light.  
_  
A burglar just broke into the fucking house!_

I desperately run over to the closet and search until I find my weapon of choice: my Little League steel baseball bat. Whoever managed to sneak into this residence was in for a rude wake-up call amid my batting skills. They didn't call me '_Crash Masen_' for nothing.

I don't want the thief to know that he's been discovered so I turn off the light from the far wall and twist the door knob. Stealthily I tiptoe down the hall, listening for any odd movements. I don't hear anything for a while.

Then I hear voices coming from inside Bella's room.

_The fucking burglar is in her room!  
_  
I waste no time reaching Bella's door. The other voice grows loud and harsh. It's a male, an angry male. This needs to be done quick and fucking fast. Gripping the handle, I open Bella's door and raise my bat in a swinger's stance.

My body temperature erupts in flames as I make eye contact with the culprit standing right beside my sister with his hand clutching her by her elbow. The tint of my eyes glows red.

"Jacob. . .WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

Suddenly, the world goes black.

**2 weeks, 3 days, 36 beers, and one long chapter later, it's finally over. **


	8. REWIND SELECTA

**Chapter 7:Rewind Selecta**

_**(Remember a few chapters back when I wrote about what supposedly happened when Edward woke to find Bella and himself naked? Well, this is that chapter. Here is what really did happen **__**In The Night**__**)**_

"_The truth shall set you free. What a load of crap. Truth is a plot that traps you into a world of judgment and inessential sorrow. Lies set you free. Lies save you from adjudication until the truth can be organized and substantiated. When the time is right, I will tell it._" – Isabella Marie Swan

**Bella**

It was all a ploy.

I admit, after Edward made his claims that I was an easy sleaze for sleeping with Jacob, I was extremely hurt. I stomp into his room, throwing his jacket on the bed out of anger and then head to my room to sulk over what he'd said. I let him get to me.

This was not how I planned for this to go.

It was supposed to be easy, damnit! Edward was supposed to be taken away by my looks and fall to his knees pining after me. Instead, he got upset about me sleeping with Jacob, whose throat I wanted to stuff my foot down after revealing to Edward that he was fucking me.

I won't not cry about this. I will not let Edward do this shit all over again.

Rolling my eyes under the lids, I will the tears to stop stinging my eye ducts.

_Pull it together!_

Okay, I need a plan B and I need one quick. Whattaya got for me?

_I'm on E. _

You? You're the one who jumps all over my ass when I don't have any type of arrangement in mind and now you don't have shit to say?

_I was too busy checking out Edward's sexiness and he threw me off. My bad._

Stupid conscience.

I need a bath. A shower would have been quicker but a bath can soothe away the agitation Edward had caused. What I really want is a pair of long fluffy pajama pants and a big shirt to sleep in. My favorite pajamas are in Edward's room and I don't want to hear any of his crap about being in there. Opening the second drawer from the top of the dresser, I search for nightwear that's comfortable on the skin. Mostly everything in the drawer still had tags on them from when Rose dropped them off to me. All of them were short, sleazy, and left nothing to the imagination. I didn't even wear that type of stuff when I knew Jacob was coming over. I used to call him over and sneak him into my room when I was unbelievably horny.

Breaking up with him had been more of a difficult feat than I would have liked.

I'd forgotten all about Jacob when Edward walked through the doors of our home. Nothing else existed but my God-like step-brother. At that moment, he was air, light, sky, the reason the blood flowed through my veins.

Then the doorbell rang and I remembered the person standing behind it along with the mission I had to complete.

Edward recruited himself to wrestle me regarding getting the door. An encounter between Jacob and him was an endeavor that had to be avoided at all costs. My nervous behavior didn't go unnoticed by Edward so he continued to insist on answering the door. I could tell he was getting agitated with me.

The last thing I wanted to do was get into a fight with him within twenty minutes of his homecoming. After all, he did come home in the first place.

_You have to make it as if it isn't a big deal._

That's so easy for you to say. When Edward shoots through the roof, your ass better become the best defense lawyer in America and rescue me!

_I'll cut you a deal._

Mama Beth put her best efforts toward distracting me but all I could focus on was that Edward and Jacob were face to face and that that dilemma couldn't result in a friendly manner. I stood by the edge of the island closest to the kitchen archway so I could keep tabs on what was going on at the front door.

Edward's body language was in a defensive stance and hadn't decompressed. With every sentence spoken between Mama Beth and myself, I became tenser from what I could only envision as an accident waiting to happen: a past lie divulging into present factual certainty. So when I perceived Edward's vocals accelerating and saw him step out of the door, I cut off Mama Beth and hurried to the door before physical technicalities could be substituted.

Jacob and Edward were basically breathing down each other's necks when I got there. Edward spoke to Jacob in a harsh tone, venom laced with every word he said.

"You don't touch her. You don't **think** about touching what's mi—"

I clutch Edward's arm and barge through the doorway. "Jacob, you're here."

Turning to Edward, I tell him that his mother needs his help in the kitchen. Forks' air turned cool and Edward leant me his jacket. Jacob took me by the hand and Edward informed him to have me back in the house in a short period of time. Then Edward swears at Jacob, calling him a name.

Thank goodness I'd gotten to the door before a fight effectuated.

With my hand in Jacobs, he led us to his truck. Once inside, getting away from the house to avoid any future confrontations was my first thought.

"Just drive away from here so my brother won't come out to kill you." I said.

Jacob responded, "Your brother doesn't scare me. If it comes down that, I'll snap his ass in half."

_Huh, you don't know Edward._

"You are not going to fight with my brother!" I protested.

"I'll tell you what," Jacob started up the truck. "I won't touch him. However, if he calls me a bitch one more time, I can't make you any promises."

Half a mile down the driveway, I told my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend to pull over so we could have that 'talk'. I didn't want to be too close to the house just in case Edward decided that he wanted to beat the shit out of Jacob. Yet I didn't want to be too far from home just in case Jacob chose to strand me for breaking up with him. Once he pulled over, Jacob shut off the engine but left on the radio.

It should have been easy, breaking up with him. I knew who I wanted to be with. Yet, as I glanced at Jacob, my heartbeat sped up unevenly and I could feel my face heating. I didn't want to hurt him like this. Jacob had always been good to me since we'd been together. He didn't deserve what I was about to do. Nevertheless, it had to be done.

Edward was home now and I needed to use all of my spare time to get him to be with me.

When I sighed, Jacob looked over to me.

"You wanted to talk?" It was more of a statement that a question.

I nodded. As seconds passed, I still couldn't find the correct words to make this break-up go smoothly.

_Just say it already._

Give me a minute. I need to find the right dialogue.

_You could go with, "Hey, Jake, it's been fun but my eye candy's home so I don't need you anymore."_

That's really heartless, even for you.

_Well, you're wasting valuable time here. Each second you spend in this car is a second away from Edward. Remember that. I want to see Big Brother, too!_

Oh cut the crap. This isn't easy for me to do. I've never broken up with anyone that I've cared about before.

_Your point being?_

Ugh, you can be very annoying!

_So can you! What do you know; you're annoying me right now!_

I swear, Connie, I don't know why I put up with your shit.

_I'm your conscience. You don't have a choice in the matter. _

Be quiet for a minute. I have a break-up to tend to.

"So…..talk." Jacob said in a calm voice.

The first thing that flew out of my mouth was, "My grades are slipping."

_What the fuck was that?_

"Oookay…." Jacob's eyebrows heightened and his forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"Charlie's been jumping all over me about letting my grades deteriorate because of all the time I've been spending…..with you."

Jacob tucked his lips into his mouth and didn't say anything so I carried on with my fibbing. "He thinks that if we weren't spending so much time together then my grades will go back to normal."

"But we haven't really been together since work has picked up for me," Jacob replied.

"I know but still. Charlie kind of needs someone to take the fall for my mishaps and he's using you as a tactic to make me feel bad. He's been thinking that we should maybe….break up or something," I ended in a low voice, not really looking at Jacob when I said it.

_You're so full of shit. He's never going to believe you._

So what, it was the first thing that came to me.

"Charlie said we should break up?" Jacob asked in an indecisive tone.

I nodded and then picked up an Edward habit, biting my fingernails.

"So what did you say when he suggested that?" Jacob asked.

Shit, what did I say?

_Duh, you didn't say anything because it didn't happen._

Shhh, let me think for a second.

_Think fast._

"Well, he was really mad and I knew if I argued with him about it then he would get even more pissed so I just told him that I'd do it."

"You did?"

"I just wanted him to shut up about it so I told him that I would break up with you."

Jacob pinched his mouth with his fingers, deep in thought.

_You know he's not buying this shit, right?_

You don't know that. I'm trying to make this go as painless as possible.

_I get that but the truth would have been best._

After about thirty seconds, Jacob broke his silence.

"I know what this is. This is because Edward's back home. He's the one who's making you do this, isn't he?" Jacob affirmw matter-of-factly.

_Dead fucking on! Damn, this kid is smart!_

"Wha—no! This has nothing to do with Edward."

"Sure it does. You should have seen the way he was at the door. He just about lost it when I told him we're a couple. Had you not come out on time, we definitely would have been fighting."

"Jacob—"

"Edward's very protective of you. I get his position of watching after his little sister. What I don't understand is why you're letting him control what goes on with us."

"This isn't about Edward, I swear! My dad really did flip out about my grades."

"Well how come he hasn't said anything to me about it? I see your dad with mine all the time and he hasn't told me about any problems with your grades or staying away from you."

"I…I don't know! You know how Charlie is. He approaches the source first; it's his cop instinct."

I spent over forty minutes in the car trying to get Jacob to buy my story. He was right about Edward being my reason for the break-up but the story behind it wasn't anything he'd ever suspect. How could one tell her boyfriend that she's ending the relationship because she had the hots for her brother without said boyfriend having a negative reaction? Saying it in my head sounded crazy so I knew it would sound really nuts saying it out loud. So I kept blaming my grades and Jacob kept blaming Edward, pointing out that my grades had been fine since we've been together and didn't know how I '_all of a sudden let them slip_ '.

Next thing I knew an hour had passed and I could see the headlights from my dad's police cruiser approaching.

_You're in for it now, sister._

Charlie pulled alongside of Jacob's truck and rolled down his window. Jacob did the same and then turned to me stating, "I still say you're doing this because of how Edward is when you're around guys and it's stupid. You shouldn't be afraid of what he thinks."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Charlie greeted us first. "Jacob, Bella."

From his tone I could tell that my dad wasn't his usual self. When I peeped into his cruiser and saw his face, he looked….upset.

"Hey Charlie." Jacob said.

"Hi, dad." I followed.

"What are you kids doing sitting out here?" Charlie even sounded upset.

"We're just talking, dad."

"Mmhm, just talking," Charlie responded.

_Whoa, he really does look mad about something._

Charlie checked his watch and then turned back over us. "You two finish up whatever it is you're talking about because it's late and Bella has to be in the house for dinner. Jacob, drive her back to the house in fifteen and not one minute later."

"Sure thing, Charlie," Jacob replied in an unsure voice.

Charlie then rolled up his window and drove down the long road to the house. I didn't know what upset him but I could use his attitude as an advantage for my story.

When Jacob turned to me, I strictly belted out, "See what I mean? He's been like that since my teacher called him with the news of my grades slipping. Charlie may not show you how pissed he is but he's like that every time he comes home. He looked like he was about to strangle you right now!"

Jacob let a breath that he was holding. "I know. I really thought you were kidding about that."

"Well…..I wasn't." Then I added, "I can only imagine all the shit I'm going to hear when I go in the house. Do you understand now why I had to talk to you?"

Jacob's expression switched to disappointment. "Yes, I do now. But breaking up seems like a stretch, Bella."

"I know but….we have to. I don't see how this could go any other way. Believe me, I've tried."

"How long are we supposed to be apart? Is this temporary?"

If I told him until my fake grades get back up, he'd expect us to get back together. I couldn't do that, not when it came to Edward.

"I'm not sure." I looked down as if I was brokenhearted about the situation.

I don't know how to be without you." Jacob said in a sweet, petulant voice.

When my eyes met his, he was giving me that look of adoration and….._oh crap_.

_Don't say it. Please, don't say it._

"You know I love you, don't you?"

_Well shit in a fucking burning bush. He said it!_

He didn't give me a chance to react as he leaned over to kiss me on the lips. Parting them with his tongue, Jacob kissed me with the most passion he had ever exposed during the time we've been together. He was showing me his love for me and I felt like a real bitch for lying to him. However, he was agreeing to part from me so I kissed him back but my kiss was nothing compared to Jacob's.

Jacob broke the kiss first but he did not back away. Instead, he let his lips travel down to my neck and his hands groped my breast.

"Jacob," I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he mumbled while kissing down my neck to my collarbone and putting his hand up my dress. "Are you on your period?"

I suddenly realized what he was thinking and I quickly stopped him. "We can't do that."

Jacob stopped kissing my skin and gave me a disturbed look. "Why not? We almost did it before. Plus, I want to give you an incentive to get your shit straight so we can get back to being us. I'll make it quick so I can have you home on time."

_No!_

"No!" I blurted out before calming down. "Jacob, it's hard enough that we have to break-up. Please don't make this more complicated than it already is."

He pulled back with a pained expression on his face. I wanted to apologize for refusing him but I kept my mouth shut. I'd done what needed to be done and he had to accept that for what it was. End of story. Jacob then straightened his face and he now looked inquisitive.

"Can I at least taste you one more time?" Jacob asked.

_Oh my god, is he serious?_

"I don't think so—"

"Come on, Bella. I need to have some part of you before we go our separate ways."

My very first thought was to tell him no once more. But the look in his eyes was one of desperation and he might get upset if I didn't let him do it. We were already splitting on good terms so what was one request?

_I have to agree with you there. Jacob does have a wicked tongue._

That he does.

"Bella, please?" he begged. "Don't leave me out here high and dry."

I let out a long huff before I answered, "Ok."

Jacob breathed a big smile and pulled my legs on the cab bench, pushing them apart.

"You have to be quick," I reminded him. "Otherwise my dad is going to lose his cool."

Jacob nodded, removing my underwear and stuffing them in his pocket. "For keepsake."

_Whatever. Just get on with the shit already!_

Jacob gave one good look at my snatch and kissed it before going in for the kill. For seven minutes, Jacob's tongue made love to my pussy in a way he formerly never had. He didn't use his previous hasty and relatively uncoordinated techniques. He instead started leisurely, paying close detail to how his tongue traced along my wetness. Then he licked my clitoris with precision before taking it in between his lips to suck on it. When he'd done that act during one of our previous encounters, I had asked him not to do it again because it hurt. This time the sensation was thrilling and a very satisfying moan escaped my lips. Jacob focused on that spot, moving his head side to side and slightly tugged on it before laying his tongue flat on my clit and applied pressure, lapping at the sensitive surface.

The sensation doubled over and my hands found his head to hold him there, letting him know I really liked the spot he was hitting.

"Please, don't stop," I moaned aloud.

And he didn't. Jacob moved his tongue faster and faster until I could hear the liquid of my body on his tongue. I moaned again at hearing the noises. Then his tongue slid down my wet middle and plunged all the way into my pussy.

"Oh yes, that feels….._oh my god_!"

I moaned aloud, enjoying his tongue stabbing in and out of me. The sounds that left my mouth did not sound like me at all and at that moment, I didn't give a damn what the hell I sounded like.

Hands down this was the best fucking fellatio Jacob ever performed on me!

He switched his technique, using his tongue to brush repeatedly over my clit as he pushed two fingers in and out of me. I could feel my orgasm coming, which surprised me because he'd only gotten me there in two minutes.

"I'm going to cum….Jacob….I'm cumming…."

When I felt myself ready to explode, my thighs clamped around Jacob's head and trap[ed him as I let my orgasm rip through my body. The hot fluids flowed out of me and I heard Jacob as he sucked up every bit of me. As I came down and loosened the grip on my thighs, Jacob added another finger and began fucking me with them like crazy as his tongue continuously worked at my clit. The flesh was so sensitive from the hard orgasm I'd just recovered from but another orgasm was speedily approaching. I couldn't stop my panting and I looked down at what Jacob was doing.

His eyes were penetrating my gaze.

Just looking at him built on my second orgasm and when he used the bottom of his teeth to lightly scrape my clit, I lost it and release myself. A loud wail escaped my mouth and my legs began shaking uncontrollably.

Jacob did not stop.

I was pulling at his ears and grabbing his head as I experienced my first bout of multiple orgasms. After my sixth climax, Jacob finally pulled back, kissing the insides of my thighs.

As for me? Well, my skin had slightly perspired and the heat in my face felt like it was boiling. It was as if I had just run a marathon and couldn't move. I looked down at Jacob who flashed me his pearly whites, signifying he'd done his job well. What he'd just done was enormously breathtaking.

The full effect of our situation and Jacob confessing his love suddenly overwhelmed me. Before I could stop myself, tears were spilling out of my eyes and I was crying.

Immediately, Jacob's proud face switched to concern and he straightened himself into a sitting position. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

I sat up burying my face in my hands and my sobs grew louder.

"Bella, Jesus, what's the matter?" Jacob's voice was now laced with apprehension and fear.

When his fingers touched my skin I rapidly turned toward him and threw my arms around his neck, holding on tightly.

"I'm sorry," Squeezing my eyes shut, I apologized again and again. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I never meant for it to be this way, I swear it. I'm sorry. Please, tell me that you'll forgive me someday!"

"Sorry for what?"

_Lies. Deceit. Everything. Nothing. _

"I truly hope that one day you can forgive me," I beg in between sniffles and sobs.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Just…..say it, please." I whispered, pulling back and looking into his eyes for a long time.

Jacob wiped the trail of tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. "Okay, I forgive you. Now stop crying, please. You're scaring the hell out of me here."

Again I hugged him tightly and buried my face in the crook of his neck, kissing it. Jacob rocked me back and forth for a few minutes before pulling me away from him. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he replied, "Time's up. I have to get you back home."

I nodded in understanding and gathered myself before moving back to the passenger side. Jacob started the engine and expertly made a U-turn back to my house. Once he parked behind my dad's vehicle, I pulled down the sun visor and checked my face. My cheeks were flushed. My eyes weren't too red but they were puffy from all the crying.

I turned my head toward Jacob but my eyes refused meet his. They couldn't. If they did, my crying spell would have started over again. Jacob was the sweetest guy on the planet and I was ditching him for a man who had been shielding himself away from home for over two years. I didn't know anything about Edward's personal life since he'd been gone. I didn't even have one clue as to whether he had a girlfriend or not.

Yet I was giving up the one person who never hesitated to make me happy and who let me into every aspect of his life just so I could have an unauthorized hope of a romp in the sheets with my step-brother.

I was either completely smart or terribly naive.

One way or another I still had a goal to accomplish and, before he left for Seattle, Edward was going to have sex with me.

Eventually, I did find out what Charlie was peeved about when I walked through the doors. He and Edward were conversing about Charlie's new employees on the force and how much of a headache they were giving him. Edward stepped to Charlie's side to look me over. His expression was content but then immediately turned angry.

"Is he still out there?"

I shook my head and told him no.

This brings me back to the present circumstances.

I've allowed Edward to have this power over me since he came home and I need a way to get it back. I'm the one who should be in charge, not him.

I grip the first piece of nightwear I see and shut the drawer.

It's time to step up my A-game.

Swiftly, I remove my dress and step out of my heels.

I am taking a big risk with this brand new scheme. However, when it comes to Edward, I've always taken hefty risks. It might work or it might not but with him, it's the only way to go.

I'm going for it all with nothing on my body.

With my nightwear in hand, I slightly open my bedroom door, peeping out to make sure the coast is clear. When I saw no one, I rush to Edward's bedroom door and twist the knob. Knocking may have been better but he might've take one look at my nude state and slammed the door in my face.

"Edward?" I call his name. Looking around, I see that he's not even in the room.

_Damn._

What to do now? Should I lie on his bed and wait for him to come in?

Then I remember that I need to clean my body after the performance Jake had done to me in his truck. Plan B thrown out the window. It would be nasty of me to have another man's saliva on my body while pursuing Edward. I'll just use his tub and surprise him in my Victoria Secret pajamas when I exit from the bathroom. He should be in the room by then.

Entering the bathroom, I grab my V.S. Sweet Pea gift set and a hair clamp. Then I prepare the bathwater, pouring the bath gel in the tub. The thick liquid merges with the running water, structuring thousands of tiny bubbles in seconds. I only let the water fill up half way before rotating the knobs to off. Using my toe to test the temperature, I carefully step in the tub and sink down until I'm all the way in. The temperature is perfect.

The water immediately relaxes the tension Edward caused earlier and I close my eyes, taking in its effects. After five minutes, I feel completely unwound and drained of energy. My eyes habitually flutter and I doze off.

The sound of running water wakes me and I forget where I am for a split second. Then I look over to the foundation of the running water and I remember that I'm in Edward's bathroom….in Edward's tub….naked…..covered in soap suds.

Right under his nose.

It's evident that he hasn't seen me in here so I watch his every movement. He only stands in his boxers. Edward's forearm wiggles up and down continually as he brushes his teeth in an accurate manner. He takes his time, more than likely caring for every single tooth like he'll lose one if he misses a spot.

Connie giggles.

_So OCD._

I smile at my conscience and then watch Edward some more. Yes, he has been working out and, from what I can see, his body reaps the benefits. Edward's back is muscled and smooth. His skin has always had an appealing radiance to it. Edward's thighs are firm and hairless but his calves and lower legs are covered with light brown hair and even they look sexy. I wanted him to spin around and show me his beautiful chest but Edward was taking his tooth brushing methods quite seriously.

Two minutes later, he is still brushing his fucking teeth.

Who the hell is this obsessive about brushing their teeth?

Approximately four minutes later, he spits the foam in the toilet and then rinses the rest of it from his mouth and toothbrush.

_About damn time._

By that time I was restless from waiting for him to catch a glimpse of me so when he turns off the running faucet water and dries his mouth with the towel, I clear my throat.

Edward twirled around so fast he almost lost his footing. I snickered. His eyes just about bulged out of their sockets and his hands encompass a solid grip on the counter. He doesn't let his eyes linger long. Edward looks up to the ceiling and his cheeks turned a pretty blush pink. His Adams apple bobbled up and down constantly. It literally looked as if he was suffocating.

"Christ, Bella, what the hell are you doing in here?" he choked out, his eyelids blinking very rapidly.

"I told you that this technically wasn't your room anymore." I say coolly.

And to think that I was just going to hand his room back over to him. Seeing him struggle with himself is just too fun to watch. He won't last long.

_Eventually, he'll have to look down._

"You're not supposed to be in here. You've got a bathroom of your own." Edward's voice is kind of shaky.

"Your tub is bigger." I utter.

"I need to take a shower," he replies in a heavy breath, every word coming out as a syllable.

"You can hop in if you want…" I imply seductively. "Or I can just get out."

Edward's hands grip the counter harder and his knuckles turn pale. He makes no move to come to the tub.

_Aright, Eddie boy. Have it your way._

I sit up on my knees first before raising my body from the tub. Then I turn toward Edward.

He slips up and looks down at me. Edward's green eyes admire my wet, naked body enveloped in bubbles and his face suddenly washes over with hunger and lust.

_That's what I'm talking about._

Edward gawks at my breasts and the sight of him looking at me this way alone makes my nipples harden. He sucks in the air between his teeth when he noticed the adjustments.

His grip loosens from the countertop but Edward doesn't let go.

_Let go, Edward. Just let it flow through you._

When his gaze breaks away from my breasts they travel down my midriff, settling directly on my snatch.

_Did his eyes just tint darker?_

Yes, I think they did.

My body shivers at that revelation…..and at the fact that I've been standing up for a while and the water on my skin is chilling.

_What is he waiting for? Do something already!_

He just stands there with exceeding growth trapped in his boxers but he won't make a move. My impatience gets the best of me.

"So you want in or out?" I try to hide my annoyance.

Edward's eyes suddenly lock with mine and he _oh god…...bites. his. fucking. lip_. The small dimples in his cheeks reveal themselves.

_Too sexy!_

When his hands release the counter, I smile…probably wider than I've ever smiled before. Then I tuck my chin in my neck and look up at him through my eyelashes.

_Come here, lover boy._

As if he hears my mental catty call, Edward's feet began taking slow steps toward me.

_That's it. Do what your body tells you._

He comes closer, his eyes traveling back to my breasts. Instinctively, he grabs the stiffness in his boxers.

_Yes, come here and give me what I've been yearning for._

With just a couple of steps away from me, Edward's feet halt. His eyes meet mine and abruptly, his facial expression alters. The darkness of his pupils brightens kindly and the foot that was about to carry him further to me took a step back.

_What is he doing?_

Then he takes another step back.

_No. Edward, NO!_

My eyes scream at him to reconnect with where he was at a minute ago, to that feeling that was going to bring him closer to me. Edward's pupils brighten with every single step taken back until he was at his starting position.

There, his eyes dazzle like the sun.

Then Edward shuts them tightly and his cheeks sink into his face. His body tenses and he yells, "Goddamnit, Bella! Hurry up and get out of here!"

He rushes out of the bathroom slamming the door so hard behind him that it makes me jump.

_Shit-motherfucking-goddamn-hell-of-a-conscience-in-his-bullshit-fucking-brain-that-keeps-fucking-cockblocking-me!_

I almost _had _him!

I wish Edward's brain came with a censor switch that I could turn off for one hour so I can have my way with him. My back slides down the wall as I sink down into the water, resting my chin on my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs. I can't deny the disappointment settling in my chest.

If Edward won't even touch my fully naked body—and damnit, I know it is _appetizing_—what the fuck kind of leverage do I have to hook him?

_I don't know, Bella. Maybe…..I mean….he might be…..gay._

Bitch, **what** did you say?

_You've never considered the notion?_

Gay? **GAY! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?**

_Technically, I'm in your fucking mind—_

EDWARD IS **NOT** GAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD _EVEN_ _**THINK**_ THAT! FUCK YOU, CONNIE!

_Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Don't go all psycho-Bella on me. Calm the fuck down!_

Jesus, how could you even come to such a conclusion? _My_ Edward likes women. To even consider him— _hell no_! What the fuck is your deal?

_It was an optional theory._

You so need to lay off right now…..

_Alright, maybe I shouldn't have said that._

Gay….what were you philosophizing about when you came up with that?

_I don't know, cognitive discernment?_

Very fucking funny.

Why is this not working? Haven't I completed every one of his requirements? What am I doing wrong here?

_You make his requirements sound like a job application. The problem here is simple. You have to go for it._

I **have** been going for it.

_No, you've been going _halfway_ and then expecting Edward to meet you in the middle. From what just happened, you see he won't do that. You're going to have to go full throttle on his ass._

So what do I do?

_You….can't be serious right now. I just told you what you had to do!_

What I mean is….how do I go full throttle?

_*lets out a frustrating growl* Clearly it's been determined that I AM gonna need to take your hand and walk you to the dick—_

Stop screwing around and spit it out!

_Listen. It's like poker, Texas Hold Em if you will. When the pot is at stake you have to go all-in, even when you have a low card on the table. You have to force your opponent into thinking you have the best hand._

What if I don't have the best hand? What if my opponent really does have the higher card?

_Fucking Bella! We are women; we always have the higher card! Men are the kings and we are the queens on the chessboard. Without us, the king is vulnerable. He doesn't exist!_

Wait, I thought we were talking about poker.

_Bella, My God…..let me see if this will work for you. Eve talked Adam into taking a bite of the forbidden fruit. When Adam ate it, their eyes were opened and they saw each other naked….so forth and so on. When God came searching for them, Adam told God that he was afraid when he saw him coming and he hid. God knew that Adam ate from the forbidden tree because he could see, something he shouldn't have been able to do._

I'm not getting where you're going with this.

_The moral of the story is this: Pussy influenced Adam to eat the forbidden fruit and gave them God-like qualities. Because of that, and his stupidity to reveal to God that he ate from the tree, our days in life are shortened and we are condemned to die. So you see, pussy is so powerful that even man gave up eternity for it. Pussy rules the fucking world! You have to use its full advantages to get what you want from Edward._

So you're saying…..like….make him fuck me?

_Correct._

But what if he turns me down? This is the second damn time this has happened! Why doesn't he want me the way I want him?

_Silly sibling, he already wants you. His dick got hard didn't it? You have what he desires. All you have to do is put it on him and he won't be able to walk away. Don't give him a chance to think. Just…__**Do It**__._

After I finished my bath, I unclogged the stopper in the tub and searched for a body towel to dry off….only I didn't bring a body towel in the bathroom with me. So I used the Sweet Pea lotion, rubbing it in my skin until very moist. Then I slip on the two-piece pajama set. When I check myself in the mirror, my first thought is _wow. _

The pajamas are so thin they disclose certain regions of my body that normal pj's would conceal. Seeing myself look like this…..sexy and voluptuous…..puts a brand new idea in my head.

I'm going to spend the night in the room with Edward tonight and seduce him….and I'm not taking no for an answer.

Taking the clamp from my hair, I set it on the counter and tousle my hair with my hands. Putting my hand on the doorknob, I exhale and casually open the door.

Edward sat up from his laying position on the bed and threw his bath towel in his lap. My stuffed animals that were on the bed now spread out all over the bedroom floor. A part of me gets emotional about that because they were from Jacob. Seeing them on the floor reminds me of how I treated him throughout our entire relationship: inept and careless.

_Hey, you're gonna have to leave that be. The responsibility is no longer yours._

My shoulders slump as I look at Edward and tell him, "It's all yours."

Edward sucked in a harsh breath and gawked at me with puppy eyes. At first I didn't think he heard me because he was still parked on the bed. As I walk closer to him, Edward's hands make a fist with the sheets and his jaw sort of flexes.

He may still be angry with me.

I notice that his eyes are glazed over. He's not really looking at me; he's looking beyond me. I assumed if I touched him, he would come back to the present state and detect my company. When my hand grazed his shoulder Edward jumped up from the bed and, as fast as lightning, ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

What the hell was that about?

_It's official. Step-brother may be missing a few screws in that head of his._

I can't deny that. I still want him though.

I could still taste the food from dinner on my tongue so I go to my bathroom to brush my teeth. When I come back to Edward's room, I can hear him beyond his bathroom doors.

Is he….._moaning_?

I walk over to the door and put my ear up to it, listening for him to make another sound. Seconds later, I hear him again and he is indeed moaning. If my ears aren't deceiving me, I would say that Edward was in the shower jerking off.

_That is such bullshit!_

He's so unyielding when it comes to touching me yet he can go in the bathroom and wrestle with the snake.

_Stingy motherfucker. _

What about me? I want the snake, too!

I stomp over to Edward's bed furiously and flop down on it. Why won't he surpass the asshole phase and fuck me? I know damn well what I have feels so much better than the hand he's using to tame that beaver of his. I could tell when he was getting ready to cum because his moans escalated and I questioned if he even knew how loud he'd gotten. Edward called out one loud "fuck" and went silent.

_Fucking bastard._

I pull myself fully on the bed and stretch to get my iPod and a book to read. I'd heard 'The Davinci Code' was a really good book, way better than the movie some might say. It wasn't one of my usual reads like 'Wuthering Heights' or 'Pride and Prejudice' but it would do.

While I'm reading through the mystery, one of my favorite love songs I downloaded to the iPod blares through the headphones. Like all my favorite songs, I get to moving my head and my body to the music. When the bridge of the song comes on, I sing aloud because the singer has such a fantastic voice and I try to imagine that I have her vocal skills instead of my own. Just as I'm about to hit the high note, a sharp whack stings my backside and I bellow out in pain, swearing. My hands fly over my ass and I flip over to see Edward standing over me with a disturbed look plastered on his face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I scream at him.

"Why are you still in here?" Edward screams back.

"I sleep here!"

"Well you're not sleeping in here tonight."

"Yes I am!"

"Bella, this is my room and I say you can't sleep in here tonight."

I have to sleep in here! The only way he'll submit to my advances is if I torture him by invading his personal space. Though, Edward doesn't quite see it like I do. When I tell him that I'm not going anywhere, his brows furrow and he clasps his hands together tightly.

Then he calmly states, "You will either walk out of here or I'm dragging your little ass out of here. It's your choice."

His calm demeanor should always be taken as a frightening one. It's the key clue that advises he's about to blow up in an instant. But I'm me and, for some reason, I just have to push him to take him over the edge.

"That's not fair! You can't come back after two years and think that your rules still apply. This is my room now and I'm not going anywhere."

There. I said it.

I shouldn't have said that.

I feel rather than see Edward grip my foot and pull me to the edge of the bed. I started kicking wildly at him. He's shouting for me to get out of his room and I rebuttal. When he grabs my other leg by my ankle, I scream.

My father bursts into the room alert. When he finds out that Edward and I are bickering, he snaps at both of us. Charlie actually threatened to kick us out of the house and make us camp outside. Mama Beth looks at me all funny and then I look down. She's eyeing my pajamas, specifically at how revealing they are. All I wanted to do was cover myself up. She doesn't say anything and Charlie was too upset to be aware of them.

As our parents make their exit, Edward sneered at me. I stuck my tongue out at him for the She-Devil comment he made.

"I don't care," He said. "I'm sleeping in my bed tonight. You can get _your_ ass on the floor if you'd like,"

He rips back the comforter on his bed and lies down. I knew I wasn't leaving and I tell him so, repeating his actions.

_Please, let this work._

It does. Edward gives in and lets me stay in the bed with him.

_Sweet, I won the battle! Now all I need to do is win the war._

Edward shut off the lights and settled snugly under the covers. My heart was thumping so hard; I knew I had to find tranquility within myself. Shuffling through the iPod, I pull up the playlist that Edward put on it for me and press play. I listen to two full songs and then Edward kicks my leg. I turn over to face him and he says something about me listening to his songs.

"Yea, well….it helps me sleep. The shit's just that boring."I smart.

"Could you turn it down a bit?" he asks in a tired voice. "And I'm asking you nicely so don't turn into a fucking psycho about it."

I take in his request and think that I should say something smart to him, but it's not nice to complain when he's allowing me to stay in his room for the night. I agree to do what he asks and turn the music down. I couldn't really see Edward in the darkness but I could hear his offbeat breathing and I knew he wasn't sleeping. His eyes were closed and his hands were folded on top of his chest. With us being so near one another, the magnetic pull was strong. I wanted to reach out and caress Edward's hands.

Would he react the same way he did earlier when I touched him?

Just as I was about to reach over and find out, Edward turned his head and opened his eyes, calling my name. I thought he was about to complain about the music being too loud again but he apologized for calling me out on the staircase after dinner. He said that he didn't mean for it to come out the way that it did. If that was the case, what way did he mean for it to come out as? I asked him that and he just replied that he shouldn't have said it at all.

I guess that was his way of saying that he was sorry so I accepted it and thanked him for the apology. Seeing he was in a better mood than he was earlier, I thought I should reveal to him that Jacob and I are no longer together.

"Edward?"

"Huh?"

He must have dozed off.

"I broke up with Jacob."

"Uh-huh. That's nice."

I wait for him to digest what I'd said. Seconds later, he turns to me and asks if I was okay to which I told him that I was. When he asked me why I did it, I briefly informed him that it wasn't working out between us. He went quite and I thought he'd gone back to sleep. His voice broke through the darkness and asked if I loved him. I retort to him the truth, that I never loved him and that we were only using each other for sex. Only I don't get to the sex part because Edward didn't want to hear about that.

"So that's all it was anyway. That's all it could ever be between him and me."

The light had been off for a while so it was easier to see Edward when my eyes adjusted to the dark.

The son of a bitch was smiling.

Now Edward knew the whole truth. He had no other competition, not that he ever did in the first place. That smile was a sign that he obviously was more comfortable. He had to know that I did it for him. Who else would I do it for? Edward is who I want. He's the one for me. I've always felt that from the moment I met him. Of course it was easy to mistake what I felt for him as a crush during my adolescence. All of these years, I thought I was driven by that mistake and sexual cravings. Yes, the lust was a very big part of why I'd done those acts for Edward but it wasn't the real reason why I followed every single one of his instructions before he left for school.

I did it because I was in love with him. I _am_ in love with my step-brother.

I wanted to let Edward know this, but I wasn't dumb enough to tell him about it out loud, not while he was still battling his inner conflicts.

Maybe if I hinted to him about it, he would figure it out.

"Besides, I think I love another person."

That didn't turn out so well. Edward thought I was talking about another guy and the tension pouring from him could be sensed. I told him in my own way that he was special. Edward asked if the guy knew about my feelings.

"I told him recently. And I can tell he loves me, too, but he's just too afraid of his feelings to say it."

Edward then starts telling me how the guy isn't good enough for me if he can't return my feelings. I don't know why but I felt the need to defend that statement, which was stupid because I knew who I was talking about. He didn't. Hell, he wasn't even catching on to what I was saying. Edward asked if I was fucking the guy after I tell him that he wouldn't be able to deny my advances.

"No...but I plan to in the future. Maybe then he'll see that he loves me back."

Edward scoffed. "You can't use sex as a way to make a guy love you. For all you know, he could just fuck you and leave you. You might even get pregnant by the guy and you'll be left shoveling his shit for the rest of your life."

I rolled my eyes at his logic.

"Edward, be for real. I'm not stupid enough to let some guy knock me up with a kid. Plus I'm on the pill. And secondly, we'll see."

To avoid going any further with the conversation, I turned over and stuffed the headphones in my ears, turning the volume all the way up on the iPod. My first assumption was that Edward's going to kick me and make me listen to him about not hooking up with this guy. But he never kicked me or gave me the third degree. He didn't yell for me to turn down the music or even ask for the guy's name. He didn't do anything.

"You're not going to say anything else?" I asked him.

When Edward didn't respond I flipped over again, surprised that he was so calm about suspecting that I loved another man. And then I observed why he hadn't said another word in regards to that.

That shithead went to sleep.

I had no idea what time I drifted into a slumber but I'd always remember the time I woke up.

2:15 a.m.

I'd always remember the sweatiness and Edward reaching over, grazing my leg with his hand. I'll remember the way his chest glistened and wiping the sweat off of his body, discovering the new ripples on his chest. I caressed his sleeping face. Kissing his lips and feeling the buzz from him was unbelievable beyond doubt. He even kissed me back, though he had been unconscious. In reality, I didn't know if he was asleep or not. Honestly, I didn't care to know. All I wanted was to be close to Edward. Touching his bare skin made me want to be bare, also.

That's why **I **undressed myself.

I took off my clothing and pressed my naked body against him. I picked up his hand and kissed it. Then I used his warm hand to caress me. I pressed his palm over my breast and massaged myself with it, taking in great pleasure that it was _his_ hand on my body.

Yet I wanted more. I wanted to feel his hand in the spot he'd never touched when we were in his room two years ago. I wanted his hand _there_.

Therefore I put it _there_.

I used his fingers to fondle my pussy before taking his middle finger and placing it in _there_.

After that I rode it.

And then I came on it.

Edward had gotten me off and it felt so damn good.

How could I not return the favor?

_Except he's already gotten off._

True, but he had to be thinking of me as he did it. That's gotta count for something, right?

_It does. Still, you want to keep the score even._

I have to touch him there. I haven't seen his cock in so long. We at least have to meet.

That's around the time I removed his pants and started playing with his dick. I wanted to discover new things about it just like I discovered new things about Edward. His penis was a part of him, too, and I wanted to get familiar with it.

The adventure was fun for me, watching how he operated down there. The smell of it, the taste of it, the way it felt in my hand and how it still didn't entirely fit in my fist…..Edward's dick was my own scientific experiment.

I had to have him. I needed to test the package personally.

I wanted to go full throttle.

Carefully, I sat atop of him and slid my pussy back and forth on Edward's cock, swathing it with my cum. The feel of him underneath me aroused my inner desire and I just had to see what he felt like inside of me. Lifting my hips, I seize Edward's cock in my right hand. Then I very slowly inch myself onto him.

Dear God, I'm raping my step-brother in his sleep.

_Don't think of it that way._

How else am I supposed to think of it?

_You said his dick is your own scientific experiment. Think of what you're doing as…..research. You're testing out your hypothesis._

Hypothetically speaking, Edward has a—_really big_—dick.

Hell, I wasn't even fully on him and it started to ache as I pushed myself further down on his cock. Edward's dick was stretching me open and I had to pause my actions to take a breath. My hand was still holding his dick and damn, I still had a _looong_ way to go.

What has he been feeding this thing?

_Hell if I know. Calcium or iron, maybe?_

He didn't seem to be this big when I was younger. Then again, I was a virgin and didn't have another penis to compare his to.

I was giving myself time to adjust to the inches of him inside of me before I began to coax my body down on him more. Abruptly, Edward let out a low grunt and then shifted his body. His hips thrust upward unexpectedly, pushing his dick further into my pussy.

_Holy fucking shit, that hurts!_

Before I could cover my mouth in time, I squealed and hurriedly withdrew him from me.

_It stings….it really stings….ow ow ow…._

Edward let out these really heavy, quick breaths, notifying that he was about to wake up.

_Off now!_

Placing my hands on either side of his head, I carefully swing my right leg over Edward's lower region. My knee slightly brushed against his package and Edward's upper body jerked. I halted.

Wa-oh.

_Um, Bella? Remember when I told you play dead like a dog? Now's the time do that! _

Oh fuck.

_Down, bitch, down!_

I hastily lie down on Edward's chest just as he gasped. His chin nudges my head and I knew then that he was awake.

_Don't. Move._

The position I'm lying in is awkward and becomes very uncomfortable. My left arm is trapped under the weight of my body and I so badly want to tug it from underneath me.

_Don't even think about it._

I suddenly feel Edward's fingers touching my face.

I stop breathing altogether.

_You have to breathe you idiot, otherwise he's going to know you're not sleeping._

Right.

He kisses the top of my head and I calm from my panic, inhaling and exhaling rhythmically. My warm breath echoes off his bare chest as his fingers cross every feature on my face. He hasn't said anything and I can only imagine what's going through his mind. Edward lifts up his other arm and now his hand is on my back, tapping it like he's confused. He slowly inches down my back using his palm until it's right above the hill of my cheek. His fingers curve around it before firmly grasping the naked flesh. Edward then caresses me.

_Yes, Edward, it __**is**__ an ass._

His fingers slid further down and grazed my pussy.

"Humph," he hums.

What thoughts are going through his head right now? I wish I could see his facial expression to observe whether he's angry or not.

Edward stretches his body to the left, reaching for something. I hear a small click and my eyelids make the fluorescent of light.

That's when I feel his body tremble and hear his shaky breaths. The arm that was on my back immediately retreats. Some force drives me to open my fucking mouth and say something to him, something I didn't have the guts to declare to his face.

"Edward….I need you…."

Cautiously, I snuck a peek of him and then press my eyelids closed again.

The man looked completely terrified! The expression on his face…it looked like he'd seen a dead body.

One of Edward's legs shift under me and the hair on his lower leg tickles my foot. Before that moment, I'd forgotten that I stripped his pants from him.

"Oh god….." he mutters. "Oh shit….oh fuck! No no no no…no, no…..god, no..."

Edward's tremendously freaking the hell out. I wanted to tell him to relax but that would blow my cover so I stay still. If he would calm the fuck down, Edward could distinguish that this is an opportunity presented to him. All he has to do is loosen up and wake me so we can finally do this.

But what does he do?

He moves my arm resting on his chest and tries to push me off of him. I just use that same arm and wrap it around his neck. Then I pull myself on top of him, freeing the numb arm I was lying on. His penis twitched beneath me.

_Why is he trying to get away from me?_

"Edward," I beg in my fake sleep. "Don't go."

His breathing became long and strenuous.

"God _please_. Don't do this to me now." Edward's voice strained.

**What?**

Edward attempted to move me again but I hooked my arm tightly around his neck.

Why does he continue to wrestle this? The bond lives in the energy we share, the pull that brings us together when we're around each other. Our connection is extraordinary! What's it going to take for him to realize _**I am**_ his gift from God?

Ever since that day in his room, Edward has done nothing but run from his feelings and from me. He hid in his room when I came from school; he hid at that fucking stupid job in Port Angeles—knowing I wouldn't be able to hang out there. Then he went off to Seattle and made up excuses not to come back. Both of our computers have webcams. Every time I requested to see him, he declined saying that webcams are only for people who show off their nudity for attention. Edward shields himself from me and I don't get why.

Why did he tell me to do all of that stuff if he never planned on being with me?

I wanted to scream from the top of my lungs at how he puzzles me with his behavior.

"Edward….why did you leave me?"

I deserve to know why he keeps running away.

His fingers danced in my hair but I didn't want that. I needed answers.

Edward leans his face toward me and I can feel his warm breath in my ear as he whispers, "I'm here, Bella. I'm right here."

_No you're not!_

He wraps his arms around my body, hugging me. When I feel him grasp me by the waste, I became hopeful that he'd finally cave in and do something. He holds me there for an extensive period of time.

Then he lifts me up and scoots from under me.

I lost my appeal trapping Edward under me and I let him go.

_No sense in holding him if he doesn't want to be here._

There was nothing else I could do. Edward didn't want to be with me the same way I wanted to be him. The distance from home worked out in his favor. Yes, his dick got hard but he's a man. What I pinned to be desire in his eyes wasn't that: it was ordinary male nature.

"_Hey, I'm a guy. Guys need sex."_

He's no different than any other man who gets hard when seeing a naked woman. It was like that for him then and it's like that for him now.

Edward doesn't want me.

I heard him open a dresser drawer and then shuffle clothes on his body.

_I'm not going to cry._

I could hear his feet making a hasty exit for the door. The doorknob squeaked as he departed.

Edward doesn't want me.

_I am not going to cry._

I flipped over from my stomach to my back and sighed.

I begged Alice for a workout plan and she introduced me to her gay fitness instructor. I begged for Rose to teach me how to walk in heels and she succeeded with the help of her boyfriend. I've spent thousands upon thousands of dollars on new clothes and new shoes. I've obligated my friends with tasks so I could give Edward something to look forward to when he came home. I coerced Jacob into taking my virtue and having sex with me so I could show Edward what I've learned for him after he left.

All of it was for nothing.

The things Edward said that day when he first departed—learning to walk in shoes, wearing dresses, puberty, having sex—he was joking. I misunderstood him. Edward never wanted me.

I've been so foolish to consider he ever did.

Crushed doesn't even begin to describe how I felt at that moment. Try injured. Wounded. Agonized. Miserable. My heart ached. My body weakened. My pride destroyed. Without Edward there is no energy, no buzz, no fascination….oblivion.

Without Edward, I don't exist.

_I'm so going to cry right now._

Weight sunk into the mattress. I was being pulled down deeper in distress.

_God, I beg of You, relieve me of this horrid pain._

Heat surrounded me.

_Make it stop._

Warm air hugged my face. My lips part and I sigh.

_Please, make it go away._

Softness pressed against my lips. Pulsation. Absorption. Captivation. Restoration.

_Life._

The ache in me chest lightened. The weakness of my body faded. My pride repaired.

Leisurely, I parted my eyelids and there _He _was.

_God_.

Edward was kissing me.

Much too soon he pulled back and I almost whimpered at the loss. I swiftly close my eyes in hopes that he'd kiss me again. Edward's fingers replaced his lips and roamed mine. One finger dips into my mouth and traces right under the inside of my bottom lip. After a few seconds, he removes the trailing finger and the next thing I hear is suction. I don't get to think about what made that noise long because I feel Edward's hand hovering over my right breast. His hand is trembling and the smallest touch makes my nipple rise.

_How does he do that? _

He might have pinched my nipple or flicked it, I'm not sure. But what I am sure about is his tongue circling the outer part of my nipple—the name starts with an A but I forget what it's called. He blew on it and the area hardened. I feel him lean back but his weight was still on the bed. I wondered what he was doing so i quickly blink my eyes open and shut, almost missing him sitting on the bed and staring at my breasts.

But I didn't miss that smirk on his face.

_Smug bastard._

The bed shifts and I use my new peeping skills to find out what Edward was doing.

_Pitch a stick in a donkey, he's pulling down his pants!_

Edward pulled his pants down enough to pull his dick out and began stroking himself. When he leans over me again, I shut my eyes once more. Bolder now, Edward stuffs a big chunk of my boob in his mouth and sucks on it.

He has a nice hold on my boob and but it doesn't hurt. Edward's mouth and head were moving in meticulous formation as his tongue fiddled with my nipple. The sensation aroused me and I shifted under Edward. He paused, looking up at me with my tit still in his mouth. The momentary sight was so cute and sexy that if I had a camera, I would have taken a picture of him. He looked like a little baby during feeding time.

_Can you say hungry?_

Positive that I wasn't awake—or so he thought—Edward continued with his sucking. He switched left and right between my two breasts like a DJ spinning records. I counted every second he spent on each breast and caught his time table. He was making sure both my tits were shown the same amount of concentration.

_Left tit: 7 seconds. Right tit: 16 Left tit: 9 seconds Right tit: 10 Left tit: 21 seconds Right tit: 11_

And I thought the man was thorough with tooth brushing.

However, it felt really fucking good. I couldn't keep quiet or sit still when he'd bite down on my fun bags.

From time to time, Edward would use both of his hands to palm my breasts and jiggle them. When he wasn't jiggling them, he'd smash them together and lick them…..or put his face between them. At one point, I caught him smacking one against the other. I was beginning to think that my step-brother has a bizarre fascination to breasts.

Edward was spending too much time with them and The Girls were starting to get sore. I wanted him to put his hands and his mouth on me all over; one very sensitive spot in particular. I wanted to personally experience how _he_ fondled the twat.

_Touch me, touch me, touch me _I chanted in my head.

Edward's fist slapped against his skin very fast as his strokes sped up.

_Please, touch me._

But he wasn't parting from his love bunnies. They were the main attraction of the night.

When he began moaning like crazy I knew he was coming to an end. Edward pulled away from my breasts and turned away from me. He bent down and picked something up from the floor before leaning back on his elbow to scan my body and jerking specifically under and around the head of his penis. He was yanking himself so hard and so fast that I could barely keep up with the movements.

"Fuck…ssssssss…shit…ssssss" he kept repeating those two words and hissing.

Edward's lower abdomen tweaked and his breaths were coming out harsh. Squeezing his eyes shut, Edward moaned. His cheeks were slightly pink and his face was glistening in sweat.

What a glorious view this was going to be, watching my big brother cum in front of me for the first time.

Because of me.

He places the cloth by the underside of his shaft, his free hand open and waiting to catch the load. My pussy had gotten wetter thinking about seeing him spill his juices.

Then Edward froze. Something happened and he turned his body toward the door. At that moment, I heard the heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

And they weren't Mama Beth's.

_Oh shit. Charlie's coming!_

I fully shut my eyes and tried to will Edward to get in the bed and under the duvet to cover us. Or at least cover me. I'm the one in my birthday suit and my father **cannot** see me like this.

All of a sudden wet heat hits me right under the crevice of my neck. Then the heat splashed on one of my breasts.

"Shit!" Edward whispered loudly.

The wet heat then spills on my stomach, more than on my neck and my tit. The cum is slithering down various parts of my skin and I'm baffled that Edward would spunk all over my body knowing my father is only a few feet away.

He must have a death wish.

Edward hops off the bed doing god knows what but he better hurry the hell up or my father is going to come in screaming bloody murder at him. I don't want Edward to die and I don't want my dad to see me naked coated in his step-son's semen.

Edward throws the duvet over me and lies down just in time as father passes the room.

It sounded as if he was just going to walk by but Charlie's feet stop moving. Heavy steps enter the room. I can feel his presence somewhere but I don't know his actual location. When he gets close to the bed, Charlie stops walking and kind of stands over us for about a minute.

I really hoped Edward covered all of the spunk he put on me.

"Compromise," Charlie's voice speaks.

Was he telling himself to compromise or was he talking about Edward and I coming to terms with a sleeping area? Whatever the case, Charlie cuts out the light and leaves the room. Edward doesn't get up right away. Meanwhile, I'm lying under the covers with cold jizz sticking to me and drying out.

_Ugggghhh._

My dad is a late night snacker. He gets up at odd times of the night and makes his way downstairs to the kitchen to eat leftovers from dinner. If he didn't work out regularly, my father would be obese. About ten or fifteen minutes later, Charlie's footsteps carry him back upstairs to the third floor. It's only then that Edward gets out of the bed and turns on the light.

I hear Edward moving around so I open my eyes to see him changing his pajama pants again. I catch him bending over and scoped his muscled tush.

Edward has the perfect male ass.

Peeking under the duvet, I look down at the mess Edward made of me. The cum on my stomach is splattered and the shot on my tit is dry. Leaning my head back the cum under my chin is–_eeeuuw_— sticking to my neck and in my hair. I shut my eyes and shake my head.

_Nice, Eddie boy. Just fucking spiffy!_

Is cumming _that_ much normal?

Edward walks back over to me and peels the duvet off of me He groans.

_Tell me about it!_

I feel Edward wipe the stuff off of me, going over certain spots where the cum has dried. After he finished, he threw the towel in the hamper and tucks me under the sheets. When the light clicks off, Edward's footsteps walk out of the room and he shuts the door behind him. My eyes snap open and I'm astounded by what just happened.

_Ohmygod-Ohmygod-Ohmygooooooood! Edward touched me. He fucking touched me! _

If I thought I could get away with it, I'd leap out of the bed and streak down the pavement covered in flaky spunk yelling, "MY STEP-BROTHER JUST MOLESTED ME WHILE I PRETENDED TO BE ASLEEP AND MADE ME HIS JIZZ DUMMY AFTER HE CHOKED THE CHICKEN AND I LOVE HIM FOR IT!"

I don't think he and our parents would go for it.

However, I'm jubilated that I was wrong about my negative assumptions. My original tasks hadn't been in vain.

Edward wants me.

Me!

Across the hall, a spare bedroom door shuts. I flip on the light and perform an action I seriously haven't done since I was eight years old.

At 3:19 a.m., I fucking jumped up and down on that bed like a fat kid at Chucky Cheese. My knockers bounced up and down with me. My nipples were hurting but I didn't care because Edward made them ache. Edward made them ache because he put his fucking mouth on them and sucked them like a lollipop. Why he did it?

He did it cuz **he fucking wants me**, that's why!

They hurt soooo good!

I pull an Ace Ventura and hump the air.

_For the love of God, will you sit the fuck down somewhere?_

Oh pipe down you old bat!

_For crying out loud, Bella, he only sucked your tits._

Nooo, he didn't just suck my tits. Edward _suuuuuuucked _the _fuuuuuuuck_ out of these love puppies! Not only that, he played with them.

_I know. I was there._

I knew he would cave.

_No you didn't._

Yes, I did.

_You hoped and you prayed but you didn't know._

Hey bitch, don't rain on my parade!

I was on cloud nine. I had as much energy in my system as a cheetah on speed. I took a shower at 3:30 in the damn morning. I washed my hair and my body. I sang to a fucking loofah sponge! After the shower, I danced in front of the mirror. Then I held my tits in my hands striking poses. The things a good shower can do.

Throwing on a tank top with matching panties, I grabbed my iPod and hit the light. I lied on Edward's side of the bed and listened to my Classical music while whiffing his scent.

Cymbals, Grand Piano, Penis Island, Palm Tree, Coconut Juice…._lots_ of Coconut Juice—

_Go to sleep you freak!_

Hater. I need a sleep aid.

_What kind of sleep a—never mind. Perrrverrrt._

With thoughts of Edward's tongue on me and his engorged cock I pull down my undies, eagerly working that sensitive bud between my legs. It only took thirty seconds because that last vision of him just brought me to the brink of ecstasy: Edward's green eyes staring up at me with my tit in his mouth.

"Edward…" I moan as I soak the sheets with my climax.

He can be my little baby any time he wants to be.

I pull my underwear up and let the classical music take me to the land of the dead.

This Thanksgiving is going to be the best!


End file.
